


Super Apology

by TMFUSYWER



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Boot Worship, Caning, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, Forced, Golden shower, Grinding, Gun Violence, Heavy BDSM, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Licking, Manipulation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pain, Spanking, Spit Kink, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMFUSYWER/pseuds/TMFUSYWER
Summary: Warning: Story contains light Spoilers for Supergirl S5 - discontinue to read this summary if you haven't seen this season and you care about it.Lena has found out about Supergirl's true identity and feels betrayed. Kara will do absolutely anything to make it up to Lena, but how far is she willing to go?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 75
Kudos: 158





	1. Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> These events happen after S05E07 and start directly at S05E08, but instead of Kara using the hologram to communicate with Lena, she goes to her directly. Also, I apologize if this story seems sloppy or badly written, English is only my second language and this story is my 2nd ever and my 1st written in English, so I hope you can excuse occasional grammar mistakes.

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Blackmail, Boot Worship, Verbal Abuse

"Hologram won't work, I will go to her directly, it needs to be real!" Kara said decisively.

"You already tried that and she almost shot you off the sky with Kryptonite!" Alex almost yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, Lena isn't friendly anymore." Alex continued with a calmer tone.

"I'm going Alex, you can't stop me, I need to do this!" Kara brushed off Alex's remarks.

"She used kryptonite against you, Kara! Your friend wouldn't do that to you, only an enemy would!" Alex still fought her sister back, still with a more firm tone.

"You don't understand, she's hurt, she's not a villain, she didn't kill or hurt anyone." Kara didn't back down.

"I don't know Kara, this is too dangerous and risky, anything could go wrong, what if she is truly beyond redemption, what if she attacks you with kryptonite again? What if we won't be able to save you?" Alex replied with a softer tone, realizing that Kara will do this whether she thinks that it is a good idea or not.

"I don't believe that for one second, and even if it's true, it's all my fault and I deserve to pay for it and I will forgive Lena for whatever she may do." Kara didn't back down on her firm tone.

"Okay, but we will have you on comms at all times and at the very moment Lena starts being offensive, we will be on our way, understand?" Alex resigned, but she wanted to make sure that everything will go smoothly and that her sister will be safe.

"Deal, but it won't be necessary, I will get through to Lena, I must.". Kara mumbled the last few words, so no one could hear them.

Kara headed out to Lex's base, she was there just a couple hours ago and she could've died easily, but she wasn't going to back down this time, even if it meant that she would die. In just a few seconds she was there, at the place where she was almost shot down with Kryptonite cannons. Alex, J'onn, and others on the comms.

"Everything good, Supergirl?" The question came from J'onn.

"I don't see cannons pointed at me, so I take that as progress." Kara tried to make a joke, but her voice was trembling, she was very nervous.

"Don't make jokes, you could die!" Alex wasn't accepting any jokes in this situation, her sister's life was in danger and she had to be careful.

"I'm sorry.". Kara responded softly.

Kara didn't have a way to connect to Lena's comms inside the hideout, so she decided to just fly around so that it would get Lena's attention and hopefully she would talk to her.

"Ms. Luthor? We have Supergirl on our radar again. Should I deploy the cannons again?" Hope announced Supergirl's arrival.

"No, don't... Doesn't she understand that she won't just make this up with a stupid apology and some tears?!" Said Lena mostly for herself, there was a speck of anger in her voice.

"Ms. Luthor, do you wish to initiate communication with Supergirl?" Hope realized Lena's question wasn't for her and continued to wait for further instructions.

"Yes, do it, let's see what else does she have to say, though nothing she will say will gain my trust back." Once again Lena mostly mumbled this to herself with a small dose of arrogancy to her remark.

Hope initialized comms with Supergirl, "What do you want Supergirl, or should I call you Kara, I don't even know anymore." Lena started with a cold, poisonous tone, but Kara could hear the sadness in her tone, hidden layers under this protective barrier.

Kara already felt terrible, "Please, hear me out, I know I-."

Lena immediately interrupted her, "Save your breath, nothing you will ever say, will resolve this."

Kara already had teary eyes, "You have every right to hate me right now, I hate myself for what I've done to you, you didn't deserve this, I was a bad, horrible friend, but please don't do this, I will do absolutely anything!"

Lena couldn't stop a smirk on her face, "Of course.. of course, you only think the worst of me, did you actually think I was going to destroy the world with my work? You keep telling me that you didn't want to treat me like a villain and that you won't do that anymore, yet you still assume the worst of me. Your words mean absolutely nothing to me, same as our friendship didn't mean anything to you."

For Kara, every single one of Lena's words stung worse than any pain she has experienced, because they were partially true, "Please, Lena, I'm sorry.." Kara didn't manage to let out anything else with her soft, broken, trembling voice.

Lena was ready to tell Hope to turn off the comms and let Supergirl be, but she got curious.. what did it mean when a Kryptonian told her that she would "do anything"?

"Hope, get ready to allow Supergirl inside our hideout, but conceal everything she doesn't need to see and get ready to activate the inner defense systems just in case she wants to betray me again and take me into the D.E.O.."

"Ms. Luthor?" Hope seemed confused about this change of heart.

"Just do it, Hope, I know what I'm doing."

Kara was just ready to leave in tears when she heard Lena on the comms again, "You can come in, but don't expect hugs, or any affection for that matter and if you try anything, I will not hesitate to defend myself."

Kara felt a huge weight coming off of her heart, "Thank you, thank you, Lena! I will not disappoint you again, not ever!" Kara's voice still sounded very nervous.

Kara entered the hideout and tried to navigate through it, to find Lena. Due to lead shielding, she couldn't find her easily. She also realized that since she entered the facility, her comms with Alex, and the rest stopped working, "Alex? J'onn, Brainy? Are you there? Hello?" Comms didn't work, but that didn't matter for her right now. Kara continued to helplessly try to navigate through the maze, but after several minutes she finally found Lena standing in the middle of a room, with Hope in the background. Lena stood by her table, arms crossed, she expected Kara to start the conversation. But after a few seconds of Kara just standing and looking around, tears running down her cheeks, she had to push her.

"Well..? What do you have to say now, What is your plan, Supergirl?" Lena said with a firm tone.

"I-I... I want to apologize for everything that I've done to you, I know this isn't enough, I don't know if something ever will, but I feel horrible and I can't live with the knowledge of how you feel, how I betrayed you and destroyed the trust that we have built.." Kara stuttered a lot, her voice trembling even more than before on the comms, she was nervously looking around and rubbing her hands against each other, she honestly believed, Lena would be able to attack her right now. And she believed that she would deserve it.

Lena let out a laugh, "And that's all? Oh my god, I already told you, anything you said doesn't mean a single thing to me, you are a liar and a deceitful person, I don't trust you and I never will again."

Kara was so lost, "What do you want me to do, I will do absolutely anything, I will go beyond words, what do you want from me, anything and I will do it!" Kara found some force in her voice, but it still sounded weak.

"I want you to suffer." For the first time during this conversation, Lena said something softly, smoothly, silently. She meant that for herself, but Kara obviously heard it.

"Lena.. please, I beg you.." With these words, Kara, the mighty Supergirl, dropped to her knees and begged Lena for forgiveness.

"Kara, what are you doi-" First thing that caught Lena off guard.

Kara couldn't keep the tears at bay at this point, now it wasn't just tears coming down her face, it was a full-on cry, "Don't you see what I'm willing to do, a Kryptonian on her knees in front of you, absolutely willingly!"

Lena looked shocked, she didn't expect this from Kara. She always seemed like a really dominant person, both as Kara and as Supergirl, in the end, both of her "occupations" didn't allow for anything else other than dominant personality. However, this was the complete opposite. Lena never expected someone like Supergirl to drop to her knees in front of her, crying, absolutely pathetic. For the first time since Kara's arrival, she was interested.

"Hope, leave." Lena wanted to find out the truth alone.

Hope responded without much emotion, "Yes, Ms. Luthor."

Lena tried to hide her shocked expression and decided to investigate further... Was Kara really a submissive? If that was to be true, Lena already had ideas coming to mind, on how she could play with the Kryptonian.

She needed to push more, "That's not enough." Lena looked down on Kara and with these words, Kara seemed even more desperate.

Kara walked over, on her knees, closer to Lena and then dropped on all fours, putting her head all the way down, her nose touched the tip of Lena's beautiful black boots, Kara's ass sticking up.

Lena knew exactly what to do, of course, no one knew this, but this wasn't her first girl's head at her feet. But of course, it was never someone as powerful and as dominant looking as Supergirl herself. She often had fantasies about Supergirl, what would it be like, to have her at her mercy. Just the fact that she had Kara, the Supergirl in front of her doing this, filled her body with waves of warmth. Lena didn't want to start ordering any commands though. Not just yet. She still couldn't be absolutely sure that it was her fantasy what's happening there. There might still be a chance that this is just an act of absolute desperation from Kara.

"Kara, this is not enough." The firm tone in Lena's voice still prevails, then she patiently waited and observed what would Kara do next. As she was lightly touching her boots, she could feel her trembling and hear her sobbing and see her tears. running down her face...

Kara didn't have anything else other than Lena's friendship and her own need of forgiveness in her head, she was ready to do anything, but Lena didn't imply that she wanted anything, she just kept on saying, it wasn't enough, she just hoped that if she continued to belittle herself and humiliate herself for her, that she would understand how much she regrets everything.

Kara slowly opened her mouth and her soft tongue reached for Lena's left boot. She started to delicately lick the tip of Lena's boot and Lena almost couldn't contain her excitement, she allowed herself a big smirk as Kara couldn't see her face. This was real. Supergirl was on the ground in front of her, head down on the cold hard floor, and licking the dirt off of her boots. She decided to do a step back so see how Kara would react.

Kara mistakenly took that as a cue, implying that Lena was satisfied and decided to look up at her face, but that was then Lena decided to outright yell the first command.

"Don't look at my face! You don't deserve it, or did something give you the impression to think that you do?!"

Kara was shocked when she heard those words coming out of Lena's mouth, but she quickly obeyed and looked straight back into the ground.

"I asked you a question." Lena returned to a more collected voice and expected an answer.

"N-No, I-I don't, I'm sorry Lena." Kara stuttered and apologized to Lena, this whole thing was insanely humiliating to her, but she felt like she was on a good path.

"That's right and did I tell you to stop licking my boots?!" Lena raised her voice again, but only by a little bit. And Kara quickly crawled forwards a little bit and continued the lick the tips for Lena's boots.

"That's not enough, Kara. Lick my boots, not just the tips." Lena continued with another command.

Kara hesitated just for a second, but then quickly moved from the tips upwards, ankles, insteps, shins and worked her way up and down. Luckily for Kara, she was still a Kryptonian and her tongue didn't feel sore at all. Lena had Kara lick her boots for a few more minutes. She considered asking Lena if she could stop or if there's anything else she could do, but at this point, she didn't want to mess up and so just awaited Lena's next instructions.

"Kara, I still feel like my boots are not clean yet." Without saying anything else, Lena lifted one of her feet a little, letting her heel carry the weight of her foot, revealing her boot's sole. Kara hesitated. Lena's boots were overall pretty clean, so it wasn't that dirty, but Kara thought that this was too nasty.

"Come on Kara, you want to make it up to me right?" Lena insisted and wiggled her foot a little bit.

"Lena, this is too much, I can't do it." Said Kara softly, she was nervously anticipating Lena's next response.

"What do you mean, this is too much? You didn't think it was too much to keep one of your best friends in the dark from your biggest secret when everyone around me knew? That wasn't too much? You are an absolute bitch!" Lena got angry, as Kara pretty much expected, but still hoped that her reaction would be lighter. However, Lena's next move shocked her even more.

"This is what you deserve Kara!" With these words Lena lifted her leg completely from the ground and decided to step on Kara's cheek, rubbing her head against the ground for a few seconds, leaving some dirt and mud on her beautiful face.

"Lena, oh my god, please.." Kara whimpered softly.

"I already told you what to do." Lena then continued with once again an absolutely balanced voice. And proceeded to lift her foot once again, just enough so that her heel would support her. This time Kara didn't hesitate and started to lick Lena's sole. Kara felt disgusting and so humiliated, more than she ever felt before in her entire life. After every lick, Kara had a full mouth of small bits of dirt and dry mud, it was crunching in her mouth, she wanted to spit it out so badly, but she knew that would anger Lena a whole lot more, so she just tried to swallow everything. After about 5 minutes, which felt like an hour for Kara, Lena ordered her to stop. Then she finally let Kara stand up and look her in the face. One of Kara's cheek was still dirty and red thanks to Lena's boot.

"We are not done yet, but you can go now, I don't want your friends storming this place, just because they couldn't reach you on the comms for a few minutes, but you will come back, this isn't over. And if you want this to stay between us, I suggest that you do come back." Said Lena with a completely serious tone.

"Yes, Lena, whatever you want...". Kara mumbled softly as she was leaving and scrubbing the dirt off of her cheek.

"Hope, you can come back now, we can continue.". Lena called back Hope into the room.

"Did everything go according to plan, Ms. Luthor?"

"No.. It was much better." Lena couldn't help herself but let out a smirk as she knew that what was about the happen in the upcoming days, would hopefully change Kara's and her dynamic forever.


	2. A New World

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Blackmail, Boot Worship, Armpit Licking, Verbal Abuse

Just as Kara left the hideout, comms immediately popped back on.

"Hey, Kara?! Are you there?" Kara immediately heard Alex's worried voice.

"Uhmm, yes, I'm just now heading back.". Kara responded, still a bit distracted and shocked.

"What happened? We thought that you were in trouble! If it was up to me, I would already be sending a task force, but J'onn convinced me that you would be fine.." Alex seemed angry, but also scared and worried, she was a very caring sister.

"Uh, I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know that the comms wouldn't work inside the hideout, but everything went fine, I talked with Lena and everything went just fine, she didn't want to let me in at first, but I think I got through, but It will take some time, however, we are on a good path. I just need to be absolutely honest with her about everything, I can't betray her again, not ever.." Kara felt bad that she was lying to her sister, J'onn, Brainy, and the others, but no one could know about what happened inside with Lena.

"Oh, wow, good. That's good, amazing!" Alex was really surprised, she didn't expect this outcome, she expected Lena to at least just brush Kara's apologies off, but not this.

"Are you sure Kara? Wasn't it some kind of trick?" J'onn was still worried about this strange, sudden change of heart.

"Well, it wasn't easy, I had to basically kneel in front of her, to convince her to give me a chance. And I told you that it isn't over, but I'm on a good path with her." Kara had to change her tone a bit to turn her words about kneeling into a joke because that was the truth, but she obviously didn't want anyone to know.

"Well, Kara I'm so happy for you, that it worked out with Lena, but now just get back to the D.E.O., okay?" Alex's tone didn't sound all that convincing, but she tried to be happy for her sister, still, she needed to be careful, she didn't trust Lena as Kara did.

"Of course, I'm on my way." With these words, the comms cut out.

Kara purposely didn't fly at full speed, she needed a bit of space, time, and a clear head for thinking about what just happened. It was insanely humiliating and nasty and she had no idea Lena had that inside of herself, well Lena was obviously a dominant person, she knew that, but not this kind of dominant. What was even weirder or even scarier is the strange tingling sensation Kara had and still has all over her body. It made her feel emotions she didn't feel before. It wasn't just shame, but she simply couldn't figure out what it was.

**a Few hours later**

Kara came home, it was almost night, she was exhausted after the fight with the Leviathan, but even through all of this, everything's that has been eating up Kara's mind was Lena. But before getting some well-deserved rest, Kara decided that she needed to find out more about what happened with Lena. So went on the internet. At first, she didn't enter the right terms into the search bar, so all the things that were popping up were pretty irrelevant and useless, but eventually, she got to terms similar to "Domination", "Submissive" and other terms. All of this really scared her, because she wasn't like this. She knew that she wasn't always super dominant when the situation didn't need it, but this, what she just read about wasn't her, she was sure of it. After a few more minutes reading through articles, she realized she had read enough and decided she wouldn't bother with it anymore. That thing with Lena was probably a one-time thing and next time they will probably meet over a coffee or something and proceed from there. With these thoughts, Kara fell asleep.

**Next day**

Nothing interesting was happening in the city, Kara tried to be very active, prevented car accidents, saved a cat stuck on trees., greeted citizens, or just enjoyed the scenery of the city. She had occasional talks with Alex, but since nothing urgent or important was happening, it was more of a friendly chat about regular things, rather than anything else.

After an amazing lunch with Alex, Kara continued to circle the city, when suddenly Lena intervened in her comms, "Hello, Kara, please stop by my office, be dressed up as Supergirl, it's urgent." Lena's voice sounded cold and without much emotion.

"Uh, Lena? What's happening, are you in danger?" Kara didn't believe that Lena was in danger, but she was very scared of what Lena wanted from her considering what happened a day before and she actually hoped that she could save Lena from some kind of predicament right now.

"Don't worry, I'm not. Just come." Lena didn't say a word more.

So Kara did as Lana told her, she changed her direction and headed for her office, she was there pretty quickly just in a matter of seconds.

"So what's happening Lena, why did you call me here?" Asked Kara as soon as she arrived.

Lena completely ignored her question, "Turn off your comms, so we don't get interrupted."

Kara was a bit hesitant, but in the end, she decided that it can't do any harm if she does it, if there was a real emergency there were still other ways her friends could contact her, so she turned her comms off. After that Lena just leaned against her table and looked at Kara's whole body with interest.

Lena then broke the silence, "So about what happened yesterday... did you like it?"

"Umm no, I didn't, it was very humiliating for me and also disgusting." Kara was shocked and Lena actually thought that she may have liked that.

This wasn't the answer Lena was hoping for, but it didn't matter, "Then why did you do it?"

Kara responded quickly, "Because I betrayed you and I said that I would do anything to restore our friendship and that... the thing that happened yesterday is what you requested. So I did it."

Lena was a bit disappointed with that answer, but she still knew that Kara was submissive, otherwise, she wouldn't have done what she requested from her yesterday. Lena didn't give up and at that moment she promised to herself, that Kara, the mighty Supergirl would be her bitch whether she liked it or not. But Lena was sure she would like it eventually.

"Well, today you are going to continue because I still didn't have enough Kara, but today you won't spend all of your time licking my beautiful boots, don't worry." Lena started with a serious tone, but in the end, she sounded cheeky and a small smirk appeared on her face."

This is what Kara feared the most, "Umm, I actually thought, that maybe you would like to have a coffee, or a nice dinner, a trip, whatever else that you want."

For Lena it was obvious that Kara was trying to avoid the inevitable, "That's right, whatever I want, you will do and I want this. And what I said yesterday still stands, if you defy me, I will not ever forgive you and I will tell everyone about everything you already did, so choose wisely." Lena's tone was wicked and full of poison.

Kara resigned, she couldn't believe it. Girl of Steel trapped with words, "Yes, Lena I will do whatever you want, I promise.:" Said Kara softly.

"Okay, I'm glad we got that cleared up, now I said you won't spend the entire time just licking my boots, but that doesn't mean you can't start with that."

Kara hesitated and looked behind Lena, there were big windows in her office, right behind her chair.

Lena understood what she was scared of, "Don't worry, nobody is going to see us."

After that Kara reluctantly dropped to her knees and then immediately on all four. And before licking Lena's boots, Kara decided to kiss them with the hope that it would satisfy Lena enough.

Lena knew exactly why Kara decided to kiss her boots instead of licking them, it didn't involve her tongue so it wasn't as bad as with it and she could've stopped her and corrected her right away, but decided not to do so because kissing was just as hot and showed the same signs of Kara's inferiority towards her. For a few more minutes, Lena just enjoyed gentle kisses from Kara, but eventually, she ordered her to lick her boots, Kara needed to learn how to listen.

"Kara, now lick them, lick, not kiss.". Lena said that with a soft tone because she was satisfied with her sweet little Kara, but still made sure that her tone was serious and firm.

Kara thought about it in her head for a few seconds but then changed from kisses to licking Lena's boots. She had a different pair from yesterday, but they looked almost the same, beautiful, high, black boots.

Lena's heart was pounding with excitement, but she didn't show it. It was really her, Supergirl on all fours in front of her, kissing and licking her boots. She still couldn't believe it and she definitely wouldn't let Kara off the hook now. Kara was meant to be owned by her. Right now, Lena wanted to push Kara's boundaries a little bit further.

"Okay, Kara stop.". Lena commanded her.

Kara stopped, but instinctively she started getting up from all fours, back on her legs.

Lena immediately screamed at her, "What are you doing?! Did I allow you to stand up? If you won't listen to me, if you will do anything without my permission, I will make you lick my boots for hours under my desk, understand?" Lena's voice calmed down near the end of her warning as she could see that Kara almost immediately corrected herself like a good girl.

"I'm sorry Lena, I made a mistake, I hope you're not angry.." Kara said it so softly that Lena almost didn't understand her and with her eyes facing Lena's beautiful boots and not her face. She remembered that it made Lena angry yesterday.

Lena noticed that Kara was learning as well, it made her incredibly happy, that Kara was such an obedient submissive. Shame that Kara herself didn't realize that yet.

"Okay, Kara you can stand up now, but keep looking into the ground."

Kara did exactly as she was told, this time with little to no hesitation. She heard some movement right in front of her, thanks to her enhanced hearing, she could tell there's some clothing friction, but her mind couldn't connect the dots.

After a few seconds, "Okay Kara, look up now." Lena told Kara to look up and so she did. Meanwhile, Kara was looking into the ground, Lena took off her jacket, shirt, and whatever else she was wearing from the waist up. The only thing that remained was her bra.

"Do you like what you see, Kara?" Lena eagerly waited for an answer.

Kara didn't really know how to answer, of course, she didn't rule out the possibility that she was bisexual, but her partners were always men. After a few seconds though, she realized that what Lena wanted to hear was "Yes" and anything else would probably lead to trouble.

"Yes, Lena, you look stunning." Kara tried to make a smile, trying to revert to her regular role a little bit, but it didn't help her at all.

Lena smirked, "For your own good, I hope that you actually meant that because now you are going to give attention to a part of my body that isn't usually the first thing that you see on a person and certainly one of the least appealing parts of the body." Lena couldn't stop her wicked expression from escaping.

Kara didn't really understand what Lena meant, "Umm Lena, what do you mean?"

Lena then proceeded to show Kara and lifted one of her arms, "This Kara. This is what I meant, you will lick my armpits. Usually, I put extra care about smelling nice and be all tidied up, but just for you, I didn't take a shower after my today's exercise." Lena's voice was evil and wicked, she enjoyed this whole situation.

Kara was already disgusted, she knew the terrible smell that came from armpits and she was sure that it didn't taste much better, and it shocked Kara that Lena made it harder for her on purpose.

"Lena, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can do that." Kara tried to hesitantly protest.

"Of course you can, and you will, I don't care if you like it, you will do what I say." Lena didn't even really say it as a command, she just said that as it was already a fact that's going to happen. And she was right, Kara was about to step closer to her and lean in her head for the armpit. However, Lena stopped her.

"Wait, Kara, there's something I want from you before we continue. I don't want you to do anything that you wouldn't want to." This made Kara sigh out of relief for a brief moment, but quickly realized, thanks to Lena's tone, that it was a sarcasm. Then Lena continued.

"So I want you to do this: Ask for it. Yes, you heard me correctly, you will ask to lick my armpits because you want to do it. You are eager to please me, but I can't just let you, you don't deserve that." Lena now wickedly smiled.

"Umm." Kara got stuck, she didn't know what to say, this was a new level of humiliation, it was one thing to get humiliated, but it was entirely another to ask for it.

"Come on Kara, ask!" Lena still pushed.

"Uhh, Lena, can I please lick your armpits?" Kara said that with a really awkward tone, because she didn't know how to ask.

"Hmm, maybe, do you actually want it, Kara?" Lena continued to tease Kara and made her ask multiple times.

"Y-yes, I want that, I want to lick your armpits, Lena." Kara continued to try, but her voice was nervous.

"Come on Kara, you can do better than that, if you really want it, put a bit of emotion behind it, be a little enthusiastic, that you get to lick armpits of someone like me." With this sentence, Lena tried to make the gap between them even bigger, making herself superior and Kara, inferior.

"Please, Lena, can I lick your armpits, I really want that!" Kara tried to forget all the pride that she had inside of herself and whimpered for Lena, continued to ask Lena for permission to lick her armpits over and over again.

"Alright, I think you deserve it, come, Kara, lick one of my armpits." Lena let Kara choose which one.

When Kara's tongue touched Lena's armpit for the first time, it was terrible. Thanks to the unwashed sweat and no deodorant, the smell was horrible and the taste was even worse than she imagined. Kara pulled her head away several times, Lena wanted to correct her by pushing her head back into her armpit, but she realized that she was still a human and Kara was a Kryptonian and if she wanted, she could easily overpower her and just fly off. So for now, Lena just stuck to the words and kept on commanding her to not pull her head away.

"P-please, can I stop Lena, it's horrible." After a few minutes, Kara begged Lena to stop making her do this.

"No, I decide when you can stop, you won't stop until I say so." Responded Lena with a firm tone, but smiled at Kara to show her that she had no control over what was happening.

Almost 20 minutes passed by and Kara still had her head buried in one of Lena's armpits. Kara suspected that she made her lick them for longer for trying to ask her to stop. At this point, all that Kara would taste was just Lena's sweat and whenever she had to swallow some saliva, she could taste it down her throat. But finally, Lena decided she had enough.

"Kara, stop now, step away."

Kara stepped away without saying a word and Lena looked at her with joy. After so many minutes buried in her armpits, her hair was messed up and her cheeks were all red. Lena then proceeded to put all of her clothes back on.

"Well, thank me, Kara." A sudden command came from Lena.

"W-what?" Kara stood a bit surprised.

"You heard me, Kara, thank me for letting you do this." Lena insisted.

Kara thought that this was crazy, why would she thank Lena for something like this, it was terrible and she will have the taste in her mouth at least for the rest of today.

After about 15 seconds of silence, Lena once again, spoke out, "Kara, don't disappoint me now."

"Umm, t-thank you, Lena, I appreciate what you let me do." Kara reluctantly thanked Lena for letting her lick her armpits, though it didn't sound genuine.

Lena heard that as well, but she decided not to pick up on it now, especially since she had an important meeting soon and she also liked that little addition Kara made at the end, which made her smile.

Lena then decided to belittle Kara with some remark, that was more psychically directed, "Okay, Kara now get out, I have more important things than you, but remember from now on. If I call you, unless you are in the middle of an emergency, you will immediately come to me, without a question and with your suit on, understood?"

Kara was a little hurt by Lena's remark because it sounded serious, but eventually, she responded with a small tear coming down her face, "Understood."


	3. Deeper into the Rabbit hole

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; D/s, F/F Oral, Humiliation, Manipulation

Rest of the day wasn't interesting for Kara. Just completely average... no villains, no emergencies. She just had a nice dinner with Alex and after that, she headed straight home. When Kara arrived home, she got some biscuits, sat on the couch, and decided to watch some TV.

She didn't really pay attention though. All of her thoughts were once again with Lena. About all the things that happened in the past 2 days. She thought about everything. Even if Lena decided that she had enough, the dynamic between them was changed forever. Now every time she would look at Lena, all she would see on Lena from now on would be the woman who made her lick her boots, her armpits, who humiliated her, degraded her, threatened her...

Kara tried to escape all these thoughts watching the TV, but she really couldn't stop. If these terrible, humiliating sessions with Lena were to continue, how long would it take until someone found out? What if Alex found out? Kara wouldn't be able to bear the disappointed look on Alex's face.

Even though at first, Kara couldn't think about anything else. She was slowly getting sleepy and tired and got lost in the plot of the movie she was watching. It was a nice action movie, she usually didn't like all the explosions and fighting, she always thought it was pretty unrealistic and that it was barely a parody of reality, but this time she appreciated it and it helped her mind go elsewhere.

Just when she was about to fall asleep she heard a knock on the door. Kara immediately stood up, alerted, and in a "fight mode". She didn't expect anyone this late and surely anyone from her team, especially Alex, would have texted or called her first. She slowly walked towards the door and then took a look through the peephole. To her misfortune, it wasn't anyone she could fight with... It was Lena.

Kara was hesitant. Did she really want to open the door? She didn't want to deal with Lena right now... She could pretend that she wasn't at home. In the end, she was Supergirl, she could easily be out there somewhere fighting crime right now. But what if Lena found out and then told everyone about what had been happening between them?

She just couldn't risk that and decided to open the door, "uhh... Hey Lena, what are you doing here, isn't it a little bit late?"

It was obvious how close Kara was to being asleep a few minutes ago, but she tried to lead a regular conversation in hopes of this encounter not being anything else other than just a friendly visit.

"Oh, I just came to see the mighty Supergirl in her pyjamas." Lena sounded surprisingly friendly even though there was still a small hint of bitterness. And even if there wasn't any indication of that, it was still obvious that Lena was very disappointed in Kara, about how she lied to her for so long.

Kara just stared at her for a few seconds, because she didn't know what to answer, but Lena broke the silence.

"Well.. are you gonna invite me in or am I supposed to just stand here?" Lena insisted.

"Oh Y-yes of course, come in. Make yourself at home Lena.." Normally you would think that this sentence was sarcastic right? But it wasn't. Because even though both Lena and Kara were aware that Kara had the strength to kill Lena with one hand, Kara was scared of her and was scared to refuse Lena's self-invitation to her flat.

Lena went right pass Kara and just walked around the flat for a good few minutes, looking around, inspecting it like she was never there before, even though she was.

Kara just stared at her blankly, because she didn't know what to think of this, but this time, she was the one to say something, "Lena, do you want a glass of water or maybe some biscuits?"

Lena completely ignored Kara's offer instead, she took a long stare at Kara and said something completely unrelated, "Kara, you look so cute like this.." She said that with a completely soft and sweet tone. No poisonous, wicked, evil, cheeky subtext.

The fact that Lena's voice was so sweet weirded out Kara even more, but she had a question to ask, "Uh... Thank you, Lena, but what do you mean.. "like this"?"

"Well, like this Kara. You are just in your pyjamas, probably wearing nothing under them, your hair all messy, and no makeup. Out there, you always look so professional, in your suit, always so perfect, and even when you're not Supergirl, you are always just brimming with confidence. But I revealed your other side, Kara... I know you will not admit it right now, but you are submissive and you can't deny it. I asked you earlier this afternoon and you said that you did all that just because I threatened you about ending our friendship and telling everyone that you licked my boots." Lena ended with a small laugh.

Kara wanted to say something, but Lena didn't let her and instead continued in her speech.

"But Kara... We both know you have faced greater dangers. You fought against Agent Liberty, Reign, my brother, and many others... Yet you didn't kneel before any of them, but me. And I'm not even your enemy. Does our friendship really mean that much to you, are you scared that much that I will embarrass you in front of your friends? We both know that if I told them about what you did, they would still love you. So what happened Kara? Did I just push the right buttons in the right places? Was I just the right person to trigger your submissive side?

Lena's speech finally ended and it left Kara in a shock. She had no idea what to say or how to respond, she had no immediate counter-argument and she was just completely stunned. She tried to speak out a few times, but every time her first word turned into a stutter and Kara had to go through millions of thoughts going in and out of her brain and had to organize them.  
However this was exactly what Lena wanted, she wanted Kara to doubt herself, she wanted to finally admit that she was a submissive and that she liked most of the things that happened yesterday and today. Because if Kara finally admitted it, she could play with her more often and she had ways so make it rough even for the Girl of Steel.

"I-I... L-Lena... I d-don't know what to say." Kara stuttered.

"Just say the truth and I will be satisfied." Lena pushed.

"Lena.. this is so hard for me... I can't be like this and you know that! I'm Supergirl and I can't be like this, the world needs me! If I become this how will I be able to help anyone?!" Kara started crying, she was at a point of mental breakdown.

However Lena didn't care, "So you admit that you liked it, you just don't want to like it?"

"Lena.. please... don't push me anymore, I admit! I admit I liked some of it. I didn't like everything, what you forced me to do today was terrible I never want to experience it again, but I liked serving you, yes!" More and more tears were coming out of Kara's eyes, but Lena wasn't done.

"Did it make you happy?"

"I wasn't happy that you were angry at me Lena, I didn't like it that you threatened me, I just want to be your friend!" Kara was almost hysterical at this point.

"No, Kara, I mean did serving me make you happy?" Lena asked more and more questions, she was so close to finally having Kara fully in her control.

"Y-yes..." Kara mumbled between whimpers.

Finally, Lena heard that one word, finally things could change, finally, she could order Kara without the need for threats.

"Oh, come here Kara, hug me." Lena reached out with her hands, but she wasn't done yet, she still had plans with Kara for this night, but right now she wanted to comfort her

Kara couldn't believe Lena was actually offering her a hug, but she appreciated it greatly and immediately reached out for Lena and hugged her tight, "Thank you, Lena, thank you! This is just what I needed!"

Lena kept hugging Kara for a minute or two until she calmed down. Then she needed to establish rules.

"Okay, Kara that's enough, let's sit down, we need to talk about this."

"O-okay Lena." Kara was still stuttering a bit, but she sat down on the couch with Lena.

"Listen, Kara, I know you're scared that if you will open up your submissive side that you will not be able to be Supergirl, but hey, you always had this side in you, you just didn't know and yet, you're still Supergirl. I'm not going to pretend Kara. I want you. I want to have you at my feet, at my mercy. I want you to beg me to hurt you. And you want me to do that, you just didn't want to admit it, right?" Lena waited for Kara's response, but at this point, she knew Kara's answer.

"Yes, Lena... You are right, but just I don't know how will I be able to live like this!" Kara tried to bring out some arguments, but Lena immediately started to fend off Kara's worries.

"Come on Kara, don't worry. Of course, I know what you bring to the world both as Supergirl and Kara Danvers and I will, of course, let you continue in both of your jobs, but during calm days and evenings like this one, you will always be mine."

"B-but what if an emergency comes up during an evening like this one?" Kara still had some serious doubts.

"Then, of course, I will let you go and save whoever will need saving. You will always make it up to me later anyways." Lena finished with a smirk.

"Uhh, okay, but what exactly do you want me to do Lena?" Almost all of Kara's worries were gone, but she was still unsure of how exactly is this going to happen.

"Well... I will play with you, I will make you serve me, do what I like and things you may dislike. Don't worry Kara, I won't make you do the things you dislike all the time, I will do it mostly only if you disobey, or maybe if I feel evil." Lena made a small pause but then continued.

"You will basically be my slave, Kara. From now on, you are not allowed to call me Lena. You will call me "Ms. Luthor". And I will punish you every time you call me Lena or in any other way." Lena once again made a small pause and then continued to explain, when she saw Kara's worried look.

"Of course, you can still call me by my name in front of Alex, J'onn, and the others, but you will never call me Lena when we are alone, understand?"

"um, Yes L-... I mean Ms. Luthor." It was really weird for Kara to call Lena like that, but at the same time, it made her feel warm.

"Good girl, Kara." Lena awarded Kara with these words but got a confused look from Kara as well.

"These words you will hear a lot Kara, but well.. that depends on how well you will behave and act. If you will obey me at all times I won't make your life with me hard. But disobey me, make me angry, mess up often and you will wish that I would only make you lick my armpits, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor.". Kara responded obediently.

"Well, but as I said even if you will be the perfect sub, always behaving perfectly, it doesn't mean that I won't be making you do stuff that you dislike or even hate. I might have a bad mood, I might be angry with something completely unrelated and I will need you to take my anger. Also, you will never talk back Kara, never. Talking back will lead to quick and harsh punishments, remember that, okay?"

"Yes, I will Ms. Luthor." Kara still couldn't get over the fact that she was calling Lena, one of her best friends "Ms. Luthor" like this in private.

"But don't be scared my little Kara, you will also get rewards, if you behave well, I may be sadistic, but I know when to reward my pet."

Kara blushed when Lena called her, "her pet".

"Okay, that's probably it, for now, however, I'm not leaving yet, I want to have some fun first... Kara... I've never seen you naked before, so, please. Stand up and take off your cute little pyjamas."

Kara hesitated for a bit, she was really, really shy, but she knew she had to do it, so she stood up and slowly took off her clothes. However, she tried to hide her breasts and crotch with her arms.

"Come on Kara, don't be shy, put your arms down to your waist." Lena waited lustfully for Kara to finally reveal her beautiful body to her.

Kara once again didn't do the task immediately, but Lena wasn't that strict yet. It took Kara a few seconds to get the courage, but then she did it.

"Your body looks stunning Kara, you look beautiful... I can't believe we haven't done this sooner. Turn around for me." Lena commanded Kara with a soft tone.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara was blushing from Lena's compliments. She couldn't believe that someone as perfect as Lena was complimenting her looks.

Lena took a minute to admire Kara's amazing body and then decided to continue the play, "Kara, one more thing we need to make clear. My pleasure comes first. Your pleasure is not important, during some of our plays, it may not come at all, that's always up to me, understand? If you ever put your pleasure in front of mine, you will regret it."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I understand." Kara obediently answered.

"Okay, so now that I made that clear before I leave and let you get your precious sleep, you will pleasure me, Kara."

Kara's look was a bit confused until she was Lena taking off her jeans. Kara knew where this was going and it made her a bit scared and nervous. She never had sex with a girl and she didn't know how to properly satisfy a woman. And Lena will probably have high demands.

When Kara was lost in her thoughts, Lena had the time to take off her panties as well and dropped them on the ground.

Lena saw the scared look on Kara's face and she encouraged her, "Come on Kara, get on your knees, you have work to do."

Kara immediately got on her knees, but she didn't know what to do next, "Umm, Ms. Luthor I know I shouldn't talk back and I apologize, I want to do this, but I don't know how.." Kara was ashamed that she had to ask this and expected punishment from Lena, but it didn't come.

Lena found it funny and cute how Kara was already so scared of the punishment that she apologized immediately, but she didn't want to punish Kara for this, in the end, it was true that she had never done this and she won't be angry if Kara messes up a bit.

"Kara, don't worry, just follow your instincts, use your mouth and fingers, I'm sure you will figure it out." With these words, the conversation ended.

Kara moved a bit closer. Unlike Lena's armpits, this sight was way more appealing to her. Lena smelled perfect and her cute pussy looked sweet. Lena was mostly shaved but had a little bit of hair up top. She was also already wet, which made Kara blush, but Lena didn't see that.

Then finally, Kara first put her fingers wet in her mouth, and then she stuck in two of her fingers. Slowly moving them in and out.

Lena immediately moaned in pleasure. Which made Kara really happy.

Kara continued to use just fingers, changing up the pace a little bit. Kara was still hesitant about when should she start to use her mouth, but Lena implied that she wouldn't punish her if she messed up now, so she decided, now is the best time.

Kara slowly touched Lena's skin with her tongue. She instantly tasted all the flavors of Lena's juice that was now leaking everywhere, including her couch. And it was beautiful. Kara pushed her head even closer and started licking Lena's perfect pussy. Moving her tongue up and down, in and out. She tried to pay special attention to Lena's clitoris as well, but it was all overwhelming for her and didn't do everything properly.

Yet Lena was moaning in pleasure, she grabbed Kara's hair and pushed her into her pussy. Obviously, Kara had to let her, because she wouldn't have the strength, but Kara liked it. With her second hand, Lena was squeezing one of the nearby pillows on the couch. She didn't expect Kara to be this good this soon. The pleasure was ecstatic.

Kara didn't focus on anything else, but Lena's moans and Lena's pleasure, luckily her tongue couldn't feel sore, so she still kept up the same pace as she had at the start, which was like a cherry on top for Lena.

"Yes, Kara, lick me, lick me!" Lena starting spouting orders at Kara, though she didn't need to command Kara to continue.

"Don't stop Kara, you are amazing, you are so good!"

After hearing those words, Kara felt extra encouraged to pleasure Lena, she didn't hear those words from Lena for a long time and it took all this to hear them. And if she had to do this for Lena to appreciate her, she will.

"Make me cum Kara! Fuck me with your tongue!" Lena was almost screaming.

Kara worked her tongue hard without stopping and eventually, Lena let out a loud long scream of pleasure which indicated that Lena had reached the peak.

Kara wasn't sure if she should stop or not, since Lena already came, but didn't give any other commands, so she just continued until she was told otherwise.

"Kara.. stop licking and instead clean up my pussy, I don't want my panties soaked." After a few seconds of rest, Lena collected some thoughts and ordered Kara to clean her up.

Kara now used both her mouth and fingers, to clean Lena up, she also tried to clean the wet patch left on the couch with her hand, but it didn't work so well...

Kara was also really wet herself, during the entire licking session, her own pussy was dripping, but she knew she wasn't allowed to touch herself and she knew Lena's pleasure was the priority.  
After a few minutes, Lena ordered Kara to stop completely and Kara obediently did.

"Give me a few minutes to collect myself, Kara." With these words, Lena put back on her panties and jeans, after zipping them, she once again looked completely formal and professional. Meanwhile, Kara was kneeling on the ground, naked with a wet patch between her legs.

Lena knew how much Kara wanted to cum, but she decided to torture her instead, "Kara, I know that your pussy is aching, but not today. Also, of course, you're not allowed to touch yourself when you're alone, otherwise, there really wouldn't be a point right?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara was obedient, but there was a sad tone to her voice, she really wanted to cum as well.

"Of course you can now put your pyjamas back on Kara, I will be on my way, goodnight."

"Goodnight Ms. Luthor.". Kara answered and with these words, Lena left her flat.

Kara had so many emotions running through her entire body, she was so happy, excited, but at the same time confused, worried and scared of what will come, In her entire life, she was never in this situation before. So she didn't know what to expect or what would it do to her daily life.

Kara cleaned up the couch and the floor and then stayed on the couch and tried to fall asleep. At first, she couldn't, because she was still horny, but that eventually faded away and Kara finally fell asleep.


	4. Control

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Caning, Verbal Abuse, Abuse, Torture, Water Sports (Golden Shower), Manipulation, Slapping, Spanking

Lena was considering all her options, and variables. She was in her base right now and she had a lot of time to think about her next steps with Kara. Lena, of course, knew how regular BDSM and similar relationships functioned, it was always all about the submissive being in power, about limits, about being caring, fair, and other things. But this was no regular relationship. She was a Luthor and she almost had Supergirl in her power. Lena didn't want to be fair to Supergirl, she didn't want her to have a say in anything, she wanted to bypass her limits and then go even further until Kara would beg using absolutely anything to satisfy her. However, she still had to find out a way of doing that. Kara, as Lena was constantly reminding herself, was still a Kryptonian and she was weaker and she couldn't whip her, slap her, hit her, and Lena honestly didn't even know if she could penetrate her butt which she predicted was tight. Basically, Lena had almost unlimited options when it came to psychological torture, but had almost no ways of using psychical torture and she desperately wanted to change that.

Lena was already considering Kryptonite, however, she was afraid that with Kryptonite, boundaries would be crossed and Kara would back out. She already knew the reaction Kara had when Kryptonite was in play, how defensive and betrayed she felt. If Lena showed her that she still had Kryptonite and now wanted to use it against her, it could easily push Kara away and it might cause even more unfortunate events. Also, another problem was the engineering and designing part. If she was to really make something out of Kryptonite to weaken Supergirl enough so that she could torture her, what would it be? A whip? Collar? Handcuffs? Ballgag? Or just some rock that she would put on a table during their plays? Everything had its pros and cons and Lena just couldn't decide what to do and if she should even proceed with any of these ideas.

Lena tried to drive away from the idea of using Kryptonite, but no matter what her brilliant mind came up with, she always came back to the conclusion, that Kara's only weakness is Kryptonite and only with that she can hurt her. So she started to drive more into the idea and various implementations of it. For example how much would she need to weaken Supergirl and not critically endanger her? While Lena wanted to hurt and torture Kara badly, she didn't want to kill her and didn't want to endanger Kara's life. She threw away the whip idea because Lena decided she wanted the Kryptonite object to be directly attached to Kara, however, she didn't discard the option completely as it may be useful in the future. Ballgag also wasn't Lena's favorite as she felt it would be harder to control, also exposing Kryptonite directly into Kara's mouth cavity could have some unwanted effects. Another problem would be speech, while Lena wanted to restrict Kara as much as possible, she wanted her to be able to communicate when being affected by Kryptonite. She also scrapped a strapon or a dildo idea for basically the same reason as the Ballgag, just different holes, of course. All that was left of her ideas were the handcuffs and collar. She thought about the handcuffs, however, concluded that collar is way sexier, and also if Kara wore a collar, she could just use normal handcuffs and they would have the same restricting effect.

So collar it was, but now for the design. Of course, it would require a lot of refining, cutting, grinding of Kryptonite with pinpoint accuracy to create a collar out of it, but she had the tools, personnel, and money to do anything she wanted, but more obstacles were coming up. Like, wouldn't a collar made entirely out of Kryptonite overwhelm Kara too much? Also, how would she even put it on and off, installing such a mechanism directly into the Kryptonite would be way too difficult even for Lena. She was smart and more and more possibilities were instantly popping up in Lena's mind, but she had to have the perfect solution, she wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than perfect. She could create the kryptonite collar, but cut it apart in one place and install a small steel cover where the unlocking mechanism would be, but there were still problems remaining, the amount of Kryptonite was a problem in more ways than one. One was already mentioned earlier and the second one was the fact that Lena may be interested in using different doses of Kryptonite to torture Kara in different scenarios. In some cases, she might just want it to be strong enough so that Kara would feel slaps on her cheeks and ass, other times she would want her ass covered bruises and blood. And sometimes even make the Kryptonite's power so strong that Kara wouldn't be able to stand up and all she would be able to do is beg. Lena kept drawing and creating blueprints and plans of the collar, she kept scrapping it over and over again, she was going mad with creating the perfect solution to her problem. Luckily Lena's brain wasn't the only one with ideas in her facility.

"Ms. Luthor, what are you doing?" Hope interrupted Lena's messy thoughts and found her a big pile of blueprints.

"Uhh, nothing Hope, I just need to design and invent this contraption.." Lena brushed off Hope's question.

Hope took a closer look, "Ms. Luthor why do you need a collar... made out of Kryptonite?" She was confused but only as much as her program allowed her to be.

"You wouldn't understand Hope, let it be." Lena didn't want to include Hope in this endeavor of hers, they had other, more important tasks that Hope needed to focus on.

"Ms. Luthor if you wish to subdue Supergirl, it's possible to send her an innocent gift with Kryptonite inside it and then you can proceed as you please." Hope, really didn't understand, she thought that all Lena wanted to do is to imprison or even kill Supergirl, but that was not the case.

"No, Hope I don't want to kill her, in fact, I already have Supergirl exactly where I want her and I want to convince her to use this Kryptonite on herself.. willingly. I just can't figure out the best solution to all my problems." Lena's tone for once sounded defeated, resigned. She was exhausted from all of this thinking.

Hope still didn't understand why and how would Lena convince a Kryptonian to use Kryptonite against herself, however, she wasn't the one to question Lena's motives and goals, "Maybe I can take a look, Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that Hope, thanks." At first, Lena didn't want to include Hope, but she was so tired that she realized that a fresh mind would come with new ideas and made the whole ordeal much easier.

Hope then went on to look into all the blueprints, all of Lena's ideas and drawings, she needed to gather all the information necessary to craft a solution. She was working very efficiently and quickly, and after a few minutes, Hope came up with a solution.

"Ms. Luthor, we are living in modern times, use technology." Hope was a little bit vague on her statement, which Lena pointed out.

"What do you mean Hope?" asked Lena wearily.

"There are so many possibilities, Ms. Luthor, these days everything is controlled by electricity, by remote controllers, by.. you know technology. I already came up with many gadgets that could be installed onto and into your collar to hopefully make it the perfect object that you envisioned. If you want to control the amount of kryptonite, simply don't make the entire collar out of Kryptonite, instead make a cover for the collar out of a strong alloy, and then you can insert small cylinder-like Kryptonite bits inside. The special alloy that I found in our database should be able to dampen the effects of the Kryptonite, it should be effective up to almost 95%. If we rig the entire collar with some microchips and wiring you can control the intensity of Kryptonite with a simple controller or even by voice recognition. The same thing goes for the opening mechanism. Why have a lock that can be broken, why have a mechanism that someone would be able to brute force? I should be able to engineer it, to be unlockable and lockable only from the inside, which would be impossible to do, however, you can always program it into a simple remote controller or your voice. All of this, of course, will require incredibly accurate and careful engineering because we are talking about devices so small that we can't see them with a naked eye, but Supergirl would have no chance of escaping this contraption without your will."

Lena was just amazed. She starred at Hope for a good few seconds before breaking out of the trance. Now she realized that she should have asked Hope for help way earlier, but she also cursed herself for not being smart enough, to think about this. She was just thinking about the old fashion way and totally forgot about what can be done with today's technology, which is ironic, considering her other projects.

"Hope, that is just amazing, I'm lost for words..." Lena was speechless.

"Don't worry, Ms. Luthor, this is my job.". Hope replied with a considerate smile.

Suddenly Lena had an urgent need to own this collar, so that she could introduce it to Kara, "Hope, can you start working on it right now and implement all the features that you mentioned? Install the chips for both the controller and voice recognition."

"Of course Ms. Luthor, already working on it." Hope obediently replied without much thought.

However, Lena had one more spicy idea, "Oh, Hope, I almost forgot. Could you make the collar to give electric shocks as well?"

"Of course Ms. Luthor, it will be done in 2 to 3 days." Hope quickly replied with a smile and went left the room.

Lena felt euphoric, finally, she would have the definite upper hand above Kara, but she still had worries in the back of her head, because there was a high chance that Kara would immediately back out upon seeing and feeling the Kryptonite and all of this would be over.

After about 10 minutes of going through her thoughts, Lena decided to give Kara a break until the collar was ready. After all, if Kara complied and agreed to wear it, she intended to test it out immediately the same day and she would need to be well-rested for that.

**Two days later**

Kara was just having lunch by herself with her thoughts lost completely somewhere else. She didn't understand why all of a sudden, Lena ignored her. She still met her like once or twice during the last two days, but Lena didn't show any interest in her specifically. It was all very confusing for her. Kara didn't actually mind it that much, because she was still very unsure about this whole thing with Lena, but it also made her very nervous, because Lena could have been preparing something big. After the lunch, Kara managed to get these thoughts out of her head as she was just taking strolls around the city, enjoying the scenery. Nothing unusual was happening, she had time to properly collect herself. While she enjoyed the adrenaline rush of when she had to save someone, she cherished moments like this very much.

As the evening was closing in, she asked Alex if she didn't want to spend an evening with her and have a nice dinner, "Hey, Alex, I-umm I feel very lonely lately, could you please spend the night with me today? We can order some food and watch TV as always." Kara said it with a little bit of a sad, but hopeful tone.

Unfortunately, Alex's reply wasn't what Kara wanted to hear, "I'm really sorry Kara that you feel down, but I actually have a date and this is super important to me, booked restaurant and all of that, I hope you understand..."

"Y-yes, of course, I understand Alex, I wish you the best and I want you to be happy." Kara tried to sound convincing but didn't really do a good job as her tone was even sadder than before.

"Ah, Kara I'm really so sorry, but I have to do this, I will make it up to you tomorrow, We will spend the entire evening on the couch with good food and good movies, alright? I promise!" Alex tried to comfort Kara as much as possible.

"Alright, Alex, I'm looking forward to it then!" Kara responded with a much happier note now.

With these words, their comms ended and Kara decided to make just a few more circles around the city before returning home. But exactly in these last few minutes of her duty, her comms were interrupted... by Lena.

"Kara, I want you in my office right now." Kara heard Lena's collected voice in her ear and her heart started racing.

"Uh, Lena, I mean Ms. Luthor, I'm really sorry, but it's late and I'm tired, can I come next morning?" Kara was hoping this would work out, but she was naive.

Lena decided not to call out Kara on calling her by her first name over the comms, but she was absolutely awaiting punishment and she also didn't like the fact that Kara was disobeying her at all, "Kara, did I stutter or something? I said that I want you in my office right now and you will do as I say."

Lena didn't sound angry at all, but that's what scared Kara, even more, when she was so cold and calm, Lena became even scarier, "Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm incredibly sorry I don't know what got into me, I'm on my way." Kara very quickly resigned and obeyed Lena's command and in a few seconds, she was in her office.

Upon entering Lena's office, Kara immediately looked down at the floor, she learned that much.

"Hmm, is this how you should greet me, Kara?" Lena teased her, she wanted to make her uncertain, unsure. She also had the very special collar in her handbag, but Hope did a good job and the alloy surrounding the Kryptonite was completely dampening it and at least right now, Kara could not feel any of it.

Kara hesitated but then decided to do the only thing she has learned so far, "umm, I'm sorry Ms. Luthor." As she said that, she tried to correct herself by going on all fours and slowly crawling towards Lena, her head still pointing downwards.

As Kara did that a big smile appeared on Lena's face as she saw Kara slowly crawling towards her feet. When she was closing it, Lena decided to take two steps back to tease Kara a little bit.

When Lena stepped back, it made Kara a bit confused, filling her with the impression that maybe Lena didn't want this, but since she didn't say anything, Kara decided to continue to crawl towards her feet. Then she finally reached Lena's boots and softly started kissing them. She was scared to stop on her own, so she would just let Lena stop her once she felt like it.

Lena looked down on Kara with pride of what she had made her do, the things she made her to just during this week were probably way more humiliating than anything else that ever happened in her life. She let Kara kiss her feet for about 5 minutes before stopping her.

"Kara, I want you to get up on your legs. And you can look at me if you want to." Said Lena with a more laid back tone now. She was about to introduce her to the collar and so she wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

Kara hesitated to look up into Lena's eyes, so she kept them down.

"Don't worry, I won't punish you," remarked Lena cheekily as she noticed Kara still looking at the floor.

Only after that, Kara got the courage and looked up.

"I have something very special for you Kara... but I want you to know that this will be the only thing that I won't be forcing onto you and you are completely free to refuse and just leave." This wasn't exactly true, because even if Kara refused, she was prepared to do her best and manipulate her into it.

Kara looked confused, to her it must have been something really serious and important if suddenly Lena wanted to ask her for permission, "What is it, Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked nervously.

Lena then without another word, took a box out of her handbag, it was a pretty box with a ribbon on top. Lena just kept looking at it for a few seconds and then handed it over to Kara.

Kara hesitantly took the box and looked at it, thinking about what it was. She didn't have to wait for long, because after a few seconds, Lena insisted that she opened it.

When she did it, all that Kara saw was an ordinary (if you could call it ordinary) steel collar, which looked very clean and professionally made. Kara realized what it was, but not to the entire extent.

"Now, Kara, I want you to give me the collar." Kara obeyed and handed it over to Lena.

"Will you put it on me, Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked with a rather eager tone.

"Well maybe I will collar you, Kara, that's actually up to you," Lena answered back with a serious voice.

"But why? It's just a regular steel collar, I didn't think you would ask for my permission about something like this, Ms. Luthor." Kara was very puzzled, she didn't understand this situation at all.

"Oh, my cute little Kara, it's because this isn't a regular collar... let me show you." Lena took a small remote controller out of her pocket and took one of the biggest risks of her life. Quickly showing the controller to Kara and then pressing one of the buttons on it.

Suddenly a very weak and green light started to emit through the alloy. While the effect was so small that it wouldn't affect Kara in strength at all, she immediately felt the effects and recognized what it was right away.

"W-what? Lena what is that?" Kara immediately took a few steps back, without even thinking about calling Lena as Ms. Luthor.

"What do you think Kara? It's Kryptonite." Lena tried to sound confident, but secretly, she was very nervous, Kara's first reaction already made her very worried.

"H-how, why?! How could you do this to me, Lena? How could you betray me like this?" Kara was now very defensive and was even starting to get a bit angry.

"I want to take our relationship a step further, Kara. I want to have full power over you, of course, I can make you lick my boots, pleasure me, and other things. But you are still Kryptonian and you do it because you like it, you even admitted it. If there was something that you wouldn't want to do, I couldn't stop you from leaving. I don't have anything to force you to do my bidding. I can't punish you psychically because you are invulnerable without this cute little rock." Lena kind of expected this reaction and she was scared of it, but now she couldn't show that and had to use all of her charisma to manipulate Kara into putting this collar around her neck.

"No! Just no! This is too much Lena, Kryptonite is my only weakness and you want me to put that around my neck?! I would be completely helpless!"

"But Kara I-"

"No!" Kara was getting so angry she even interrupted Lena.

"Listen, Lena, I can't do this, do you understand? Humiliating me was one thing, but using Kryptonite against me?! That's on a different scale! Even if I was to agree to it, what if something bad happened? Before you said that if there was an emergency I would be able to leave and do my duties immediately, how would I do that with that thing on?!" Kara was stepping back and forth around the room almost screaming in anger.

"Kara, I know how you feel about this, but trust me. You do trust me, right? I never betrayed you and I don't plan on doing that now either. This collar can recognize my voice and it can be both locked and unlocked by a simple word." Then Lena showed Kara how it functioned by setting up a simple word "release" and then parroting it twice, showing the collar locking and unlocking by itself.

"And can I unlock it?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"No, you can't Kara then there would be no point of this locking mechanism because when that collar is around your cute neck I want it to stay there until I say it can be removed. But our agreement is still valid. Whenever there's an emergency, I will immediately say the word needed for unlocking the collar and you can leave without any arguments." Lena kept her voice calm. The fact that Kara asked that one simple question was a victory because it meant that Kara was at least slightly considering it.

"But, the Kryptonite will still have an effect on me after the collar is down, how am I supposed to fly off to save a life when I will still be affected by Kryptonite?" Kara kept asking more and more questions.

"This remote controller..." Lena put her hand up with the controller in her hand, "I can control the amount of Kryptonite that will be affecting you, as I already showed you a few minutes ago. It has many different options, the first option is obviously completely disabling the Kryptonite output, which will turn the Kryptonite collar, into a regular collar. The second one is the smallest dosage of Kryptonite, using that option, you will only feel very light effects, you will feel my slaps, my punches, and kicks, but I still wouldn't be able to make you bleed or penetrate your skin. Just a few bruises that would heal quite quickly anyways. Your flying, strength, and moving capabilities will be restricted, but only a little bit. With strength, you could probably still overpower me and you would be able to lift off the ground and fly for a little bit. You shouldn't feel pain, only slight discomfort, and tiredness. However, even with the lowest setting, you shouldn't be able to tear the collar off with brute force, if you would be thinking about that. Also, the effects will wear off very quickly after disabling the output. The third one will start to make you a bit more uncomfortable. You will start feeling light pain just from the effects of Kryptonite and all of your abilities will be restricted even more. You could still lift off the ground, but only for a few seconds, definitely wouldn't be flying anywhere. Your speed will also be dampened a lot, you could probably still beat the fastest person in the world on a 100-meter track like a cake, but you would probably faint from exhaustion." Lena couldn't help herself and laugh a little, but she didn't want Kara to have an opportunity to talk yet, so she immediately continued her speech.

"Anyways, your skin will bruise more easily and if I try hard enough, there will be blood." Lena couldn't stop a smirk escaping, "Once turning off this option, the effects should wear off within minutes, but it also depends on how long that option will be turned on, but I will talk about that later. The next, fourth option is like the middle. The pain will increase and even without any physical activity, you will be extremely tired within 30 to 45 minutes. For your flight, even now you will still be able to lift off, but you will drop almost immediately, it will be like a prolonged jump. With this setting, you will bruise like a regular human, so one strong whiplash will leave a nice bruise. Also, any kind of skin invulnerability that you have will be pretty much gone, so if I wanted to stab you, that absolutely regular kitchen blade, will go right through." Lena was getting excited and even a little bit wet as she was explaining all of this to Kara, however, she, on the other hand, looked frightened and in shock.

Nonetheless, Lena continued, "Don't be scared Kara, I don't plan on stabbing you." She reassured Kara as she saw her shocked face upon saying that sentence, "Upon disabling the option, the effects of Kryptonite should completely wear out in about 15 to 25 minutes. The next and penultimate option brings it out on the harsher side. The pain inflicted by Kryptonite will be on such a scale that you probably won't stay quiet for more than a few seconds at a time. All of your powers will be completely gone, no enhanced hearing, x-ray vision, laser eyes, or even flying, strength and speed. Actually now, you will be weaker than the average human, if you tried to punch me in this setting, I could probably easily defend myself with one hand and I'm not a physically strong person myself." Lena chuckled a bit, but then proceeded further with her explanations.

"You will also bruise more easily than a regular human, one hard slap on your pretty cheek will leave a nice bruise. Your skin will also tear more easily and a few semi-hard whiplashes will make the blood pour. Your healing speed will also be below average even for a human, but that doesn't really matter, because you will most likely never have this collar on for long enough for any healing to take effect anyways. And without any physical activity, you will most likely start getting tired as early as 15 minutes after turning the collar on. And if you tried doing any activity, like even regular running or boxing. You would faint in about 5 minutes. The effects will wear off in about 30 to 45 minutes after the collar is turned off. Now for the last and most extreme setting. This will basically make you my rag doll. Just after a few seconds, you will be so weak, you won't be able to stand your legs without support, the pain will be so great that you will be putting out constant screams, Not only that you obviously won't have any abilities, all of your functions will be way below human average. One hard slap will create purple and almost blackish bruises. One whiplash will cause blood and all your pain receptors will be enhanced, so all of this will also hurt more than it would an average person. Even while laying completely still you will start to faint in about 10 minutes and probably fall unconscious in 15. I couldn't properly calculate how long will it take for the effects to wear off, but my estimate is about 1 and a half to 2 hours." Lena stopped and looked at Kara. Her face showed absolute terror. She wanted to allow Kara to have some questions and more concerns now, but since she didn't say anything for about 10 seconds, she decided to continue, there wasn't that much left.

"I know you have some questions, Kara, however, I will finish what I want to say and maybe I will answer some of them already. You probably have some concerns about long term usage. Like how much will this option affect you if it will be forced on you for a said amount of time. The lowest setting can easily be used for several hours without any long term effects or life dangers. Even with a really long term usage, like a few weeks, it wouldn't be life-threatening, however, your powers could be possibly weakened permanently by that time or at least weakened for a very long time. The second option should also be completely safe for at least a few hours. You might faint after two or so hours with some physical activity, however, you should be able to wake up on your own even without turning the device off. It just wouldn't be a very pleasant hangover. It would also be possible to wear the collar with this option for at least a week, but you would feel tired all day and probably would fall asleep in many places where you wouldn't want that and the dampening effects would be much quicker and larger than on the lowest setting. And according to my calculations, if you were to wear this collar with this setting for at least a month and a half, you would fall into a coma and die a few days later. The middle option is getting more interesting as it's completely safe only for about 12 hours. I'm not saying there wouldn't be complications, but not permanent or life-threatening ones. After 24 hours of wearing the collar, you would be in constant pain what you wouldn't really be able to suppress, so definitely noticeable in public. You would also probably look drunk, as you wouldn't be able to stand straight without support. And even though in the first few hours of using this setting, your powers might still work a bit, after 24 hours, they all disappear and after 3 days they would disappear either completely or at least for an extended period of time. And you would probably die 2 to 3 days later. However, all of this, are just my calculations, this has never been done before to anyone and thus I have nothing else to go off from. I hope you understand." Lena gave Kara an innocent smile like she was talking about not murdering her and then continued.

"Next option is the one that starts to really sting. Just after 4 hours, you would be unable to talk properly because most sounds coming from your mouth would be screams. You wouldn't be able to stand up, at least not for very long and you would be extra prone to any bruises and injuries. After 6 to 8 hours, you could do nothing, but lay on the ground and cry your eyes out. After 12 hours there would be the last chance to turn it off and save you from any permanent effects. Your powers would most likely be gone, however. After just 12 hours and 45 minutes, you wouldn't feel pain anymore. The Kryptonite would overload your sensor systems and your brain and even after turning it off, the effects would be permanent and you would most likely spend the rest of your life in a bed. After 13 hours and about 15 minutes, you would be dead. The last option is the most intense one, however, it doesn't differ that much from the previous one, except all the timestamps are shorter. Basically, imagine everything I told you about the previous option, but cut the times in half and you have the effects of this one. Of course, the pain guiding you through the experience would be greater. Ah, but don't worry Kara, as I already said many times, I don't plan to kill you or even cripple you permanently, I understand what you bring to the outside world and I don't want to take you away from them. Afterall if I want to have fun with you on one of the harsher settings for a longer period of time I can do an easy trick, by turning it on, but after a few minutes, I can turn it down to a lower setting and it will keep you on the same level of pain, however, I will be able to keep you like that for a longer period of time, isn't that clever? Now my mighty Supergirl, what do you have to say?" Lena finally ended her long speech which left her exhausted and it left Kara exhausted as well, all she had to do was listen to it and it was absolutely terrifying.

"L-lena, but how can I trust you? You said it yourself, you can kill me with that without much effort and I'm just supposed to give my life away to you? Am I supposed to believe that you will always hold back and that you will never snap and go over the boundaries? Also, you said that recovery from the regular usage of the last option is about 2-3 hours right? Well, if a situation emerges and I need to be somewhere in the city immediately, what am I supposed to do? I can't just wait for 2 hours to get back into my conditions, meanwhile, my friends and lots of citizens could get hurt or even killed! This is not a risk I'm willing to take, sorry Lena..." Kara's voice was still really scared and she was stuttering a bit.

"Kara you keep asking me how can you trust me, but that's the point. You just have to Kara. You just have to, otherwise, there's no point. I may be manipulative and sadistic, but I'm not stupid, I won't let emotions endanger your life, Kara. If I wanted to force this collar on you I could do it very easily, we both know that Kryptonite has to be just in your near surroundings to take effect. I could just turn this thing up on maximum and throw it towards you and then I could just put it around your neck without much effort. But if you can't trust me, you can just leave, I won't force you or try to convince you anymore. But if you trust me, then equip this collar. But if you don't, I will throw away this idea immediately and I will happily destroy this collar together with the kryptonite inside of it in front of you." Lena tried to make one last stand, intentionally ignoring Kara's last concern, because that was still an issue that needed to be solved, but she had no interest in caring about that at, in this exact moment. She tried to push just a bit more when she saw Kara's uncertain and hesitant face.

"Oh, my sweet Kara. I know you want it, you are just scared, but you don't have to be. I will take care of you, I will protect you while you have this collar on. You want it so much, I can feel it, you crave it. All your life you had to be dominant, never had the chance to be the one who surrenders. To be the one who's powerless, helpless. You always missed that even though you never wanted to admit that. I'm giving you that option right now. I'm giving you the choice to decide, but we both know which of the two you should choose." Lena ended on a decisive note and now all she had to do was wait. Now it was the time. Now it was either her victory or defeat.

"I-I don't know Lena, I just can't... It's Kryptonite..." Kara said with a resigned tone to her voice.

"But you can Kara, and you should. Overcome your fears, be stronger by being weaker." While Lena didn't want to convince Kara anymore, she knew she was on the edge of saying yes and she wouldn't give up when she recognized that.

"Lena.. please... stop." Kara was so close to saying yes, she knew that herself.

"Come on Kara, don't disappoint me now. Don't be a bad girl." Lena was so close, that she just decided to put her manipulative skills to work again.

Lena saw Kara's conflicted face after her last sentence. She knew she did the right thing calling her bad girl. There were tears on Kara's beautiful face, falling down on the floor.

"Lena... Yes... I accept. But please, please don't take advantage of that, in different situations, I beg you." Kara immediately started crying upon finishing that sentence like she was already regretting her decision.

"What do you mean Kara?" Lena responded with a smile on her face... She had won.

"I mean, don't hurt my friends, you can hurt me all you want, but please not them," Kara replied in between cries.

"Oh, Kara do you still think that I'm a villain? I want to hurt you, yes but that doesn't mean that I want to hurt anyone else or take over the world, or anything else you had in mind." Lena basically laughed off Kara's remark, which would make her extremely angry a few days ago, but now it didn't matter.

Kara was still crying, but a burden has fallen off of her heart. Meanwhile, Lena was ready to put on Kara's collar. Slowly moving towards her, "Kara, hold up your hair, so they don't get caught under the collar." Kara did as she was told and held up all of her pretty blond hair while still sobbing.

Lena softly laid the collar on her neck. Then using the word that was set in the very beginning, it locked itself around Kara's neck. At first, it felt a bit loose to Kara, but after a few seconds, the collar adjusted itself perfectly to fit Kara's throat. She could feel it on her neck while swallowing and it was so tight that she would have no chance sticking even a finger between that collar and her skin.

The entire time, the collar was set on the lowest settings, but since Kara didn't have it on her neck before, she didn't feel the effects even though she was practically exposed to it for almost an hour. But now she could already slightly feel it. It made her panic a bit, but she tried to collect herself.

On the other hand, Lena was once again filled with confidence. There was no going back for the Girl of Steel now. And she could stop pretending like she cared about what Kara had to say. She took a step back and admired Kara with pride. Then went back a step closer and swiftly slapped Kara across a cheek.

Kara cried out, but more out of shock than pain, because she didn't expect that. She knew what Kryptonite did to her, but she just somehow didn't acknowledge that fact. Kara was surprised and started to stroke her cheek.

"Put your hands down Kara." Kara quickly obeyed.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry." Just now Kara finally addressed Lena as "Ms. Luthor" again and just now she also realized how much she messed up by calling her Lena the entire time, but she hoped, she wouldn't pick up on that.

"Good girl, Kara." Lena stroked Kara's cheek a bit, but then gave her another quick slap across the face.

"Do you feel that?" Lena was enjoying this moment greatly.

"Ouch, yes Ms, Luthor, it hurts." Kara's cheek already turned reddish.

"Well, that's the point, so I'm glad that it does." Lena thought about her next move and decided that she would just go straight for the punishment.

Lena once again calmed Kara down by stroking her a cheek for a little bit, but then suddenly grabbed her hair and started pulling her towards her big office desk.

For Kara, it was a shock and tried to pull away from Lena, tried to defend herself. Lena started to struggle, after all, she mentioned that in this setting, Kara would still be able to overpower her if she wanted to. So she decided to let her go and instead reached for the controller, turning up the settings to the second setting. Kara immediately felt the effect and reacted by trying to pull on her collar.

"Please Lena, it hurts, I'm sorry, please turn it off!" Kara begged Lena to turn the settings down again, this was just the second-lowest setting, and Kara already in a panic mode. She also forgot to call Lena "Ms. Luthor" again which she regretted already.

"No, Kara, you need to learn how to behave! Something like this can't ever happen, do you understand? If you ever fight back I will make you regret it!" Lena was now extremely angry because she was not willing to just let go such behavior.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Luthor, It won't happen again, I swear! Please turn the settings down, I beg you!" Kara sobbed and begged Lena to turn the device down.

"Kara, you misbehaved and you need to punished for that, I know you understand that. If I was to back down on every punishment just because of your cute little cries and pleads for forgiveness, I would be a terrible mistress. We will finish the rest of this session on this setting and don't argue with me anymore if you don't want me to turn it up even higher." Said Lena with a collected voice now and awaited Kara's response before continuing.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry," Kara responded and kept her head low in shame.

Lena then proceeded to grab Kara by her hair again and pulled her towards the table. Kara tried to follow the movements and pace of Lena's hand so it wouldn't hurt that much, but Lena was ruthless so it didn't help much.

"Bend over the table Kara and stick your cute butt out," Lena commanded her.

"Um, Yes Ms. Luthor." Kara hesitantly obeyed but was scared of what was to come.

Lena then moved directly behind Kara and admired her firm, perfect ass. After a minute she started groping it with her hand and then suddenly pulled Kara's pants down. Which made Kara quickly inhale as a wave of chills spread across her body. Then Lena proceeded to slap each of Kara's buttcheeks once, both slaps getting Kara to let out two moans.

Kara's heart was racing. She felt pain before. Kryptonite was used on her before and she also faced villains so strong that they didn't even need Kryptonite to hurt her, but this was different. She willingly let Lena restrain her with Kryptonite and was now bent over her desk getting humiliated and groped. It felt both terrible and freeing at once and these emotions were battling inside of her.

After checking out Kara some more, Lena decided to pull down her cute panties as well. Now completely revealing her already exposed butt completely.

"Oh, Kara your ass looks beautiful." Lena admired.

Kara wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer, but she did anyway, "Thank you, Ms. Luthor" while saying it, she also blushed.

"Too bad, I will have to ruin it." Lena finished with a sigh.

"Ms. Luthor?" Kara was confused about what Lena meant with that.

"I told you, Kara, that I will need to teach you how to behave and tonight you didn't behave at all, did you?" While talking, Lena was moving around the desk and reaching into one of the drawers.

"No, I wasn't, I'm sorry Ms. Luthor." Kara quickly responded with a sad tone.

"I'm glad that you realize that, however, I will still punish you, to teach you a lesson." Lena pulled out a cane from the drawer and made sure that Kara saw it. Kara wanted to say something but decided it would be best to stay quiet.

"I will cane you for every time that you called me by my first name in the last hour. Which was about 10 times, Kara." Lena was enjoying herself as she noticed that Kara was trembling.

"You counted, Ms. Luthor?" Kara softly asked with a trembling tone.

"Of course I did Kara, did you think I was gonna just let it go? You were very rude to me and you should be thankful that I'm only punishing you for this."

"You are right, Ms. Luthor I was very rude, I'm very sorry." Kara quickly responded and agreed with what Lena said.

Lena pretty much ignored what Kara said and instead went back behind Kara and got ready for the first swing, "Just so we make it clear, I will cane you 10 times and after each hit, you will count the number of hits. If you move away from the desk, we will start over. If you forget to count, we will start over and if you try to cover your butt with your hands or in any other way, we will start over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara was incredibly scared, she had no idea how much this would hurt.

Lena finally swung for the first hit. Lena wasn't holding back and put all her power behind the hit, which echoed around the empty room and made Kara scream out in pain. Kara wanted to be strong, but tears immediately burst out.

"One." Kara tried to keep a collected voice, but she was crying and couldn't hide it.

Lena wanted to toy with Kara a little bit, "How did it feel, Kara?, Was it pleasant?"

"No, Ms. Luthor, it wasn't. I'm really sorry that I misbehaved today, I will never do it again, I don't want to get hit again, please!" Kara now didn't even try to hide the cries and terror in her voice.

"You are really sweet Kara, but I won't let you off the hook easy, I said I will cane you 10 times and I will go through with it." With these words, Lena swung for the second hit.

Kara cried out, "Two!"

Lena teased Kara a bit wit the cane by moving it on the skin of her butt a bit which made Kara whimper. After a few seconds, she swung for yet another hit.

Kara kept on crying and screaming, "Oh Rao, Three!"

Lena moved a bit closer and stroked Kara's cheeks a bit, moving from one buttcheek to another, after she slapped them both very lightly. Then she moved away and swung for the fourth hit.

"Four!" Kara already made two small puddles of tears on the desk.

"Kara, you are doing great, your butt is already red, it looks much better like this!" Lena praised Kara for her behavior and then almost immediately swung for another hit.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor. Ahh, Five!" Kara wanted to grab something that she could crush because she couldn't handle the pain at all, but there wasn't anything nearby except some documents and papers and she wouldn't dare to destroy those, so all she could do was to clench her fists as much as possible.

Quickly after the fifth hit, Lena moved in for the sixth

"Please, Ms. Luthor it hurts... Six!" Kara really couldn't handle it anymore. She expected Lena to be at least a bit gentle during their first physical session like this, but she felt that Lena was swinging hard and she wasn't holding back at all.

"That's the point you silly." Lena moved in closer and lightly slapped one of Kara's buttcheek three times and Kara whimpered.

"Is it sensitive?" Lena knew the answer, but she just couldn't get enough of Kara being broken down like this.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, please I have learned my lesson. I will be obedient from now on, please!" Kara tried to beg as much as she could, but it was to no use.

"You may have learned, but we have to make absolutely sure, don't we?" Lena didn't wait for an answer and swung yet another hit.

Instead of counting, Kara first let out a loud scream that ended in soft cries. Lena was waiting for Kara to count the hit. She could already start the whole countdown over, but she indeed didn't want to be that cruel during Kara's first caning.

Kara took some time, but eventually let out a whimper, "S-s-seven..." Kara was beaten down, she couldn't raise her voice for anything, but her screams.

Lena was happy that eventually Kara complied and proceeded to give her the eighth hit.

Kara once again let out a long scream, but now instead of saying the number, she begged, "Please, please, please Ms. Luthor, don't hit me anymore, I will do anything! Please it hurts so much, I can't hold it anymore, I will do anything you want, but please stop!" She was so desperate she didn't know what to say.

But Lena was definitely not gonna back down, "Kara, behave! You are saying that you will do anything, yet you are not doing what I told you to do, count, or I will start over!"

Kara was so desperate, Lena was right, but she wanted to avoid this so much, "Eight..." Kara mumbled, but Lena heard it.

For this little show of defiance, Lena decided to hit extra hard, since it was the penultimate hit as well.

"Ahhh! Nine!" Kara screamed out, crying almost uncontrollably.

Lena didn't want to wait for anything, so without any teasing around, she went straight for the last hit, and she made it count.

Kara was crying and it took her a while before she finally softly whimpered the number... "T-ten..." But it was finally over, Kara started to hyperventilate as a realization of that.

"Calm down Kara, you made it! You pulled through, I'm proud of you!" Lena awarded Kara with some sweet words and also started to gently stroke her completely red, marked butt. The hits were strong enough that bruises could have been felt by touch.

"Come on Kara, get up and touch your butt." Kara complied and gently touched her butt with her fingers, but quickly pulled away because of the stinging pain. Then Lena continued to stroke both of her buttcheeks.

"What do you say, Kara?" Lena cheekily asked Kara.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara swiftly responded.

"Thank you for what?" Lena wanted to toy with her for a bit.

"Umm, thank you for punishing me, I deserved all of it," Kara replied, still sobbing.

"Of course you did, but I'm still very proud of you!" With these words, Lena grabbed Kara by the hair again and puller her against her lips. Kara didn't protest or backed away. Lena gave her a long sweet kiss, playing with her tongue with her own. The kiss laster for about 20 seconds before Lena pulled away. It calmed down Kara a lot, but she didn't know that Lena had one more thing in store for her.

"Kara, before I will take off that collar and let you leave, I want you to do one more thing." Lena didn't specify what it was, so Kara got a bit confused, but she just awaited further instructions.

"Kneel down and slowly pull down my pants and after that my underwear," Lena instructed Kara and she did as she was told.

Slowly going down on her knees and then very gently pulling down Lena's pants, revealing her beautiful legs. After pulling down her panties, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to take them off completely or just pull them down, but Lena still had her boots on, so she suspected that she wanted it just like this.

Kara still wasn't exactly sure what Lena demanded of her, but she pretty much expected Lena to command her soon, to pleasure her, so she was getting mentally ready for that.

Lena then sat on her desk and spread her legs. Kara wanted to move closer, but Lena stopped her, "Don't move in too close, just stay right there." Kara was a bit puzzled as to why would Lena want her to stop, she couldn't satisfy her like this.

"Open your mouth Kara and stick out your tongue," Lena instructed her and she did so, but was now even more confused. Why would Lena want that from her?

Lena saw the confused look on Kara's face so she finally decided to explain what will be coming very soon, "Kara, I know you are probably very exhausted and probably in a need for a drink right?" Lena decided to not explain it directly, but in a way that it would be enough for Kara to figure it out on her own.

Suddenly the dots connected with Kara and immediately closed her mouth. She was disgusted, and almost gagged when she thought about the image in her head with Lena peeing inside of her mouth.

"Oh, oh, Kara don't misbehave, open your mouth again and stick your tongue, as I told you to do." Lena was expecting this reaction and was having fun, so she didn't want to punish Kara for this, but she needed to correct her.

"But Ms. Luthor... Do you want to pee inside of my mouth? I'm not thirsty..." Kara tried to refuse Lena's instructions even though she knew she was playing with fire and it wouldn't work anyway, but she really wanted to avoid this. Kara also was actually thirsty, but she had to pretend like she wasn't.

"Kara, you should probably know that I don't care if you are thirsty or not, I will pee in your mouth and you will swallow all of it. And if you won't, if it lands anywhere on the floor, you will lick it up, or clean it with your hair. I can't have my office messy, do you understand?"

"B-but, Ms. Luthor-" Kara still tried to protest.

"Do you understand, Kara?! I swear, did you not learn anything today? Do you want to be caned again? Because I will do if it's required, and then I will make you drink my pee anyway, I will force it down your throat if I have to, so think of your next answer carefully!" Lena decided to push more, she wasn't going to force Kara to do this by being friendly.

Kara was hesitant about her next answer, but obviously, there was only one thing she could say, "Yes, Ms. Luthor, I would be honored to drink your pee." Kara replied with a resigned voice.

"Good girl, now open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Don't forget to gulp it down quickly, because I won't stop, until I'm done."

And so Kara patiently waited for Lena to start peeing. It was a terrible tension. Then finally after a few seconds, few drops dripped out of Lena's beautiful pussy. Kara quickly caught them. Already the few drops had a terrible taste, it was incredibly salty. Then a small stream appeared and Kara quickly moved to swallow it all down. It was terrible and disgusting, it was the worst thing that Kara had ever drunk. After about 15 seconds, Lena's stream strengthened and Kara was not able to keep up, some of it went on the ground, on her clothes and legs. Lena didn't aim perfectly, not that she cared. And some of it landed on Kara's face or hair instead. Kara wanted to vomit so much, it was so hard to keep it all down.

"You are doing good Kara, way better than I expected, you are a good girl!" Lena praised Kara for her obedience.

However, when Lena was almost done, Kara gagged and threw up some of the pee back out on the ground. That also made her look down which meant that all of Lena's pee was now landing on Kara's hair and on the floor. Kara was still gagging and coughing up pee.

Lena didn't force her to put her head back up, Kara will have to lick it off the floor anyway. When Lena finished peeing, Lena grabbed a few strains of Kara's hair and cleaned herself with them. Kara didn't protest, which was also because of that fact that she almost didn't notice at all. Then, Lena slowly pulled her underwear and pants back up, moved a bit to the side so she wouldn't step in the pee and then slid off the table.

"Kara, you know what you have to do, right." Lena stood with folded arms over Kara, who was still kneeling in Lena's piss.

Kara wanted to protest again, but for once she finally realized that arguing with Lena actually had no point, instead, it would lead to more trouble, so she complied without arguing.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Defeat in Kara's voice was evident.

Lena was extremely happy when she saw Kara slurping the pee off of the floor she also noticed that she was also cleaning it with her hair as she was instructed, which made her just a bit happier. It was obvious that Kara didn't want to have that pee in her mouth at all, so she was utilizing her hair instead.

When Kara was done, she looked up at Lena looking for approval. And she got it

"You were a very good girl Kara, I honestly expected you to complain after I told you to get the rest of my pee off the floor, but you surprised me for once." Lena gave Kara a well deserved praise.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara's voice seemed happy, however, she still felt the terrible taste of pee in her mouth and still felt like throwing up, which was evident.

"Stand up Kara, you can also pull up your pants now" Lena instructed.

Kara stood up, clothed herself, and awaited what was next. Lena then said the magic word and suddenly, Kara's collar loosened up and Lena then took it without effort. Then she picked up the remote controller and turned off the Kryptonite output completely, which made Kara immediately sigh out of relief.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor" Kara quickly thanked Lena for taking off the collar.

"You are learning very quickly my dear Kara, I hope you will continue to learn at the same pace and your life will be much easier."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara blushed.

"You can stay for a bit, for the Kryptonite to wear off and then you are free to leave and clean up yourself at home," Lena informed Kara as she was tidying up the place a bit.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Luthor," Kara replied and after a few minutes, Kara gained back her strength and was able to fly without much effort. And then she headed home. This was an unforgettable experience and it was definitely only one of many, the only thing that Kara was really scared of, was how sadistic Lena could get. She was worried that could be much worse, then those 10 cane hits, which already felt like hell. But she would soon find out.


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion is advised. This is not for the faint of heart.
> 
> Originally I intended to make this chapter only about 4500 words long, but hey, it turned out to be even longer than Chapter 4, which I thought would be the longest chapter in the story.

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Boot worship, Edging, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, F/F Oral, Slapping, Spitting, Whipping, Torture, Fingering, Non-consensual stuff

When Kara arrived home, she was at full strength again, however, she needed to take a shower and wash her suit as her hair and most of her clothing were now soaked in Lena's pee. As she was undressing, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe what she had done in the past few days, it was all so surreal. Slowly moving her hands around her body, she had goosebumps, hair all messy and wet. She also checked her butt, it was now markless, not a single bruise. With a sigh, she moved to the bathroom. Kara took a long, relaxing, and warm shower while thinking about everything. She believed she could still back out, but wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. And Lena would most likely find the correct words to get Kara back into it again. Kara was rethinking all of her choices and she hoped that Lena would at least treat her better if she was a really good girl because she didn't like the punishments at all, it was all so extreme and brutal. Eventually, Kara's thought shifted to different things, like the next day evening when Alex was supposed to spend an evening with her. She looked forward to that.

Kara desperately needed to talk to someone about this relationship she had with Lena, but this was something she was too ashamed to talk about even with Alex, but it was so hard to not express herself, it made everything even harder. There was no one she could talk to. She didn't know anyone else who would do similar things. Maybe someone she knew did this, but they were as ashamed as Kara herself, so she couldn't possibly know. She quickly realized, that there just wasn't anyone she could open up to, not even her sister.

After Kara finished showering, she got dressed in her pyjamas and jumped into the bed, even though, all effects of the Kryptonite were now gone, she could still feel them mentally, and because of that, the bed was now extra comfy and warm. She tucked herself in the blanket and quickly fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Kara woke up pretty early, still feeling somehow like she was sore, even though she wasn't, it just felt like she could still feel the Kryptonite. After spending a few more minutes in bed, she finally got out of bed, made herself breakfast, got prepared for work, dressed in her now washed and dry clothes, and headed out.

"Hello, Alex so how was the date?" Kara started the comms with Alex, with a small sign of a cheeky tone to her voice, but she was really hoping everything went great for her sister.

"Hi, Kara, everything went so well! I was so excited, that I couldn't fall asleep back at home." And it was true, even now Kara heard that there was new energy and excitement in Alex's voice.

"That's great! Alex, I'm really glad it worked out for you!" Kara answered with a bit of a forced happy tone. It's not like she wasn't happy for Alex or that she didn't wish her happiness, but she was just so distracted and agitated that she couldn't really be in a true happy mood right now. Luckily Alex didn't really pick up on that.

"Ohh, but I'm also really sorry that I couldn't spend the evening with you Kara, as I said I will make it up to you tonight, I hope you are still up for it?" Alex tried to apologize to Kara for letting her down, with a bit of an uncertain voice, but she really had no idea what Kara had to go through because of Lena.

"Of course Alex, I'm so excited for today's evening ever since you mentioned it yesterday!" Kara didn't have to force anything now, just the mention and an image in her head of Alex and her spending an evening together filled her body with joy, she really needed that.

** a Few Hours Later**

Today wasn't exactly easy for Kara, even without Lena. She had to stop a bunch of criminals as Supergirl from robbing a bank, which normally wouldn't be much of a problem, but these outlaws had military-grade weapons. And while they still couldn't really hurt Kara, they could hurt a lot of people around them and she had to watch out for that. Luckily when she was in a fight mode, she didn't think about Lena at all, so she couldn't have been distracted by that. She also had to do lots of investigative work as Kara as well. However, Lena didn't contact her throughout the entire day and now the evening was closing in...

"Kara, I'm on my way to your flat, I hope you already ordered some food and got everything ready!" Alex called Kara, as she was heading to her flat and obvious excitement was heard from her voice.

"Of course Alex, who do you take me for, I had everything ready since forever!" Kara responded jokingly as she was still getting ready all the pillows and blankets and picking movies. She ordered some food, but also had some biscuits and sweets in the kitchen, which she made sure to take as well.

"Oh my god, of course, you had, I'll be there soon!" Alex answered with a laugh and then their comms ended.

Kara's heart was pounding with excitement as if this was something new or unusual. But it actually wasn't, She spent lots of evening and nights like this with Alex, however, she was never in such a situation before and since it all started, she couldn't find anyone to comfort her and while she couldn't tell Alex the truth, it would still give her chance to take her mind off of the stressful things.

Suddenly, Kara heard a voice in her ear.

"Kara, I want you, now." It was Lena. Kara felt her heart and her mood slowly drop. Kara really didn't want to meet Lena today, she couldn't. She already had plans with Alex.

"Umm, Ms. Luthor, I can't," Kara answered with an uncertain, trembling voice.

"Why not? Is there an emergency?" Lena responded with a curious tone.

Kara wanted to lie and say yes, but considering it was Lena, she had the resources to find out the truth, so Kara decided it would be better to just tell the truth.

"No.. no, Ms. Luthor, but I already have plans with Alex, we are supposed to spend this evening together, just the two us, movies and food, I'm sorry, but I really can't." Kara tried to laugh it off a little bit, attempting for her words to sounds jokingly, but it just turned into a cry out for mercy.

While now, even Lena felt a bit bad for Kara, they had a clear agreement that Kara would always come when she wanted her, no matter the situation, excluding emergencies.

"Kara, you know under what conditions you can refuse me and this isn't one of them," Lena said with a firm tone.

"Ms. Luthor, but... I can't! This is our night, I can't just cancel it, Alex is already on her way!" Kara had tears coming down her face, but she was trying hard to contain her emotions.

"Tell Alex that there's an emergency and that you need to leave and you will make it up to her some other day." Lena wasn't backing down.

"Ms. Luthor, pleeease I swear I will make it up to you in any way you will like, but please let me have this, let me have this evening! Just this one!" Kara was practically begging.

"Oh, my sweet Kara I can already make you do anything I want, what difference does it make, when you say that you will do anything, to make it up to me?" Lena let out a small laugh, which indicated how pathetic Kara sounded to her.

Kara had no answer to that, it was true, but she just couldn't leave. She just couldn't.

"Ms. Luthor, I'm really, really sorry, and I expect punishment the next time we meet, but I can't. I won't meet you tonight." Kara tried to state her stance with a firm voice, but it broke apart.

Lena realized that she couldn't force Kara to meet her tonight, the evening with Alex just meant too much to her, but Kara would pay for that the next time around.

"Alright, fine, but you will regret it." Lena wasn't angry, she just said that with a cold tone and then the comms cut out.

Kara couldn't believe it. She actually made a stance against Lena and it worked out. However, she wasn't as excited or happy as she probably should have been, if anything it made her more anxious and nervous about her next meeting with Lena. She said it herself that she would regret it and Lena will definitely go through with her words. Kara had to quickly wipe the tears off of her face, so it wouldn't be suspicious to Alex.

As Kara was calming herself down, tidying her messy face, Alex arrived at the door, and Kara quickly opened them. Kara was so happy to see her, she didn't wait a second to give her sister a big and warm hug. And Alex returned the gesture, patting Kara on the back.

"I'm so glad that you are here!" Kara let out these words with a sigh and a huge relief.

"Me too, Kara, I can feel that you needed it, I'm sorry." Alex could feel just from the tone of her sister's voice and the hug that she had a very stressful day. Alex could always tell these things immediately, she was good at reading people. She also felt the need to apologize to Kara again, especially now when she realized how much she needed this.

"Oh, it's okay, it was just one evening missed, I'm fine." Kara tried to brush it all off, but she clearly wasn't fine.

"Well come on in, there's the food on the counter and some of it on the table as well." Kara continued, inviting Alex in.

Alex entered Kara's flat and immediately made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"So what do you want to watch today?" Alex curiously asked.

"You know, I'm just in the mood for some big romance," Kara responded with a content tone as she was walking around the kitchen, taking all the food and drinks to the table in front of the sofa.

"Ohh, alright, I'm guessing you want to cry tonight." Alex laughed.

Kara didn't really know how to respond to that, because in the past few days she wanted to cry so many times, even just a few minutes ago, she was crying, so she just skipped the remark.

"I don't really care what do we watch, I just want to spend some amazing time with the best person on this earth." Eventually, Kara decided to go with this answer, as it was true, but also she could avoid talking about movies.

"Aww, come here Kara." Alex hugged Kara tightly.

Kara hugged Alex as well.

"Come on, let's sit and watch," said Kara after a few more seconds of hugging.

"And eat!" Alex added jokingly.

For the next few hours, Alex and Kara were just watching movies. They didn't stick just to movies about romance, they were good with just about anything. They were tucked under the warm blankets, hugging each other tightly. Exactly what both of them needed, especially Kara.

They also talked a lot.

"Kara, I can clearly see that something is troubling you, what is it? Is it about Lena?" Alex suddenly asked in between movies.

While Alex guessed right that it was about Lena, she didn't know precisely why.

"Yes, it's just so exhausting. I'm still getting through to her. I'm on a good path, but she still feels betrayed. And I get her. I knew gaining her trust back wouldn't be easy." Kara knew that what she was saying was a huge understatement, but she couldn't really tell the truth. 

"Oh, Kara, you shouldn't beat yourself down, because of Lena. Yes, she was a great friend, but she has to get over it. She has to realize that you only didn't tell her to protect her. Everyone who knows your true identity gets put in danger and you just wanted to protect her from that." Alex tried to cheer Kara up and also gave her some advice.

"I know, I know, but she just means so much to me... And she probably knows that I did it just to protect her, but she probably feels like she didn't need the protection, which may also be true." Kara responded with a sad tone.

"I'm sure Lena will eventually come to her senses and she will forgive you, especially if you are already on a good path with her, it will come soon. But as I said, don't go over your limits, just for her. You will seem desperate." Alex continued.

This hurt Kara a little, as desperation was exactly what Kara felt that time in Lena's base and what spiraled her into all of this, but she didn't show anything.

"I really hope so..." Kara whispered, mostly to herself.

After that, they continued to watch movies with some chit chat here and there, until they eventually fell asleep in each other arms.

**The Next Morning**

Kara woke up first, with Alex still tightly entangled around her. She didn't want to move at all, she loved this feeling. She just put her head on Alex's shoulder and patiently waited until Alex woke up, she didn't want to move before that. Kara was in bliss for the next 30 minutes, when her sister finally woke up.

"Hello sleepy." Kara welcomed her with a smile.

"Uhum." Alex didn't say anything, she was too sleepy and instead cuddled up to Kara.

"Umm, Alex I think we have to get up eventually." Kara tried to slowly get up, as they were in this position for good 7-8 minutes.

"But why?" Alex responded with a tired tone.

"Because the world needs us!" Kara said jokingly, even though it was the truth.

"Oh come on, the world can wait 5 more minutes!" Alex answered with a cheeky tone.

"Suree, and then it will another 5 minutes, wake up Alex!" Kara laughed and started nudging Alex.

"Oh my god, Kara, alright, I'm waking up." Alex sounded a bit annoyed, but that was just because she was still sleepy and tired.

Alex slowly started getting up and Kara followed her soon after. Alex then went to take a shower, while Kara prepared some breakfast for both of them. Kara hoped to spend some more time with Alex, but when she returned from the shower, the reality already kicked back in.

"I'm sorry, Kara, but I can't stay for the breakfast, I have to be back at DEO, but I enjoyed this dearly, we have to do this again, very soon!" Alex apologized as she was already walking directly to the door, but gave Kara a big smile.

"Oh yea, I get it, I will have to head out soon as well," Kara responded with an understanding tone.

"See you soon, Kara!" Alex said as she was closing the door behind her."

"See you soon," Kara muttered, but Alex couldn't even hear it.

This event with Alex was so refreshing for Kara, she didn't think about Lena for one second, which was even more surprising, considering that she refused to obey Lena's orders that evening. But as soon as Alex closed the door, all the nervosity and anxiousness and all the negative thoughts came right back. She was already considering all the worst scenarios where Lena will punish her for disobeying her. Last time, she only forgot to call her "Ms. Luthor" in a time of a heated argument, and the punishment was so painful, she couldn't handle it. Now she just directly disobeyed and refuse to do what Lena told her, she was really scared of what was to come.

Throughout the entire day, Kara either had her mind full of thoughts about Lena or about Alex, which she desperately tried to keep in there, while pushing everything about Lena out, but it wasn't as easy as one would describe it.

**Several Hours Later**

The evening was already very near and Kara was waiting for the inevitable, she knew that Lena's voice would sound in her ear sooner or later. She had naive hopes, that it wouldn't, but she knew the reality. She was just flying around the city, trying to clear her head, but nothing was helping, her heart was pounding with stress.

And eventually, the inevitable came.

"Hello, my little Kara, you know what I want." Kara heard Lena's cold voice, in her ear.

Of course, she knew, "Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'll be there immediately!" Kara forced a firm tone.

Kara arrived at Lena's office and this time, immediately dropped on all fours, looking at the floor.

Lena simply said, "Good girl." As she was slowly moving closer to Kara.

Kara could hear that Lena was closing in, but didn't know what to expect. But as soon as Lena got close enough that she could see her feet and felt Lena's hand moving hair away from her neck, she realized.

Her first instinct was to pull away, but she learned not to do that, so she used all her will to stay put.

Then, Lena collared Kara once again, locking the collar with the magic word, which was still set as "Release".

None of the Kryptonite options were toggled just yet, so right now it was just a regular collar. Kara decided not to move and wait for further instructions from Lena.

"You know how much you messed up, right, Kara?" Lena questioned her with a cold tone.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." Kara responded with a desperate tone, tears were already running down her face, she was in terror of what Lena had in store for her.

"You see Kara, I was always so nice to you, even when you disobeyed me, I only gave you a small punishment or none at all." Lena made a pause and took a look at Kara, then continued.

"But yesterday. You directly disobeyed my orders and went against my will, we had a clear agreement on when you can refuse to meet me, and you agreed to it, Kara." Lena once again made a pause, but this time she wanted to hear what Kara had to say.

"I know, Ms. Luthor, I know I messed up badly, but please don't punish me, I beg you, I don't want to be punished, it hurts soo much!! I won't be able to handle it, please..." Kara begged, she was now crying, and whimpering, tears falling down on the floor.

"Oh, sweet Kara, Do you think that if you will look desperate and pathetic enough, and you will beg hard enough, that maybe I will spare you?" Lena ridiculed Kara's behavior.

"B-but, but Ms. Luthor, I beg you, I mean it, I can't handle another punishment! I swear, I will do absolutely anything to avoid another punishment, please, Ms. Luthor!!" Kara cried out. She was visibly trembling as she was scared so much.

"Oh, Kara I can't get enough of seeing you like this, maybe if you give some attention to my boots, then I will spare you of your punishment?" Lena had no interest or plans of sparing Kara, but she wanted to see, how eager was Kara to avoid it.

As Lena was basically already at Kara's touch, she just moved her head downwards at lighting speed and started tending to Lena's boots. Kissing them and licking them eagerly for about 3 to 4 minutes.

"Kara, stop and lay your head on the floor, cheek down," Lena ordered and Kara immediately obeyed.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara uttered.

After that, Lena slowly put her foot on Kara's cheek and pressed a little bit. Before Kara's punishment, Lena wanted to torture her mind first.

"Kara, how do you feel right now? How do you feel when a human, has you at their mercy? Did you ever think that you would kneel before a Luthor? That you would willingly let a Luthor step on your face? Humiliate you? Come on Kara, tell me... And don't lie." Lena's voice was very confident and a little bit smug, she was eagerly awaiting Kara's answer.

Kara didn't understand why was Lena doing this. She already had everything she wanted from her, why did she have to remind her all these things? It made everything ten times worse. Every word like a knife directed at her heart.

It took Kara about a minute to gather the courage to finally speak up between cries, "I-I... don't know, I'm so confused, Ms. Luthor you are so cruel and I don't know what to do to please you! I know I said that I liked it, but it wasn't so extreme before, I won't be able to handle this, I really won't, Ms. Luthor... I'm not built for this, I'm so sorry..."

Lena decided to completely ignore her, "I asked... how do you feel?" Lena emphasized her last words.

Kara was hurt that her words didn't move Lena at all, that she completely ignored them.

"... Broken..." Kara softly cried out.

That one single word filled Lena's heart with satisfaction, which only proved more how sadistic she was. She then let a sigh out with a smile on her face, which Kara couldn't see.

"Oh, Kara that's exactly what I wanted to hear! Now stand up!" Lena ordered.

Kara was slowly getting up, her face was all messy as she was still crying.

"Kara, I know this won't please you, but I have to do it, so you know that the thing that happened yesterday was simply unacceptable. And I need to make more than sure than it won't ever happen again and I can't simply just take your begging words for it." Lena surprised Kara as she revealed that she never had the intention of sparing Kara of her punishment.

Lena didn't wait for Kara's reaction and immediately took out the remote controller from her pocket and toggled the Kryptonite output, setting it to the second-worst option. Kara instantly fell back on her knees, grabbing the collar and instinctively tried to pull it off, but there was no use in trying. She screamed out in pain as veins around her neck, extending to her chest and face were turning dark and green.

"Please, Lena, stop!! It hurts so much!" Kara was breathing heavily as she was trying to recover from the shock that just hit her.

"You know more than well, that I won't stop" Lena simply replied with a merciless tone.

Kara knew that talking to Lena would lead nowhere and she simply couldn't do anything else to convince Lena to give her mercy, deep down, she knew there was no mercy coming, she knew she was to push through this and hope that it won't last long, so she decided to just stay silent, well silent to her capabilities and wait for Lena to do as she wished.

Lena stood there for a few more seconds, waiting if Kara had any more complaints, she would be able to just brush off and when there were none, she continued.

She simply pushed Kara with one hand and she fell over on her back. She now admired her for a bit longer. She could see the fear in Kara's eyes. She was breathing heavily as she was trying to overcome the pain caused by Kryptonite, Then Lena slowly started pulling down Kara's pants. Kara almost didn't react to it, she just moaned a little in surprise, but her concentration was on the Kryptonite.

Lena admired Kara's cute white underwear for a bit and then slowly started pulling them down as well... As she was pulling them, she was expecting some kind of reaction from Kara, but she really was too preoccupied with the pain, but she wasn't surprised. When the underwear was all the way down, Lena finally gave her the next order.

"Kara spread your legs," Lena said with a calm tone. No need for a snippy or angry tone, she was thriving in the condition that Kara was in.

Kara started slowly spreading her legs, without a word, just whimpers, and cries. When she was done, Lena kneeled in front of her cute completely shaved pussy. It honestly surprised Lena, that Kara was shaved, she imagined the complete opposite.

"I see someone has been looking forward to this." Lena laughed out about the state of Kara's crotch.

Kara didn't know to respond, but she didn't have almost anything in her head, the Kryptonite was absolutely overwhelming her. She felt like it was worse than what Lena said before. She just remained silent.

"Listen now, Kara. I will play with you. But if you want to be a good girl, you must, I repeat, you must tell me when you are about to orgasm. If I find out that you climaxed without my knowledge or permission, I swear I will leave you tied up here until the morning!" Lena threatened Kara with a very serious tone as this part was essential to Kara's punishment." Lena was awaiting Kara's response but received none.

"Did you understand, Kara?" Lena pushed with an insistent voice.

"Uhum... Y-y-yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara almost whispered these words as she was stuttering and crying. Lena almost didn't understand her.

"Alright, then let's get started." Lena happily uttered.

First Lena started with soft fondling. Kara wasn't as wet as she expected, but that was understandable. Nonetheless, there was something and that made Lena extremely happy. There were no moans of pleasure coming from Kara just yet, mostly because Lena wasn't doing something that would bring great pleasures as of right now, and also the Kryptonite pain was way more intense. After about 10 minutes of simple strokes and fondles, Lana started focusing on Kara's clit. First slowly rubbing it and then hastening her pace.

Kara now felt the pleasure that Lena was giving her, but still, the Kryptonite was more intense, so whenever she moaned out of pleasure, it turned into a moan of suffering instead. But she was now way wetter than at the start.

"Ohh, Kara I'm glad that your cute pussy is so happy to see me, we might become friends." Lena expressed jokingly as she continued to just rub Kara's clit.

Kara finally moaned out of pleasure for the first time.

"Ohh, wow Kara, finally! I already thought it would never come! Now tell me, do you want me to continue?" Lena exclaimed happily as she heard Kara's first moan.

"Uhuh, yes, please... Please continue." Kara pleaded.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, see how easily I can turn you into an orgasm hungry slut?" Lena reacted to Kara's words. For the first time calling her a derogatory word, until now she always called Kara by her name, or just adding some adjectives to it, but never a slut or anything similar.

Kara noticed that as well and it made her sigh in shock. No one ever called her that. She almost wanted to protest and tell Lena to never call her like that, but she simply couldn't. So once again, she just remained silent but hurt by Lena's words.

Lena then continued to rub Kara's clit, but slowly moved downwards, teasing Kara's hole with one of her fingers. Kara was wet enough for Lena to just enter her, but decided to use some of her salivae as well and spitted on Kara's pussy, smearing it all over with her palm. The finally after a bit more of teasing, Lena finally pushed one of her fingers through. 

Kara moaned, but more out of surprise than pleasure. She also hated that Lena was teasing her so much. Not only that she was so horny right now, but she also wanted the torture to stop.

Lena first only played around with just one finger, pushing it in and then pulling it out again, very slowly.

"Do you like it, Kara?" Lena asked out of curiosity, but she knew the answer.

"Ohh, y-yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara stuttered.

"Well then, isn't there something you should do?" Lena continued.

"Uhh, Yes, Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara corrected herself.

That made Lena smile and then she happily continued pleasing Kara. Now she was picking up the pace and decided to finally insert a second finger. But she wasn't going slowly now, after putting in the second finger, she picked up the speed instantly, putting Kara in constant moans mixed with pleasure and pain.

"Come on Kara, are you close??" Lena questioned. Not that she was impatient, but she wanted to make absolutely sure Kara wasn't climaxing without her permission.

"Uhuh, Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara answered in between moans.

"Tell me, when you are just about to orgasm!" Lena ordered while still using two fingers and now also using her second hand, rubbing Kara's clit.

"Oh my... ohh, ohhh, Lena please, continue!!" Kara now screamed out in pleasure, clenching her fists.

Lena just smiled and continued.

"Ahhh, I'm almost there, please Ms. Luthor, continue, Ohhh! I'm near the climax... oh Rao!!" Kara begged Lena to continue.

But suddenly... Lena stopped. Completely. Then she just stooped up and waited for Kara's reaction.

"uhh? Ms. Luthor? Please continue, please!" Kara tried to wiggle her butt a bit but didn't manage to move that much.

"No, Kara. This is a part of your punishment. Did you really think that I was going to let you climax as a punishment? You naive little girl. I didn't want to tell you in the beginning but...," As Lena was slowly revealing Kara her plan, she walked over behind her desk and reached for something out of the drawer, "I'm actually not gonna let you orgasm. Not even once. And we will do this repeatedly. And every time you are about to orgasm I'm instead going to hit you with this whip. Lovely, isn't it?" Lena walked over to Kara so that she should see the whip in Lena's hands. Kara was now once again exhaling moans of pain, as her horniness was slowly fading away.

"Please, Ms. Luthor don't do this, I beg you!!" Kara's eyes once again filled with tears, which were running down her face.

"Oh, but I will do it, and I will enjoy every second of it." Lena was still standing in Kara's line of sight, playing with the whip, while having a devilish smile on her face.

"But Ms. Luthor, you can't do this to me, please, I beg you! You can do anything else to me, but I can't endure this, please!!" Kara didn't back down on her begging.

Lena decided to ignore Kara and instead comment on the effects of Kryptonite, "I see that Kryptonite suits you well, it enhanced your pretty face nicely." 

Lena kneeled down to Kara and stroked her face, which was now full of green and blackish veins. She could feel how much Kara was suffering.

Kara now decided to beg for something completely different, "Yes, but it hurts so much Ms. Luthor, please if you still respect me or like me as a friend even a little bit, please turn it down, I beg you, please, I can't handle these levels of pain!" Kara tried to remind Lena of the old times when they were just regular friends and was hoping that it would work because she never really felt this kind of sensation. Of course, she was exposed to Kryptonite before, but never in such a way.

While it was true, that this kind of reminded Lena of the old times and had a quick smile about it, that was gone now. And she didn't plan to back down. Lena actually now considered an extra punishment, for trying to beg her way out of the predicament like this.

Kara was still staring down Lena with hopeful eyes, while Lena was now looking straight ahead, thinking. Eventually, Lena walked over to the desk again, picking up the remote.

"You know what Kara? I will have to teach you that once I set my mind to something, you can't talk yourself out of it. No matter how much you beg, how much you cry, or how much you degrade yourself with your own words. If I wanted you to beg, I would tell you to beg." Lena made a pause and took a look at Kara to see if any reaction would come from her but Kara remained silent, all that was heard was soft cries.

After a few seconds, Lena decided to give Kara the extra punishment that she was considering, toggling the last and highest dosage of Kryptonite on the remote controller.

Just in a second, a whole new level of pain emerged, it came in waves, coming from the collar up to her head and down to her whole body, in the first few seconds Kara's eyesight darkened, she was sure that she was going to pass out. Her whole body tensed up, making Kara arch her back in pain. Kara desperately wanted to say something, she wanted to scream at Lena to make it stop, but instead, she just made inaudible screams as she was squirming on the ground. She couldn't control a single part of her body.

Lena herself was looking at this in shock, she didn't want to make it that strong, at first, she wanted to turn it down immediately, but then left it on this setting for at least half a minute out of curiosity. Hope must have made some mistake in her calculations when designing this Collar as this option was supposed to be nowhere that strong. Even the second-highest option that she was using Kara this entire time was stronger than expected, but not on this scale.

Lena finally turned down the device to a lower option. Kara was now heavily shaking and panting, her whole body was sweaty, the upper part of her suit that she still had on, was soaked in sweat. Lena could see how far down and up Kara's belly was moving when she was breathing.

Even though now the Kryptonite output was on the second-highest option again, for Kara, it felt like a sweet release, it was almost nothing compared to the highest option, which was somehow at least 20 times worse. Kara now looked at Lena with a sad look in her eyes. This was for a first time that Kara actually felt hurt and betrayed, because even though Lena manipulated her and forced her into so many things, even the Kryptonite, all of it came with a level of pain or humiliation where she could guess how much of a problem it would be, but she didn't expect this. When Lena was describing all of the Collar features to her for the first time, she described this option as the most painful, however nowhere near as painful as it now was. That was a completely unbearable, unimaginable, uncontrollable pain. She never felt that amount of pain while fighting anyone. Not even Reign.

It had such an impact on Lena, that now for the first time she felt bad for Kara as well and when Kara looked at her, she had to look away from her stare as it was too hard to look into her eyes now. There was near complete silence in Lena's office for about 2 minutes. Nothing could be heard except Kara's heavy breathing and crying. Lena had to process and sort all of her thoughts.

With how much of a sadist Lena was, her bad feeling only lasted for a few minutes, however, she definitely didn't want to use this option again, only in the absolutely worst-case scenario. But it also served a good purpose. Now Kara knew what that last option was capable of and now she could just threaten her with that and Kara would probably comply with absolutely anything without complaining.

When Lena was finally ready to continue, she let out a deep sigh. "Umm, well that was something." Lena awkwardly laughed.

Kara didn't respond at all, she just kept looking at Lena with tears in her eyes.

"Now you know what happens when you don't do exactly as I say and if you question my methods and my punishments..." Lena said it with a level of uncertainty because she wasn't exactly sure what did she just do to Kara both mentally and physically. This was a huge mistake, her calculations should have been more precise.

"Are you listening to me, Kara?" Lena wanted her to say just about anything, just to make sure that she was okay and capable of continuing.

After a small pause, "Yes, Ms. Luthor... I'm sorry." Kara softly whimpered, but the continued, "Please, please, never let me go through that again..."

Lena once again kneeled down to Kara and stroked her hair and face for a bit, "Ohh, my poor little thing, unless you make me, I won't, I promise."

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor, I will never do anything to make you do that, I swear." Kara's voice was still very quiet and weak, but it was all just a temporary effect, soon all the effects that came with the strongest option would fade away since it was on just for about thirty seconds.

"I'm happy to hear that, Kara. Now please sit up for me." Lena ordered.

Kara tried to slowly push herself up to a sitting position, but her arms failed her and fell on her back again, so Lena decided to help her up.

"Now put your hands up" Lena continued and Kara complied.

Lena then proceeded to take off the rest of Kara's sweat-soaked suit and stood up after. Kara's whole body was so sweaty that she was gleaming in the light of Lena's office, which she found extremely arousing.

"Lie back down again and keep your legs spread." Kara once again complied with Lena's orders without hesitation.

Kara was now in the exact same position as she was at the start, except now completely naked. In the meantime her whole body calmed down, she was still panting, but not as heavily as before, however, that also meant, that her body started feeling the Kryptonite again and it was slowly becoming painful.

Lena was now admiring Kara's breasts. She already saw them before, in Kara's flat, but they were just so perfect, she couldn't get enough of them. They were more on the smaller side, but not too small, they were firm and that's exactly how Lena liked it.

After admiring her for a bit more, she got down to Kara again, and fondled her left breast, squeezing it, playing around with it. After that, she decided to lick Kara's nipple. First, she just toyed with it, with her tongue, but then decided to firmly bite it.

"Ouchh!" Kara screamed out. Lena didn't bite that hard, but her nipples were always sensitive and all her senses were also enhanced by the Kryptonite so it felt like if someone stuck a needle through her nipple.

After that reaction, Lena let out a small laugh and then moved downwards, back to Kara's pussy again. She now kept the whip by her thigh.

Lena was now slowly working up Kara's orgasm, first softly rubbing her clit, but slowly picking up the pace. Then, using her second her, inserting one finger and then a second one, slowly moving them in and out.

Kara was now constantly moaning, Lena saw that Kara was trying to hold onto something, desperately clenching her fists.

"Ohh, ohhh, Ms. Luthor, please, don't stop!" Kara begged.

"Oh, are you getting close, Kara?" Lena asked curiously with a smile on her face.

"Uhuh, yes, Ms. Luthor. I'm soo close!" Kara exhaled, while still clenching her fists and now slightly arching her back as well.

Lena greatly increased her pace, but only for about 10 seconds, then she stopped completely, once again watched Kara's frustration and her desperate wiggling.

"Please, Ms. Luthor continue, please I can't bear this, I need to orgasm! Please!!" Kara yelled out in frustration.

"Oh, don't be a naughty girl, Kara. You know you will only get it once I feel like it." Lena laughed and smiled upon the sight of Kara's desperation.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor." Kara quietly apologized.

Lena then stood up and picked up the whip and then she stepped over Kara with one leg so that she would be facing her pussy.

"Don't worry, Kara, I'm going to help you to get rid of that tenderness that my teasing has created between your legs." Lena laughed out as she said that.

"Uhuh??" Kara got confused and raised her head to see what was happening, but all she saw was Lena's butt. 

Lena then took the whip and swung with full force, directly hitting Kara's sweet spot. Kara instantly cried out in pain, crossing her legs in pain. She tried to roll over on the side in pain but was stopped by Lena's leg.

"No, Kara, stay on your back, we are not done yet. Be a nice girl and spread your legs again." Lena couldn't stop but chuckle over Kara's reaction.

"Ouch, it hurts so much!! My crotch is too sensitive!" Kara complained but didn't want to disobey again, so she was slowly and hesitantly spreading her legs again, which made Lena extremely happy, Kara was finally learning to overcome her pain and just accept it.

As Kara was opening her legs again, Lena could clearly see that Kara's already irritated pussy was now completely red. Lena had to stop and listen to Kara's whimpers for about half a minute, before going for a second swing.

As soon as the hit landed, Kara once again loudly screamed out and crossed her legs immediately. It's not like she wanted to disobey, but it was basically a reflex, she couldn't stop her legs crossing each other, after such terrible pain.

However, she wanted to be better than before and without being ordered from Lena, she was slowly spreading her trembling legs again. Lena watched that with a great smile on her face and decided to reward Kara with some sweet words, "Good girl, Kara, you are finally starting to understand!"

Kara couldn't keep her legs still, they were uncontrollably shaking, as her whole body was, but her legs were way worse. She also desperately wanted to ask Lena how many hits were remaining, but she knew that would be a bad idea.

Lena had about five hits in mind, so three were remaining, but Kara didn't know that. Once again, she couldn't stop herself and had to listen to Kara's muffled whimpers. She could hear that Kara wanted to cry loudly, but she was probably trying to be strong in front of Lena and tried to silence herself.

Lena went in for the third one.

Once again, upon the impact, Kara couldn't hold in her screams and cried out loudly, but this time, only her knees crossed slightly as she tried with all her might for her legs to stay spread.

Lena rewarded her with a quick fourth. Which was in a way a reward, it would be over for Kara sooner.

Kara once again screamed out, but now she couldn't stay silent anymore, "Please, Ms. Luthor I beg you to stop, I can't take it anymore, how many more will I have to endure, please, stop!!"

Kara continuously cried, she didn't try to hide it anymore. Lena could punish her for this kind of defiance again, but she was such a nice girl through this entire whipping, Lena just decided to gloss over it, but a subtle smile appeared on her face. Lena was rethinking her methods, as she kind of liked Kara's begging now, even though it was unasked for, so maybe she will stop punishing her for it, which only made her regret more, punishing Kara for it earlier with the Kryptonite.

"One, my sweet little girl," Lena said with a cheeky tone and turned her head so that Kara could see her smile.

Lena could then hear a sigh of relief from Kara, she must have been glad, that she would only have to endure one more hit.

Kara spread her legs once again, and Lena got ready to go in for the last hit, then she swung.

Kara screamed out for the last time and this time, she also covered her crotch with her hands, as she knew no more whips were coming. After that, Lena stepped away from Kara and allowed to roll over on her side, if it helped her, which she did.

Lena gave Kara a three-minute break, "Kara, you probably don't want to hear this, but we are still not done, not even close."

After Lena finished that sentence, Kara let out a louder cry of desperation but didn't say anything, instead she just rolled over back on her back and slowly spread her legs again.

"Good girl, Kara." Lena smiled and once again slowly walked over to Kara's crotch.

"Let's start all over again, shall we?" Lena continued, kneeling down to Kara's pussy, slowly starting to rub her clit again.

"That whip helped, getting rid of your horniness, right?" Lena asked provocatively with a devilish smile on her face.

"Uhh, Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara agreed, because it was true, the whip caused such a pain, that at first, she couldn't even feel Lena's touch.

This time, Lena pushed three fingers into Kara's pussy and picked up the pace very quickly. She also kept looking up to see Kara's face, her belly was moving up and down constantly because of her heavy breathing. She was moaning loudly just about after 30 seconds since Lena started.

"Do you like it, Kara?" Lena cheekily asked.

"Uhum, Yes, Ms. Luthor. Ahhh, very much!" Kara wanted to tell Lena to keep going but decided that it would be unwise, telling Lena what to do.

"Alright then, let's see if you like this." Lena moved upwards, but didn't stand up, she slid over Kara's naked and sweaty body, pressing her weight against Kara's, until she was face to face with her.

"Open your mouth," Lena commanded and Kara complied with a confused facial expression.

"Taste yourself." This time, Lena didn't wait for any reaction from Kara and stuck the three fingers that were inside of Kara's pussy just a few seconds ago, inside her mouth. She pushed them deep into Kara's throat, which made her immediately gag and cough. Then she backed away and just played with Kara's tongue.

"Is it tasty, do you like it?" Lena eagerly asked.

Kara couldn't speak with Lena's fingers inside her mouth, so she just nodded. Lena then put the fingers out of Kara's mouth, but ordered her, "Keep your mouth open."

Lena then proceeded to spit inside of Kara's mouth, which made her gag again, as it surprised her as well. But Kara didn't have much time to do anything else, because after that Lena immediately kissed Kara, biting her lips and also her tongue, whenever she got the chance, Kara's reaction to that were quiet moans.

After a few seconds, Lena moved away and sat on Kara's chest, watching Kara's messed up face and hair. Then she suddenly slapped Kara across the face, which made Kara exhale in surprise.

"Kara, I'm going to slap you across your cheeks several times and I want you to thank me for every slap, do you understand?" Lena firmly informed Kara about what's going to happen.

Kara was already scared, she knew it would hurt a lot, if not more than the pussy whipping, as she already knew Lena, she would not hold back with her slaps, and will probably slap with full force and her cheeks, especially now, were very sensitive... But what else could she say, except the thing Lena expected from her?

"Yes, Ms. Luthor. Thank you Ms. Luthor" Kara obediently answered and thanked for the first slap, but the tremble in her voice was evident.

Without any further words, Lena issued a second slap.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." A new wave of tears was emerging from Kara's eyes.

Another slap, "Thank you, Ms. Luthor."

Lena was picking up her pace, Kara's cheeks were completely red.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor."

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara just kept repeating herself over and over again in between her cries.

Near the end Lena was slapping Kara almost nonstop, Kara couldn't possibly keep track of each slap, so she just kept crying out "Thank you, Ms. Luthor." repeatedly without any order to it. Then Lena suddenly stop... But Kara didn't.

Kara had closed eyes and her whole face was tensed up and clenched, she just kept repeating the same words over and over again, like she was on a loop. It took her about 7 seconds before she realized that Lena wasn't slapping her anymore and she could stop.

"Ohh, Kara that was so cute!" Lena chuckled as a reaction to Kara's repeated Thank you's.

"Wow, your face is completely red, that's so hot," Lena continued and exclaimed with an energetic tone.

Lena was almost ready to move down to Kara's pussy again, but she had one more thing to do, "Kara open your mouth again."

Kara complied and received another spit that went straight into her mouth.

"To keep you hydrated." Lena chuckled. Obviously, salivae couldn't hydrate anyone, but she just wanted to have a reason to spit into Kara's mouth.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara thanked Lena.

"Alright then, let's continue!" Lena said happily.

Lena slowly moved downwards to Kara's pussy again and started repeating the whole process again, but she didn't want it to be all the same every time, "Kara I've done too much work that you should be doing, so this time, I want you to move your hips a bit, move your butt, I want you to push yourself on my fingers, up and down."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor" Kara tried to slowly move up and down, but it wasn't so easy, as her sweaty skin got stuck to Lena's floor.

Lena just kept her hand still, and let Kara impale herself on them, but she still moved her other hand, which was still rubbing Kara's clit.

"Kara, I don't think that you are working very hard, I mean you are barely moving, come on, are you that lazy?" Lena pretended to be annoyed, but in reality, she found all of this so cute and hot and she couldn't possibly be angry at Kara desperately trying to move her hips.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Luthor, I'm really trying." Kara thought about making excuses, saying that the Kryptonite is weakening her too much, but that would lead nowhere but to trouble, so she made the wiser choice and just apologized.

"Try harder then," Lena responded with a pushy tone.

This time, getting Kara to the point of climax, took a lot more time as Kara had to do most of the work and she wasn't very good at it, however, she was slowly getting close.

As Kara was moaning louder and louder, she quietly asked Lena, "Can I please orgasm this time? Pretty please, I will do anything!"

"We shall see, Kara, just tell me when you are extremely close," Lena answered with a firm and cold tone.

While Kara's movements were still really slow, she picked up the pace a tiny bit as she was nearing the climax.

"I'm really, really close Ms. Luthor, can I plea-"

"No, you can't." Lena interrupted Kara in the middle of her sentence and pulled out her fingers out of Kara's pussy and stopped rubbing her clit as well. She took a quick look at Kara's trembling thighs and then took the whip again.

"Oh no, please Ms. Luthor I beg you... From the bottom of my heart..." Kara knew it wouldn't work ,that's why her voice sounded so broken and defeated, but she just couldn't stay silent when this was happening to her, and she was hoping that maybe, just maybe she would be able to convince Lena.

Lena couldn't do anything, but laugh, "Kara, don't worry, I'm not going to whip your crotch again, but I just thought that I haven't given your breasts all that much attention, what do you think?"

"Umm, You are right, Ms. Luthor," Kara replied with an uncertain tone.

"Of course, I am. This time I'm going to be nice, I don't want you to thank me for each whip, nor do you need to count or anything, I will just whip both of your breasts ten times and then it will be over, okay?" While Lena's voice made it sound like she was asking for confirmation from Kara, however, it was just a fact of what was going to happen.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, Thank you, Ms. Luthor," Kara answered.

"Alright then, get ready," Lena said as Kara closed her eyes and clenched her teeth and fists again, as that made it easier.

After the first whip, Kara let out just a louder moan. It wasn't nearly as bad as the pussy whipping or even the slapping, that was maybe even more painful, then the whipping, but it just happened more quickly.

"Ahh, I see I need to go harder," Lena said with a sigh as the first hit didn't cause nearly the reaction that she was expecting.

The second time, Lena hit harder. This time, Lena could clearly hear, muffled screams coming through Kara's closed mouth and clenched teeth.

After a few more hits, when Lena just whipped her for the 8th time, Kara couldn't contain the pain anymore and screamed out loud.

"Finally! There it is!" Lena expressed herself happily.

Lena then went in for the 9th hit, which made Kara scream in pain again and she instinctively wanted to cover her breasts with her hands but managed to keep them down. 

"One more Kara, you are such a good girl!" Lena praised her as she went for the last hit.

Upon the last hit, Kara once again screamed out and this time she covered her breasts and started stroking them, as she knew no more hits were coming.

"Ohh, are they hurt?? Poor little Kara." Lena chuckled with a pretend worried voice. Kara just looked at her with sad and teary eyes.

This time, Lena gave her only about a 1-minute break as this whipping wasn't nearly as painful as the pussy whipping, then she continued, "Kara, I will finally let you cum, but I will make it interesting for you. Well degrading for you and interesting for me."

Lena took a second to look at Kara's face and continued, "You are already very familiar with my boots and how much I enjoy using them as a tool for your humiliation. Well, stepping on you with them and making you kiss them and lick them aren't all the things they can be used for... If you don't understand yet, let me give you a hint."

Lena walked over and to Kara's crotch again, but stepped over between Kara's legs with just one leg and pushed it all the way against pussy, "What do you think will happen, Kara?" Lena was curious about what Kara's answer will be.

"Umm, you will grind your boot against my crotch, Ms. Luthor?" Kara uncertainly asked.

"Almost! But I already told you that I did way more work than I should have, so you will be the one doing the grinding!" Lena said with a laugh and then continued.

"Now before, I let you cum, I have a few rules that you need to know. Once you are close I want you to say it, but don't worry, this time I won't deny you. But I will start a countdown from ten. And once I start, you will only be allowed to finish once the countdown is finished! Not sooner and not even later! Once the countdown is done, I'm also done and I don't care if you will reach your sweet climax... Did you understand everything?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, clearly," Kara replied.

"Oh and if you fail to orgasm in time, don't waste your breath begging me to put my boot back against your pussy, you will only anger me." Lena coldly added.

"You can start." Lena invited Kara to begin.

Even though Kara was very weak and honestly already felt like fainting because of the Kryptonite output, she moved her hips with all her might to reach the climax as soon as possible. Luckily today, Lena didn't have boots with a completely smooth surface, there were some buckles and shoelaces, which made the surface rough and easier to rub against. But even with these things making it a bit easier for Kara, with her slow movements, it took about 5 minutes of subtle moaning before Kara got close.

"Uhhh, I'm getting close, Ms. Luthor." Kara moaned.

"Okay, Kara, I'm starting the countdown. Don't worry I won't punish you, if you won't orgasm on time, you will punish yourself for that... Ten." Lena tried to say it with a cold tone but chuckled when she stopped at the fact that Kara was basically punishing herself if she missed the mark.

Kara tried to grind harder, but she couldn't move much faster, even though she wanted to.

Lena decided to help and encourage her a bit, "Come on Kara, grind harder, you have been waiting for this all night, don't let it slip away! Nine."

"Did you endure all of this, just to fail? I don't believe that you are a girl of steel, you don't give up, right? Eight."

"Uhhhh, ahhh, No, Ms. Luthor!" Kara uttered in between moans. 

"Then prove it to me, prove that you are competent at least in something! Seven." Lena continued to push.

"Prove to me that you are not completely useless, I know you can do it! Six."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I can, I'm trying my best!" Kara tried to sound energetic, but she was simply too tired for her to sound anything near like that.

"Come on, push yourself harder on my boot! Five."

"Am I supposed to kick you, for you to try harder or what?! Stop being lazy! Four." Lena was screaming at Kara, but it was just to make her try harder, she wasn't actually angry with her.

"Ohhhh, uhh I'm so close!" Kara exhaled.

"Don't you cum before the countdown! Three!" Lena warned Kara as she got worried, she might not last long enough.

"Uhhh, I can't hold it anymore, please!!" Kara begged as she was on the tip of her orgasm, but the countdown wasn't at its end. 

"I swear if you cum before the countdown ends, I will whip your useless cunt black and purple! Two!" Lena resorted to derogatory terms, but it all to push Kara to where she wanted.

"Uhhh, please, Ms. Luthor!!" Kara continued to beg.

"Hold it, you slut! Hold it! One!" Lena took a big breath, before finally letting Kara climax. She was sure she was going to make it in time, as she was already so close, she couldn't hold it.

"Finish for me, Kara! Go on, cum! Release your juices all over my boot! You have been waiting for this all evening, cherish it!"

"Ohhhhhhh Raooo!! Thank youu! Thank you sooo much, Ms. Luthor!!" Kara screamed and moaned in ecstasy as she arched her back and her whole body uncontrollably trembled on the ground, which made Lena do a subtle chuckle, and it kind of reminded her of a vibrator, but this would be a living Kryptonian vibrator.

Lena took some steps back and just stared at Kara's broken body. There was a big pool of all of her fluids under her, tears, sweat, and her juices. Whenever Kara took a big breath, she could clearly see the outline of Kara's ribs, which Lena also found hot.

However, after all of this, Lena still wasn't done with Kara. She had three tasks left for her, after all, she just let Kara orgasm, she wasn't going to let her go, before orgasming herself. She turned down the Kryptonite output to the middle option and then gave Kara about a ten-minute break.

"Kara, I want you to get on all fours again." Kara almost immediately complied.

"You made my boot all dirty and nasty and I think that only your mouth is good enough to clean it." Lena provocatively said to Kara.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara replied and started eagerly licking off her own juices from Lena's boot.

"Good girl." Lena praised Kara and bent over to stroke Kara's hair.

She let Kara lick her boot for about two minutes before ordering her to stop.

"Kara, I only want you to do two more things, but I will keep the latter secret, as it will be a small task anyway."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor" Kara answered and waited for more instructions.

"I brought you to an orgasm so I think it would definitely not be okay if you left without me getting one as well, right?" Lena teased Kara with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, you are right," Kara answered.

"Of course, I'm right as always, you silly." Lena jokingly replied and then slowly started pulling off her jeans together with her underwear as well. She took both off over her boots as she wanted to keep them on. She also noticed that her panties were completely soaked, but that wasn't a surprise, while she may have acted cold during most of the evening, her body sent off different signals.

"Kara, lie on your back again," Lena ordered and Kara obeyed without hesitation.

Once Kara was in position, Lena continued, "I will sit on your face and I don't really care if you will be able to breathe or not, but the sooner you make me cum, the sooner you will be able to smell anything else other than my pussy..." After seeing Kara's terrified face, she reassured her, "Of course, if I see you really struggling for breath, I will move a bit, but you will get to inhale once at maximum and then you will get back to work. Alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara replied with the obvious and the only correct answer.

Lena then proceeded to put one knee next to Kara's head and the second one on the other side, now kneeling over Kara's head which was a perfect position to lock Kara into, so she couldn't squirm her way out of it, she simply sat down and filled Kara's face with her pussy. Lena could immediately feel Kara's tongue working. She could also feel Kara's warm breath, which was blocked by her skin.

Soon after starting, Kara already began struggling for air, but Lena knew Kara could easily last longer.

"Come on Kara, don't pretend like you need to breathe, you can easily last longer."

"u-h, I c-n't!!" Kara tried to talk through Lena's pussy, but it was all muffled inaudible nonsense. However, Lena had a clear idea of what Kara said.

"Kara, if you want to breathe, make me cum, it's as simple as that." Lena left Kara without a single breath for about one more minute and she felt like Kara was slowing down and she wasn't anywhere near an orgasm, so she moved an inch back and let Kara have one huge breath, then she moved back, blocking Kara's nose.

Lena was now getting frustrated, "Kara, you are making it hard for both of us, work harder!" Lena grabbed her by her hair and pushed her even deeper into her pussy, which caused more muffled screams from Kara, but she was now working her tongue more efficiently.

"Ohh, Kara, continue! Don't you dare stop! Ahhh" Lena was finally getting close, as Kara's struggles actually helped, since her muffled screams and yells created vibrations which gave her arousal as well.

"Ahhh scream all you want, you are just giving me more pleasure! I won't let you breathe until I cum!" Lena continued with an energetic tone.

"ahhh, ahhhh I'm getting close Kara, don't stop!" Lena exhaled.

Lena was supporting herself with one hand while pushing Kara's head into her crotch with the other, "Ahhhhhhhh, ahhhhh, yessss, Kara, that's it, I'm cumming!!!" Lena now put up her second hand from the floor and grabbed Kara's hair with it as well and fully ground her pussy against Kara's face as she was moaning and screaming in ecstasy.

Then finally, Lena let go of Kara's hair and moved back, sitting on her chest, letting Kara finally breathe, even though it was still kind of difficult breathing with Lena sitting on her chest. Kara was taking very deep breaths and her face was returning to its original colors. Well, her face was still red, but that was the original color this evening.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor, for letting me breathe," Kara exclaimed after a minute of nothing but heavy breathing.

Lena looked at Kara in surprise as she was actually just going to ask Kara if she shouldn't thank her for something, she didn't expect this kind of initiative from Kara, just yet, "You are a very good girl, Kara."

Lena proceeded to take two towels out of one of the drawers, put one on the desk, and took the second one to clean herself with it. Kara looked at Lena with hopes that she would also get the luxury of cleaning herself.

Lena saw Kara's look and decided to utilize her soaked underwear together with Kara's last task, "Get on all fours again." Kara complied immediately.

Lena continued right after, "Don't worry Kara, I will let you clean up yourself as well, but once again, nothing will be that easy for you. First of all, you will have these panties in your mouth throughout the entire duration of this task," Lena bent down to Kara and stuck them directly in her half-open mouth.

"Don't you dare spit them out... You will be able to clean yourself, but only after you clean up all the mess that you have made. That means all the tears and sweat and fluids that you have left on the floor, will be clean before you. And you will use the same towel for the floor and your body." Lena made a pause and waited for Kara's reaction.

"B-t, th-t w-n't clean -e at -ll" Kara muffled some kind of nonsense through Lena's underwear, but Lena could guess what she meant.

"Well, if I gave you two towels, there wouldn't be any fun in that, would there? Well, it's really late now and I need to sleep and be productive tomorrow, so I will let you finish here alone, you can take as much time as you want, but I'm guessing you need sleep too. And if you think about cheating, or being lazy about the work, don't you even think about it, there are cameras in this room and I will see everything tomorrow. You are also not allowed to dress until you are done."

"Ther- a-e cam--as?!" Kara squeaked with a high pitched tone.

"Of course there are, silly. But don't worry, none of the recordings will be ever seen by anyone but me" Lena laughed about Kara's sudden reaction.

Lena then toggled the collar off and then took it off with the magic word, "Oh and you can keep my panties as a kind of souvenir." Lena chuckled as she was leaving the room.

And there she was, Kara on all fours, making more mess on the floor as she was once again crying, cleaning all of the mess with the only towel that she received, knowing that it won't clean her at all, it will just make her more soaked will all the sweat and her fluids. Underwear in her mouth made it hard to swallow and made her gag sometimes. She was done in about 35 minutes, and she was right, she didn't look sweaty now, however, she still felt like it and definitely smelled like it. She then took her pants which were actually in the best condition together with her boots. Her upper part of the suit was actually so sweat-soaked that she hesitated the putting it on, but of course, she couldn't fly bare-chested around the city, even though at her speed, no one would probably notice. So she dressed and in the meantime, her powers came back and she could finally fly off home, keeping Lena's underwear firmly clenched in her fist. As Kara arrived home, she broke down crying...


	6. Devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I actually looked up a 3D Model of Kara's apartment and I also realized that apparently Kara doesn't have a shower (at least according to the model), but a bathtub, so let's just pretend like she does have a shower, after all, I think that's one of the smallest changes that I've made.

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Vaginal Penetration, Anal Penetration, Verbal Abuse, Abuse, Torture, Water Sports (Golden Shower), Slapping, Strap-On, BDSM

Kara didn't even sit on her couch or bed, she just slid down the wall right next to her door and cried for tens of minutes. She smelled terrible so she eventually slowly wandered towards the shower, while still whimpering, Kara took off her suit and threw it in the corner of the bathroom, together with Lena's underwear. She took a long look at herself in the mirror, hair messy, eyes and cheeks red, she looked terrible. She shook her head at herself in disapproval. Then she finally got in the shower, she took at least 45 minutes in there, she rubbed her whole body extra hard. Not only to get rid of all the dried fluids on her, but she also kind of wanted to get rid of the dirtiness that she had on her. Of course, that wasn't possible, but Kara just wanted to feel better.

After Kara got out of the shower and dried herself, she went back to get her outfit and threw it into the washer for a cleanup, but she kept Lena's underwear and instead hid it in one of her drawers. After that, she dressed her pyjamas and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She was very tired but didn't want to fall asleep in complete silence. After lying down on the couch, Kara fell asleep almost immediately.

Upon waking up, Kara felt a lot better. TV was still running, so she was sure to turn it off and then went to brush her teeth. When looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't feel the same emotions as at night, when she really felt like trash, when she was tidied up like this, she was way more confident. After that, she made herself breakfast and made sure to enjoy it. Kara knew that last night wasn't the last time she would meet up with Lena, but she felt like what Lena did yesterday were some of the harshest things she could have done and that it couldn't get any worse, so she wanted to find positives in everything. Though one thing has been extremely bugging her in, the back of her head. She desperately wanted to tell someone, especially her sister, but she just couldn't. She was fighting a hard mental battle inside of herself. She desperately needed to tell someone, she needed to talk about this but also believed that none of her friends would understand it, they might even hurt Lena thinking that she somehow brainwashed or manipulated her. No. She simply couldn't tell anyone, but that was killing her.

Kara was flying far above the city and its citizens, but her thoughts were lost elsewhere, she had to at least meet up with her sister and talk about regular things, to stop thinking about it.

"Hi, Alex, I was thinking that umm... that we could get lunch together?" Kara asked nervously in the comms.

"Yes, of course, Kara, is there something wrong?" Alex asked caringly, she immediately noticed something was up with her.

"No, no, I'm fine, I've just been feeling a little weird lately, you know... the whole thing about Lena and so on..." Kara tried to laugh a little but it still sounded weak.

"Yes, I know how hard that is on you, I wish I could make it easier for you Kara... And well, of course, I will go for lunch with you, do you want to pick a place?" Alex asked.

"No, feel free to pick yourself..." Kara responded a bit carelessly as her thoughts were again somewhere else.

"Alright then, I'll call you later, okay?" Alex answered with a caring tone

"Okay, see you soon!" Kara responded and then continued to circle the city.

Eventually, lunch-time came and Kara met up with Alex at a place she picked, Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Kara greeted Alex with a tight hug.

Alex hugged back even though she was a bit confused, "I'm glad to see you too Kara and I will never refuse a hug like this, but why the energy, didn't we see each other yesterday?"

Kara realized that she really did overreact a bit and tried to somehow salvage the situation, "Umm, well I know, but I have been stressed out a lot the last few days so I will extra appreciate any time that I will get to spend with you."

"Oh, my sweet little sister!" Alex returned a warm hug to Kara and then found a table and ordered food.

It wasn't a noble restaurant or anything, it was closer to a pub, but they both preferred that in this situation, they just wanted to relax and enjoy the time with each other.

"Kara, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you too much, but I can just see that your thoughts are always elsewhere, you said that you are stressed, but I feel like there's more behind it, you seem sad and tired, please tell me why is that." Alex was still noticing worrying signs about her sister and wasn't going to let it go.

"I told you about a hundred times that I'm working on it with Lena! Uh, I think I'm getting her back on our side again" Kara came out a bit irritated, but for Alex that only meant that she should push further.

"You keep saying that you are working on it, that you are getting through to her, but what does that mean? What do you exactly do with Lena? I mean you seem tired and beaten down like you just came out of a tough fight, so what's going on??" Alex wanted to get the truth out of Kara.

Kara nervously bit her lip as she was trying to come up with excuses, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm getting her back..."

"Kara, you know that you can tell me absolutely anything right? It has always been this way between us, I swear I would never judge you or be angry at you and if it ever came out like that, it's just because I was trying to be protective... So please, if there's anything wrong that's happening to you with Lena, you can tell me." Alex wasn't giving up and responded with a soft, caring tone.

"I know that you care about me and I appreciate that dearly, but I can't tell you exactly what this is about, not until I'm done with Lena, I swear I will tell you everything after it's all over..." Kara responded with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Oh, Kara... Alright, I will stop asking, but if I will see you any worse than this, I will find out what's going on!" Alex started soft but ended with a firm tone to show Kara that she was being serious.

It was killing Kara that she couldn't tell her sister, she really wanted to talk to someone about all of this, but no one would understand. Later they finished their food, said goodbye to each other and each returned to work.

Kara was once again just circling the city, looking for any trouble doers or situations where she could just help out. The lunch with Alex helped her get her mind off of all things Lena, but that didn't last long as a well-known voice suddenly sounded in Kara's ear.

"Hello, my sweet Kara..." Lena started softly.

"Uh, Hello L- Ms. Luthor," Kara almost accidentally called Lena by her name, because of how unexpected this was.

"Are you free tonight?" Lena asked curiously. She didn't waste time with any "how are you yous" and "what are you doings", just straight to the point.

"Umm... well... Yes, yes I am, Ms. Luthor" Kara answered nervously, she had a brief thought about lying to Lena, but almost immediately decided to throw away that idea and it was probably the wise thing to do.

"Amazing, I will come by your apartment at 8 PM, you better be there." Lena started with a pretend exciting tone but finished coldly and then ended the comms, didn't even wait for Kara's answer.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor" Kara answered to herself even though Lena couldn't hear it anymore, but then continued her small monologue, "Oh, not again..." Kara hoped that Lena would give her a break for at least one or two days since their session yesterday was really intensive, but apparently not.

And in a second, her relaxed feeling was gone, her chest tightened with nervosity and for the rest of the day, she couldn't think about anything else.

Kara arrived at home at around 7 PM, she still had time for dinner, which she got along her way home, she was very eager to eat it, because she wasn't sure, that she would be able to eat it later. Even if she still was able to eat it after Lena was done with her, god knows what Lena would have done with it.

Kara entered her apartment and quickly ate her dinner, her hands were shaking out of nervosity. Lena did a good job instating fear inside of her and she didn't know what to expect.

It was ten minutes before 8 PM and Kara's heart was pounding out of her chest, she was nervously walking back and forth in front of the table, near the entrance door. 

Then it was 5 minutes after 8 PM, Lena was nowhere to be seen or heard, *maybe she forgot?*, Kara thought to herself. However, after about twelve minutes, Kara could hear steps that were obviously closing to her apartment and it was extremely unlikely that it was someone else other than Lena. The sound of boots nearing her apartment stopped right in front of Kara's door.

Thanks to her senses, Kara could feel that it was Lena, but she had to quickly think about how to greet her. Should she open the door and immediately kneel? Or even kiss her boots? Or just look down and say "Hello". Kara had no idea what to choose, but she also had so little time, as she definitely didn't want to keep Lena waiting, so she just opened the door and hoped for the best with her decision.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor." Kara softly greeted Lena with her head down and slowly started getting down on her knees.

"Hi Kar- oh wow!" Lena wanted to greet Kara back and already put one leg forwards to enter the flat, but instead, she stood there with a surprised expression and a slight smirk on her face as she saw Kara getting willingly, without any instructions down to her knees and softly kissing both of her boots once, and then getting back up, with her head still pointing downwards.

"You are such a good girl, Kara, you really surprised me," Lena said with a genuinely soft and kind voice and stroked Kara's hair a few times. Lena couldn't see t properly, but Kara smiled a bit after this praise, it felt good to her. She didn't like all the punishments, but as she confessed to Lena before, she enjoyed pleasuring her, and getting rewarded with such words and strokes on her hair, really made her heart pound with excitement. And she also hoped that Lena would go easy on her tonight, especially after such a welcome.

Kara then stepped out of Lena's way so she could enter the apartment, just now Kara noticed that she had a bag with her. Upon entering, Lena looked around the same way as she did last time like she has never been there before and then put the bag on the table surrounded by four chairs.

Lena then turned around and took a long look at Kara, who was still standing at the same spot with her head pointing to the floor, "Kara tonight, we will once again try something new, of course, we won't forget the old things and I will include them as well, but we need to expand, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara obediently answered.

Lena smiled, but of course, Kara didn't see that, "That's why I brought this bag full of very interesting things, you can look up now" Lena added so that Kara would at least be able to see what Lena wanted to show her.

As Kara lifted her chin and moved looked at the bag, the realization finally kicked in. Well, she didn't know what exactly would be in the bag, but she had an idea.

Lena opened the bag so slowly, that Kara thought she was teasing her with that, but that was probably true because Lena had a wicked smile on her face the whole time.

Lena then reached into the bag and took out a bunch of ropes. They were all completely normal, light brown, no cute colors. Then she proceeded further and took out some handcuffs, whips, and canes. Upon seeing those, Kara internally whimpered and immensely hoped that Lena wouldn't use those on her tonight, especially the canes. Lena kept taking out more and more things, which made Kara wonder if she had all of that before, or if she bought it for Kara, but Lena seemed really experienced in this whole thing, so she probably had that before. So then it made Kara wonder how many women (and men?) were whipped and caned and tied up by these instruments. Lena was still taking out more things, like nipple clamps, various types of lubes, even a dildo and a vibrator, which wasn't that unfamiliar with Kara, after all, she had a vibrator in one of her drawers at her nightstand. Lena also took out many things that Kara had no idea what they were, but that didn't really matter at that moment.

"I'm sure you are all excited to try all of these things out, but I will disappoint you, my sweet Kara, I won't use all of it, that would take simply too long and I want to save something for later," Lena said with a bit of sass in her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara didn't know if Lena expected an answer to this, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Especially after she saw all of the things that she could use on her tonight.

"Awesome, but before we start, there's one vital thing missing, do you know what that is, Kara?" Lena asked teasingly.

"Uhh, umm... My collar?" Kara responded nervously as she wasn't a hundred percent sure that was the right answer.

"Of course! Come here then." Lena commanded and Kara quickly obeyed.

Lena gave her the collar and let Kara put it around her neck herself, Lena then simply locked it and turned on the Kryptonite option on the second-lowest setting which made Kara let out a subtle whimper.

"I also believe that you are wearing too many clothes" Lena continued and encouraged Kara to undress.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry." Kara apologized for still being dressed and then quickly took off her sweater, t-shirt, and her bra then proceeded with her jeans, socks, and underwear. She left all of that lying on the floor right next to her.

"That's a good girl." Lena expressed happily.

Lena then leaned back on the table and looked at Kara for a few seconds, then she said, "Come a little closer." But didn't wait for Kara to make a move, instead, she pinched and grabbed Kara by one of her nipples and pulled Kara towards her which made Kara scream out in surprise, but the scream got muffled, by a kiss that followed right after. Lena gave her a long, sensual, soft kiss.

Lena then sat on the table instead of just leaning on it and locked her legs around Kara's waist. Pushing her even a bit closer towards Lena. Kara wasn't sure how to react, so she just let Lena do whatever she wanted until she was given further instructions. Lena chuckled a bit and then played around with Kara's breasts, groping them and pinching her nipples which always made Kara let out a whimper or a subtle scream.

After a minute of breast play, Lena firmly slapped Kara across the face, without any warnings, which made Kara exhale in surprise. Lena didn't wait for anything and immediately issued a second slap on the left cheek and then just slapped Kara continuously until her cheeks were red. Kara wanted to pull away at least a little bit, but Lena's grip with her legs was surprisingly strong and tight, but that might have been because of the Kryptonite.

Lena noticed Kara's struggles, so she stopped and jokingly added, "Oh, poor little Kara, does it hurt?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara responded with a sad and soft tone.

"But you like it right? You will endure it for me." Lena continued to ask as she stared right into Kara's eyes, which made her even more intimidating and Kara wanted to look away or at least look up or down, but every time Kara tried to move her head, Lena grabbed her chin and positioned her head, so she had to look her into the eyes right back.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I love it, I would do anything for you..." Kara responded with the answer that Lena expected.

"I'm glad to hear that, maybe I won't even need to be harsh on you tonight," Lena said with a laugh. She also just now realized, that she wasn't feeling the kind of hatred and betrayal she felt towards Kara at the start, that didn't change what Lena wanted to do with Kara that much though.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor" Kara responded gratefully.

Lena gave Kara one more sweet and long kiss before turning back to reach for something on the table, next to the back, still having Kara locked with her legs.

"Now, let's see if these will suit you," Lena said as she was turning back to Kara now with nipple clamps in her hand.

Kara got scared a bit as she didn't know how much this would hurt, but she just obediently waited for Lena to do her thing.

Lena first attached one of the clamps and Kara didn't feel anything so she thought that this wouldn't be so bad after all, but then felt Lena tightening it, Kara started feeling tension and was hoping that Lena would stop anytime soon, but she kept on slowing adjusting it until it became really painful.

"Ouchh! It hurts!" Kara screamed and tried to rub her nipple with one of her hands, but Lena grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Did I allow you to touch yourself?! Maybe I jinxed it praising you and saying that maybe I won't need to be harsh today, but apparently, I will." Lena snapped at Kara and her tone was very angry which made Kara frightened.

"No, I'm sorry, I will be a good girl, I swear, I'm really sorry! Please tighten it even harder!" Kara immediately put her hand down and started apologizing to Lena and tried to make it up to her by begging for more pain.

Lena knew what Kara was trying to do, but she liked it, "Beg more, bitch."

Kara still didn't get used to the derogatory nicknames as Lena didn't use them that often, so once again it took her by surprise, but she didn't hesitate to beg more.

"Please, please, I beg you to make me feel more pain, please make my breasts and nipples hurt, please, I want to make you happy, I'm sorry if I disappointed you!" Kara sounded really desperate and tears were coming down her face which Lena found really cute.

Lena first responded by wiping Kara's tears off of her face with her fingers and then said, "Oh you are so cute and you are trying so hard, I can't resist... Well, I will spare you of the punishment this time, but I won't be kind next time, now let's tighten this, as you wanted." She started soft but gave emphasis on the last few words to remind Kara that it was her, who wanted more pain inflicted on her nipples.

"Thank you, thank you, Ms. Luthor!" Kara responded and patiently waited until Lena was done

Lena wanted to keep one of the clamps as tight as it was now, but after all, Kara did ask for more, so she tightened it just a bit more and in response, muffled screams came out of Kara's mouth who tried with all her might to not scream out loud.

"I see that you like it," Lena stated teasingly with a smile on her face.

Lena now grabbed the second nipple clamp that was connected to the first one via a chain and started tightening it on the second nipple, as she was making it tighter and higher, Kara couldn't keep her scream muffled anymore and screamed out loud.

Kara almost broke, "Please, Ms. Luthor, I can't handle it like this, please keep it like this." she begged.

"Oh, come on you yourself said that you wanted it tighter, or have you changed your mind? Would you rather have a punishment?" Lena asked with a cold tone.

"No, I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor," Kara responded with a sad tone to her voice.

Lena wasn't going to let Kara off the hook that easily though, "Beg for me to tighten it."

Kara cried out as she was afraid that Lena was going to say this, she hesitated for a bit.

Lena grabbed Kara's chin to make her look into her eyes, "Come on Kara, it's not that bad, don't disappoint me." she then proceeded to wipe Kara's tears again.

"P-please tighten the clamps on my breasts, I b-beg you." Kara stuttered between cries.

"Oh, when you ask like that, I guess I have to do it." Lena answered with a smug tone and then tightened one of the clamps which made Kara yell out again.

"Alright, I guess that's tight enough," Lena said she pulled on the chain, making Kara yell out again.

"Wow, I really made it tight, I'm not sure I have ever done that on anyone." Lena admired her own work and decided to lick one of Kara's nipples while Kara just waited in great discomfort.

Lena spent a few more seconds admiring Kara's beautiful, humble breasts and then finally let Kara out of her "lock", which made Kara stumble a bit, as she didn't expect it.

Kara didn't know what to expect next, her nipples were aching so much, she could feel them pulsing, but those clamps probably weren't getting off anytime soon. On the other hand, Lena knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

"Let's go over there." Lena suddenly said and on purpose didn't give any indication of where Kara was supposed to go, she didn't even point or nodded the way she was supposed to go, so she was just standing still, looking around nervously as she wanted to listen to Lena and avoid any potential punishment, but she also didn't know what to do.

"B-but- Ouch!" Kara started out nervously but got interrupted by Lena suddenly grabbing the chain of her nipple clamps and pulling it towards her as she was walking over to the second table that had 6 chairs around it. Kara just now realized why Lena didn't tell her where to go, just so she could do this.

Lena laughed as Kara yelled out and stopped her at the second table, "Stand here for a bit sweetie." she said jokingly as she came over to the first table and reached for something else in the bag. She took out another toy, a dildo, but it was attached to lots of straps, Kara didn't know really what it was, but Lena enlightened her while holding it in her hand.

"Kara, this is called a Strapon, it basically does what it says, I will strap on this thing and I will fuck you and you will take it, understand?" Lena didn't talk around it, she just said what she was going to do straight away.

"Uhm, yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara said nervously, it was obvious that she was quite shocked as she didn't know such a thing even existed and she never expected Lena to fuck her like that, but it's foolish to not expect something from Lena.

Lena then started putting it on, tightening all the straps around her waist, "Next time, you will be the one putting this on me." she said with a smile.

When she was done, she walked up to Kara, "Now bend over the table sweetie."

"Y-yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara hesitantly turned around and hesitantly put her body over the table. She was careful because she didn't want to press her nipples against the table, but that was a mistake.

"Come on, all the way Kara." With these words, Lena forcibly pushed on Kara's back, completely pressing her against the table, which was extremely painful and made Kara whimper.

"Now, Kara I just have a few questions, I hope you don't mind," Lena said jokingly as if Kara's opinion mattered.

Since Kara didn't answer, Lena continued, "I doubt that you are a virgin, so how many times have you done it... vaginally?"

These questions were really intimate and somehow made Kara even more uncomfortable than most of the other conversations with Lena, but she couldn't complain or refuse to answer.

"Umm... just once." Kara softly answered.

"Oh, really? With whom?" Lena asked curiously.

Kara really didn't want to answer. "Uhh... Mon-El." she eventually hesitantly answered.

"Wow, I knew you were in a relationship, but I didn't know it got that far." Lena expressed.

Kara hated being in this conversation, but what could she do, "Well, it happened just once..."

"But wasn't there a problem... with your indestructible hymen?" Lena continued to ask invasive questions.

Kara thought about begging so that she wouldn't have to answer these but realized that it probably wouldn't work, "I did that myself... I broke it." she said it softly and almost mumbled it because she was just ashamed to talk about these things out loud, but Lena heard it.

"So clever." Based upon this, Lena already knew the answer to her two remaining questions, but she wanted to ask them anyway because she enjoyed how uncomfortable it made Kara.

"So, I think I already know the answer, but how many times has someone penetrated you... anally?" Lena still asked with the same curious tone, even though she knew the answer.

"Umm... never" Kara responded pretty quickly.

"And orally?" Lena quickly added her last question.

"Also never, Ms. Luthor" Kara obediently answered Lena's last question.

"Wow, poor Mon-El, so boring... But not really a surprise, you always seemed to innocent and nice, with your cute face I could have never imagined you'd be some nymphomaniac." Lena laughed upon her remark, but it actually hurt Kara a bit that Lena basically insulted her relationship with Mon-El.

"Well, now I could just stick this into you dry and just listen to your screams, but I have no reason to punish you and I'm not in the mood to punish you, "just because" either, so you will get the lube." Lena continued with an energetic tone and then walked to the other table to grab one of the lubes.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara really appreciated that she knew that she couldn't avoid this, but at least it would be less painful. What Kara was actually worried about, was that Lena was going to penetrate her anally. She didn't say anything about it, but she asked about anal and that made Kara very nervous.

Kara couldn't see what was happening behind her, even she tried to look over her shoulder, she only saw Lena's head looking down, but nothing else. Meanwhile, Lena was first applying the lube on her strapon and then she put some on her hands as well, rubbing it any other reaching for Kara's vagina, rubbing it up and down, and even spread it up to Kara's ass, which made Kara whimper in fear and shock.

Lena knew exactly what Kara was so afraid of and enjoyed that thought in her head, but she didn't want to penetrate Kara there. Not just yet.

Kara then finally felt the dildo slowly rubbing against her genitals, Lena didn't penetrate right away, she teased her first and toyed around with it.

"Kara, beg me to fuck you." Lena suddenly commanded.

"Umm... Please fuck me, I beg you." Kara said it with such a ridiculous and uncertain tone that Lena almost burst out laughing, but she managed to keep it together, she needed to be serious.

"Come on Kara, that's pathetic, beg better!" Lena scolded Kara.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor, please I beg you to fuck me, I need it, I want it, I want to please you, I want to be your good little girl, please!" Kara tried her hardest, but she also didn't really know how to beg, she never had to beg before and Lena didn't really teach her.

"Good girl, continue." Lena gave Kara a bit of praise, but it wasn't enough, she was also slowly hastening her pace, which made Kara moan.

"Oh, please use me, fuck me, use me as you please, any way you want. I want to make you happy, I live to satisfy you." Kara tried to make it as sensual and real as she could, but she still had a lot to learn.

"I'm not sure that you mean it, Kara." With these words Lena reached for Kara's hair, grabbed a handful and pulled hard, making Kara scream out and arch her back, Lena now also started fucking her harder and faster.

"Aaah! I do, I do Ms. Luthor, I love every second that we spend together, I live just for this, I would never lie to you, please believe me!" Kara screamed out these pleads in between her moans as she was getting closer to the climax.

"Hmm, who's girl are you?" Lena asked eagerly

"I'm yours!" Kara answered almost immediately

"I'm yours, what?" Lena asked again with a firm tone.

"I'm yours, Ms. Luthor!" Kara corrected herself.

"Uhm and you will always do as I say, without questioning me, right?" Lena was getting horny as well.

"Yes, always, Ms. Luthor." Kara continued to obediently answer to Lena's questions.

"Who owns you, huh?" 

"You, Ms. Luthor!" 

"Say my name, who owns you?!" Lena said with an aggressive tone in the heat of the situation.

Kara wasn't absolutely sure if she was supposed to say her whole name, but she already said "Ms. Luthor", so it must have been it.

"Lena Luthor owns me!" Kara screamed it and both exhaled in surprise as suddenly, she felt Lena inserting one of her fingers inside of her ass. It wasn't painful, but it was also just one finger.

"Do you like that?" Lena asked eagerly.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor!"

"Are you getting near?" Lena continued.

"Ah, Yes, I'm reaching my climax!" Kara continuously moaned.

"Tell me, right when you are about to cum, if you don't, there will be a very harsh punishment!" Lena didn't forget to threaten Kara as that part was crucial to this play.

"Ohh, Yes, Ms. Luthor!" Kara answered.

Lena continued to play with her finger inside of Kara's ass, she eventually pushed in two and then three fingers and Kara didn't even seem to notice, she had too much work with her orgasm and her moans.

Lena was quite surprised that it was that easy to get in three fingers, she had girls where it was much tougher, even though these girls did receive anal before, right now she was wondering if she will push through her entire strapon.

"Ohh, please Ms. Luthor, let me orgasm, I'm very, very near!" Kara begged

Lena let out a subtle laugh, about the fact that Kara still didn't really want to say "cum" and just used "orgasm" or "climax" instead, even in this position she still tried to be so polite, she found it really cute.

"You can cum Kara, go on, cum!" Lena allowed Kara to cum, however, there was an unpleasant surprise ready for her. As soon as Lena felt Kara's body vibrating and her moans intensifying, it was a cue for Lena to bring it up a notch. She let go of Kara's hair and grabbed her strapon by one hand and spread Kara's butt with another, then she forcibly penetrated Kara's ass. All of this had to be very quick for it to still have the same effect and combine the pleasure of orgasm and this immense pain, but it was a bit hard, to actually push through Kara's ass, it was very tight and Lena only managed to get it through on the second try. But once it was through, it went in and out quite nicely as both her ass and Lena's strapon were nicely lubed.

Kara's screams of pleasure quickly turned into screams of pain as Lena didn't waste any time and after penetrating her ass, she quickly grabbed her hair again and rammed her hard. And Kara simply couldn't handle it, she peed herself. The super intense orgasm, combined with so much pain, simply forced Kara to let go. Luckily for Kara, thanks to her position, she didn't pee or Lena, it rather just dripped down her legs onto the floor, but it reached Lena's boots as well.

"Please stop!!!, please, I beg you Ms.Luthor, please!!! it hurts too much!!" Kara normally knew that begging wouldn't help and Lena would just do what she wanted to, but this hurt so much, that she couldn't really make herself do or say anything else.

For the meantime, Lena was ignoring Kara's cries, but she felt that it was quite hard and exhausting pushing in and out, as Kara was clenching her sphincter very hard, because of the pain it was instinctive and even though she was controlled by Kryptonite, she still had some strength and toughness. But if she wasn't under any kryptonite influence, she probably wouldn't be able to even penetrate her.

Right now, Kara was in so much pain that she tried to disobey Lena and tried to get off the table, but she was in such a position that all it took Lena, was to pull her hair harder and push her back with her second hand and she was helpless. However Lena was not going to hold this bit of disobedience against her, she knew this was really extreme torture for her.

"Please!!!!! Please!!! Ms. Luthor, I can't handle it, I will faint!!" Kara tried to make her voice sound powerful, but she was exhausted that her voice was soft and weak..

Then Lena finally stopped. But she didn't pull the strapon out, instead, she actually stopped while she was deep inside of Kara's ass.

"What do you say?" Lena asked softly.

"T-thank you, M-ms. Luthor" Kara weakly answered in between stutters.

"Th-thank you, f-for ss-stopping." Kara continued and she really sounded grateful. She didn't think to complain about the fact that she still had the strapon rammed deep inside of her, even just Lena stopping was such a relief.

Lena also noticed that Kara's "thank yous" were absolutely genuine and appreciated that, so after about fifteen seconds she slowly pulled out her strapon. She expected to be lots of mess on the dildo, after all, she didn't prepare Kara for anal at all, and Kara definitely wouldn't do that herself. But her strapon was actually clean. *Wow is this some kind of superpower?* Lena thought to herself, but she didn't complain and didn't mention it either. After that, she took a few steps away from Kara and admired her trembling body, if she had done this to a regular girl, there would definitely be blood, but this is Kara, The Girl of Steel, Supergirl. Also just now, she noticed and realized that Kara peed herself.

"Oh, wow Kara, you peed yourself!" Lena said that with a surprised tone, but not in a bad way, she was actually happy that she brought Kara to such intense emotions and to such intense orgasm.

"I-I'm very sorry, Ms. Luthor..." Kara apologized to that, still crying and stuttering, and still bent over the table as she dared not to move without Lena's permission.

"No, that's fine Kara, that's absolutely okay! But I do see that some of it got on my boots, so that might need cleaning. But I really pushed way beyond your limits, so I will give you a break, you can move around as you wish until I call you again." Lena decided to give Kara a break as she really did push her far.

Kara slowly stood up and felt the pain in her butt, she tried to touch it, but it was very sensitive. She also still had the clamps on her nipples which were still extremely painful and now after the anal, their pain started to dominate again.

"May I take a shower and take off these things, Ms. Luthor, pretty please," Kara asked with a hopeful, soft voice.

"You may take a shower if you want, but you will get dirty again anyway. But you may not take off those nipple clamps. And if you want to cheat and take them off in the shower, I would advise against it, it, after such a long time of them being on, it will actually hurt more after you take them off." Lena firmly informed Kara about what she could and couldn't do.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Luthor." Kara gratefully responded and then slowly moved to her bathroom. She left footsteps behind as she was standing in her own pee the whole time.

Kara wanted to take a long shower, but she knew that this was only a break and it probably wasn't meant to be very long and she definitely did not want to make Lena wait, so she just quickly rubbed herself, especially her genitals and legs, but her ass still hurt too much to even touch, so she just gently washed it with water. The water was also painful on her nipples as it was applying pressure on the clamps that she still wasn't allowed to take off.

The shower only took her about 10 to 12 minutes as she tried to be really fast, but also tried to make sure that she wasn't dirty.

When Kara came back into the living room, she noticed that Lena tidied up some of the things like she pushed the chairs back to the table where she was bent over, the strapon was also gone and some other things that were previously lying on the table next to the bag disappeared. The only things that stayed untouched were Kara's own pee-footsteps and the puddle under the table. Lena was sitting on one of the chairs at the table where the bag was.

"Welcome back, my sweetheart." Lena happily greeted Kara with a smile.

Kara wasn't sure how to respond, so she just smiled back and said, "Umm, I'm ready, Ms. Luthor."

"Great!" Lena expressed happily, stood up, and looked at the floor.

"As you probably noticed, you made a bit of a mess on the floor including on my boots. Cleaning my boots is mandatory, cleaning your floor, is not. But it's your apartment that will stink of your own pee, not mine, so it's up to you." Lena was giving Kara her next instructions in a neutral tone.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara obediently answered.

"And I think that at this point, I do not need to tell you that you are only allowed to use your mouth to clean any of it, but you can choose if you want to clean my boots first or your floor."

"Of course, Ms. Luthor." Kara complied and got on her knees and slowly crawled towards Lena. Cleaning her boots was the obvious choice. She got close and slowly started licking and cleaning Lena's boots with her mouth. When she first felt the taste of pee in her mouth, she made a disgusted expression, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when Lena made her drink her pee. Lena knew when it was enough and lifted up her boots so that Kara could lick her outsoles, as the pee obviously got there too.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor, for letting me clean your boots." Kara, to Lena's surprise, obediently thanked for her generosity, she didn't expect her to thank for this. With her other partners, she expected this level of submissiveness way later in the relationship, but with Kara, it seemed to come naturally, which still very hard to believe, since it was The Girl of Steel.

Kara then crawled away to lick away her footsteps and Lena watched with joy as Kara's sweet butt jiggled away from her. Cleaning the footsteps was quite quick and wasn't that hard and Kara didn't even taste it that much, but then it came to the puddle. She was building up the courage for a bit and then deeply exhaled as she closed in her mouth to the floor and started slurping the pee off of the floor. Lena once again watched that with a big smile on her face. Once Kara was done slurping, she licked the rest of the floor clean. Kara then went back to the kneeling position and awaited next instructions.

"You are such a good girl, Kara! I'm so proud of you!" Lena went over to Kara and started stroking her hair and that made Kara extremely happy.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor," Kara responded happily.

"However, we are still not done." Lena continued while still fondling Kara

"As you probably remember, there's no way there will be a time where you cum and I don't, so that will be your next objective, but we will do it my way, of course." Lena continued to talk as she was getting some weird double-sided dildo that once again Kara had no idea what that was for. Then she also got some ropes.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara responded.

"How are your nipples?" Lena teasingly asked knowing, that it will make Kara notice them again and it will hurt more.

"They extremely hurt, Ms. Luthor," Kara said with pain in her voice.

"Well, you will have to endure it a bit longer, you probably realized that the clamps are not coming off until the end of our session." Lena continued in a cold tone.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Luthor," Kara answered with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Now stand up and turn your back to me" Lena ordered and Kara complied.

Then Lena grabbed her by one of her hands and brought her closer to the table. She took one of the ropes and said, "Stand still."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara nervously answered.

First, she tied Kara's wrists together and made sure that it was really, really tight, so tight that it made Kara subtly scream out. Then she also tied her elbows together, which was a bit painful by itself, but once again Lena made it extremely tight, which only made it hurt more.

"Now, that's done..." Lena grabbed Kara by her hair and pulled her towards the couch near the television.

"Ouch!" Kara mumbled, but Lena didn't pay attention to that.

"Kneel," Lena commanded and pointed in front of the couch and Kara almost immediately dropped to her knees.

"Lift your butt away from your heels." Lena kept on giving instructions and Kara lifted herself up a bit, so she was still kneeling, but her butt wasn't touching her legs.

Lena then proceeded to sit on the couch behind Kara and got another rope and started tying Kara's legs at the ankles. Once again she made it extremely tight and Kara once again exclaimed "Ouch!" As she could clearly feel the rope burning her skin.

Lena then lead the rope upwards and managed to push the rope through a basically nonexistent gap between Kara's wrists, which once again, burned Kara's skin. Lena then tied it all back together, tying Kara's ankles to her wrists, which made Kara arch her back and made her a bit unstable. Lena also made it so tight, that it basically forced to sit back on her butt. At this point, Kara could easily fall over backward, but Lena was supporting her head.

"One more thing, and you will be ready." Lena happily said as she was already seeing Kara's arms getting purple.

Lena took the thing that until this point, Kara thought to be a double-sided dildo, but just now realized that it was actually a gag, as it was explained by Lena.

"You see, I will gag you with the smaller side so that you stay nice and quiet while, I will enjoy the ride on the bigger one and also on your face. I'd advise you to keep your head still since after I stop supporting you, the only thing holding you in place and not falling over will be your head on the couch. I will not untie you or ungag you until I cum. Did you understand everything?" Lena gave Kara the last set of instructions.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara answered.

"Aaand those are your last words for a while, open wide." Lena laughed as she stuck the smaller end of the gag into Kara's mouth and strapped at the back of her head.

Kara was a bit scared that she would gag on it, but it was really small and it was just a bit uncomfortable. Lena then pushed Kara's helpless body closer to the couch so that she could lay Kara's head safely on the couch. Lena then proceeded to get the last few things, First, she took off her boots, pants, and underwear, but then put her boots back on as she wanted to wear them, she got a vibrator and lube. She lubed up the dildo, turned on the vibrator which she gently applied against her clitoris, and then slowly slid down the dildo. And all that Kara could see was Lena's genitals and butt. At the start Lena was just slowly moving up and down, not going completely down, so it didn't really have any effect on Kara, but after a while, Lena started moaning and got hornier and suddenly pushing all the way down on the dildo, which applied pressure on Kara's head and it became difficult to hold her head in place, especially since it was at the very edge of the couch and she couldn't move an inch. Kara tried to mumble something in fear that she would actually fall down, but it was all inaudible nonsense that Lena didn't hear anyway.

"Oh, Kara, I'm getting close, you are a great toy, just stay still!" Lena expressed with an energetic tone and Kara just mumbled something in response.

Lena kept sliding up and down harder and harder, pushing against Kara's face, that Kara almost felt dizzy. Lena was moaning constantly and Kara thought it would never end, but eventually, Lena came to an ecstatic long moan which sounded more like a roar and Kara could clearly feel that Lena peed on her. Lena stayed pushed against Kara's face for a while, deeply breathing until she finally stood up and Lena could take a look at Kara's messed-up face which was full of her own fluids.

Instead of giving Kara some relief, Lena started inspecting her.

"Seems like my pee didn't really get on the floor, just a few drops, you will clean that up, most of it is just on your beautiful body." Lena's inspection once again only received mumbles from Kara.

"I will untie you now, but I suggest that you don't move much if you don't want more of my pee dripping on the floor. Oh, but I won't allow you to shower anyway, so if you don't want it to drop, I could just smear it across your body, nod if you want that." Lena asked Kara with an excited tone.

Kara slowly nodded.

"Great!" Lena exclaimed and walked over to the bag still sitting on the table and took out two white gloves. She put them on and then slowly smeared her pee on Kara's body, she made sure to get it everywhere, which made Kara do ungrateful whimpers, but Lena only laughed that off.

Then finally, Lena ungagged her and Kara immediately knew what to do,

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor, thank you so much!" Kara expressed eagerly.

"Good girl, Kara!" Lena responded happily and strokes Kara's hair.

"Uhh, I can't feel my hands, Ms. Luthor." Kara tried to bring up a small complaint, but there was panic behind her tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I will untie you right away, your circulation will come right back." Lena calmed down Kara and pushed her away from the couch, once again supporting her head and untying her hands and legs. Lena knew very good knots, which were very tight but also easy to untie, so in just a minute, Kara was untied.

Kara immediately looked at her hands which were still dark purple, before pretty quickly turning to light purple and then returning to the original color.

"I'll give you a 10-minute break now, you can stretch yourself and I would suggest that you do, because you won't be able to move again, pretty soon," Lena informed Kara.

Kara was hoping that with this, their session would be over, but apparently not, so she just answered, "Yes, thank you, Ms. Luthor."

Kara actually used the 10-minute break just to properly stretch out her arms and did some exercises, which Lena watched with joy. Right before Kara's break was supposed to end, Lena asked her what her favorite movie was.

"Umm, well... I like romances and comedies, but also musicals, if I had to pick one of everything, I could probably say it's The Wizard of Oz, may I ask why, Ms. Luthor?" Kara was a bit confused about this sudden question.

"Well... we will watch it, that's all I'm going to say now," Lena said with a devilish tone.

Kara got excited, that she might actually spend the night watching one of her favorite movies with Lena, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy, after all, Lena told her she won't be able to move.

"Alright, your break's up, now I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. When I told you that we are going to watch a movie, I lied. Actually, it will be just me watching the movie, you will actually be my stool that I will put my legs on. You won't watch a second of the movie and I will make sure of that." Lena stopped to see Kara's facial expression and if she would say anything. She could see that Kara got really sad and disappointed, but was clever enough to say just one thing,

"Yes, I understand, thank you, Ms. Luthor." But the sad tone in her voice was obvious.

Lena then continued, "I will make a few precautions to ensure that you are not cheating or doing anything else that you shouldn't be doing."

First of all, Lena moved away the coffee table that was in front of the television.

"Get on all fours and arch your back" Kara did as Lena said.

"Now I don't want to hear your voice at all during the movie and I'm sure that you don't want to make me angry, so I think that this will only benefit us both, right?" Lena showed Kara a ballgag and waited for Kara's reaction.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor..." Kara still seemed really sad, but Lena didn't care, she actually found it hot.

"Alright, now open." Kara obediently opened her mouth and Lena put in the ballgag and tightened it.

"Now, as I said I don't want you to cheat, so I got this simple blindfold, I'm sure you will like it" Lena only got whimpers as a response

As Lena was putting on the blindfold she continued, "That being said, I don't even want to hear any whimpers or cries from you. I'm exhausted and I just want to relax and I don't want to hear any annoying sounds, do you get it?"

Kara nodded that she understood.

"Now some basic rules: You don't move, you don't wiggle, you don't make any noise, you don't move your head in the direction of the television. The blindfold is not see-through but I still don't want you to turn your head. Only after the movie is over, You will be allowed to move, but only upon my command, of course. Nod again if you understood everything." Lena eagerly awaited, Kara's reaction

Kara simply nodded again, without a single sound coming from her. Lena then proceeded to find the movie that Kara was looking forward to watching, sat on the couch, put her legs on Kara's back, and enjoyed the relaxing evening with a great old-time classic after a day of hard work.


	7. Secret

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Vaginal Penetration, Verbal Abuse, Abuse, Torture, Slapping, Strap-On, BDSM, Spanking, Electrical Torture, Cattle Prod

The movie was done.

Lena made sure to wait until the credits were over before putting her legs off of Kara. She then proceeded to inspect Kara, her face was still facing down and she didn't move an inch. She also took a long look at Kara's nipple clamps. Lena originally wanted to take them off before the start of the movie, but forgot about them and then didn't want to interrupt the movie. It must've been so painful.

Lena purposefully just stared at Kara for a few minutes waiting if Kara would disobey her orders, but no. Kara was obediently waiting for Lena's command to be allowed to move. Lena then finally moved towards Kara and petted her. Then she untied her blindfold and started loosening her ballgag.

"What do you say, Kara?" Lena asked with a cold tone.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara quickly spouted out.

"That's a good girl, you can stand up now," Lena ordered Kara to stand up and watched Kara's facial expressions, as she expected to see pain in them.

And she was expecting correctly when Kara was standing up, her arms and legs were so sore, that it hurt her moving them, but eventually managed to stand up.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara thanked her again.

"Alright, now it's time for these to come off." Lena smiled at pointed at Kara's nipple clamps.

Kara was a bit scared because of Lena's earlier remark about it being more painful after being taken off, but she was also relieved that it was finally over.

When Lena started loosening one of the clamps, Kara realized what Lena was talking about, the pain was unimaginable, at this point, it was way worse than having them on. Kara was screaming and whimpering and had to try with all her might to stay in place and not push Lena away.

"Ohh, don't worry my sweetheart, it will hurt more now and your nipples will be sensitive, but it will fade." Lena wanted to comfort Kara, but she still liked the way Kara was screaming and squirming, it was so cute to her. She then proceeded to take off the second clamp, which made Kara squirm even more muffled screams were pushing through Kara's lips.

Kara's hands were trembling and she really wanted to stroke her nipples but wasn't sure if she was allowed to, so she just kept them at waist level.

After Lena was done, she just looked at Kara's nipples and decided to squeeze one of them.

"Ohhh, pleeease!!" Kara screamed, out of pure desperation, she begged Lena to stop.

"Pleease, Ms. Luthor, stop, I beg you!" Kara was crying her eyes out.

Lena would normally squeeze just a little bit harder as a reaction to Kara's pleads, but this was basically the end of today's session, so she let go, with a smirk.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor!" Kara expressed with huge relief.

Lena then just walked over to her remote and turned off the Kryptonite output on Kara's collar and then also unlocked it.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara felt like she needed to thank again.

Lena walked over to Kara and lustfully kissed her and Kara returned the gesture. All of it ended when Lena firmly grabbed Kara's butt and slapped it. The session was over.

"Kara, I enjoyed our playtime thoroughly, I hope you did too..." Lena stopped and awaited Kara's reaction, knowing that she was basically forced into saying that she enjoyed it.

"I enjoyed it as well, very much, Ms. Luthor." Kara forced a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara then quickly realized that she should also thank Lena for that.

"Oh, you are such a good girl." Lena let out one last smile, then she just made sure she didn't have her hair or clothes messed up, then turned around and left through Kara's doors.

"Goodbye, Ms. Luthor." Kara softly mumbled, so that only she could hear it.

Kara wasn't sure what to do next, she wanted to tidy herself up, she wanted to clothe herself, she wanted to take another shower, she wanted to cry, she wanted to sleep. All of those emotions as once were so overwhelming that she felt lost and was just standing in the middle of her apartment staring at the closed door which Lena left through just a few minutes ago.

Kara was just standing there for solid 5-8 minutes, staring blankly, before finally breaking down, sitting down on her couch, still naked and now also crying. Kara didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to cry herself to sleep on the couch, but she also knew she couldn't operate like this, she needed to move, she needed to be active, to forget about this. 

So after about 10 more minutes, she got up and decided to take a shower, this time she took a good, hot, long shower. It was so refreshing. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to handle it. She was very conflicted because on one hand, she liked serving Lena and at this point, she just admitted to herself that she was submissive and loved this kind of lifestyle, but she also felt that it wasn't right with Lena. Kara didn't know much about this lifestyle, but she felt like Lena was too brutal, unfair, and cruel. Kara didn't have the will to stop it, to end it, she knew that with Lena she would just keep on destroying herself, but Lena was too overwhelming, she couldn't argue with her, it would always end with Kara being on her knees in front of Lena, probably awaiting punishment for speaking up. Kara wished that there was someone else who was experienced in this kind of lifestyle, who would give a piece of proper advice to her, but there was no one.

Kara didn't want to get out of the shower, but she needed to, it was almost 4 AM, so she knew she would get only a few hours of sleep, but she still needed at least those few hours. So she lazily got out, dried herself, and equipped her pyjamas. Then without further hesitation, she fell into her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

When Kara woke up, she didn't feel much better. Usually the next morning after her session with Lena, she felt much better and fresh, but not this time. She felt completely destroyed. That being mentally and not physically as Kryptonite was obviously no longer affecting her. And she knew that it's not going to get better, in fact, she knew that the further she goes down this spiral, the worse it will be but ironically she was too weak to resist Lena. Kara barely even got out of bed because of her mood and because she barely got any sleep, but there were things she needed to do.

Even with Kara's superspeed, she was late to work and very sleepy. And people were noticing. Luckily everyone was probably too polite to ask her about it and that worked out for Kara, she didn't want anyone asking as she didn't have a proper excuse. She just kept on doing her work as she was supposed to do, even though she was kind of sloppy with it. But everyone trusted in Kara's journalistic abilities and work ethics so luckily no one ever checked on her. Right before her lunch break, she got a call from Alex.

"Hi, Kara would you like to go out for a lunch today as well? I know you have a break soon and I also know that lately, you need my company more than ever." Alex said with a caring tone in her voice.

"Hi Alex, uhh... well... I'm not really sure, I thought that I would get along alone just fine today..." Kara tried to refuse as she didn't have to power to resist Alex's pressure that would probably happen during the lunch. She knew that Alex would ask her about her appearance and about the fact that she would probably fall asleep during the lunch.

"Oh, come on Kara, you know you need it, and don't try to act all tough on me, you may be the girl of steel, but your emotions are the same as mine or anyone else's in that matter. You need emotional support and you especially need it now, so don't try to push me away, because I won't back down." Alex attacked back with a firm voice.

Kara knew she couldn't argue with Alex, even if she wanted to, she was too tired to come up with arguments.

"Hello? Kara?" Alex called out for Kara as there was no answer from Kara for about 15 seconds.

"Uhuh, yes, right... I'm sorry Alex and you are right... as always... please pick a place for me, I will be happy with anything, just text it to me in about 10 minutes okay?" Kara answered with a defeated tone and the sleepiness in her voice was apparent.

"Got it, see you soon Kara." Alex hanged up, happy that she successfully convinced Kara to go out for a lunch.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair and laid down on her desk for a bit. She almost fell asleep but got interrupted by Alex's text message. So she got up and checked in her lunch break. In 5 minutes she was already on her way.

They arrived at the arranged place almost at the exact same time.

"Hello, Alex," Kara said in a low tone.

"Hi- oh you look terrible, what happened to you??" What Kara hoped that Alex wouldn't notice, she noticed immediately as the first thing in their conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing I just had a rough night..." Kara brushed off Alex's remarks.

"What do you mean rough night, there were no emergencies last night, right? Did you go into action on your own??" Kara didn't help herself with that answer as it only made Alex worried about multiple other things.

"Uhh, please don't worry about it, I'm fine, I will be fine tomorrow." Kara once again tried to brush off Alex's concerns.

"Okay then, let's just sit down and get something to eat." Alex wasn't giving up but realized that whatever is bothering her sister, wouldn't come out out of her like that, Kara needed to be more relaxed, maybe she would tell her over something delicious like some sweet dessert.

"That sounds good," Kara answered with a relieved sigh as she thought Alex wouldn't be asking more questions.

Their lunch was going on nicely, they were having a nice conversation as Alex was purposely avoiding asking Kara about her appearance and tiredness as she was preparing that for the dessert and didn't want Kara to get more stressed.

As they were waiting for the dessert, Kara almost fell asleep and knocked a fork off of the table.

Kara jumped and picked up the fork, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I was just thinking." More than to Alex, she was apologizing to the waitress that was just coming round the table, but Alex was very concerned.

Alex really wanted to start a conversation about that now but kept her mouth closed at least until the desserts came.

Now they were about halfway through the desserts, "Kara... I know you don't want to, but we HAVE to talk about the state that you are in right now." Alex tried to make her voice sound as soft and concerned as possible.

"Uhh, please Alex..." Kara really didn't want to deal with this, she just couldn't tell Alex the real reason, she couldn't.

"Come on Kara, what secret are you hiding from me? We are sisters for god's sake, you can tell me absolutely anything and I will always stay by your side, always!" Alex kept on pushing.

"Alex... I just can't tell you. I will tell you once it's all over, but I can't tell you, I just can't, please stop asking!" Kara tried to sound firm, but her voice failed her.

"Once what is all over?! What are you doing Kara?? Who's doing this to you, is it Lena? Because if she's the one doing this, I won't care if you want to get on the good side with her, because I will put her down!" Alex's concerned and worried tone turned into a slightly angry tone as Kara was obviously indicating and finally admitting that someone was most likely doing this to her.

"No, no it has nothing to do with her, I-"

"You're lying Kara."

"What-"

"You're lying." Alex interrupted Kara and called out her lies.

"In the last few days, you kept repeating yourself over and over again that all of this has something to do with Lena, that the reason why you are like this in the last few days is your effort to make it up to Lena, but suddenly when I ask about her, it's not about her? Tell me the truth Kara, NOW!" Luckily not many people were in the outdoor part of the restaurant, but there were still people turning around at them as Alex wasn't really keeping her voice down. She now also noticed that and knew she had to be more careful about this.

"Alex- I- Umm... I-" Kara tried to say something, but she couldn't, Alex was absolutely right. Her voice was also cracking and tears started coming down her face and were dropping down on the tablecloth.

"Kara, please you have to tell me what's happening." Alex realized that she was probably too harsh as she noticed Kara's tears and grabbed her hands tightly as a comforting act and she also softened her voice again, she was not going to allow herself to scream at Kara again.

Kara just started full-on crying, she couldn't keep it inside of her anymore, she thought that she was a terrible sister to Alex, lying to her face like this when the only thing that Alex wanted to do was to help her, nothing else. But Kara was so ashamed of the things she had done with Lena, she couldn't tell her.

"A-alex- I- I'm s-sorry... I can't tell you, please I-I beg you to stop asking, please..." Kara was sobbing and she was trying to hide her face in front of Alex.

"Oh my, Kara... what have you gotten yourself into... Okay, I will leave it alone, for now... But you will have to tell me eventually..." Even though Alex still wanted to know what was bothering and basically destroying Kara, she knew that at this point, pushing her would make Kara more of an uncontrollable crying mess and she wouldn't get anything out of her.

They were silent for the rest of the lunch and Kara was still red in the face and sobbing. But after a while, they were done.

"I'm sorry Kara for being that harsh on you, I just wanted to know, but if you want to keep it from me, it's your decision, but you also have to understand that I'm your sister and I just want to help you, so please think about it, okay?" Alex comforted and asked Kara to reconsider her decision as she hugged her tightly.

"No, I'm sorry Alex, I'm just terrible." Kara apologized to Alex as well, while still sobbing.

"It's absolutely fine Kara, I will see you later, I have to get back to work now." Alex let go of Kara and they said goodbye to each other.

"See you later Alex," Kara mumbled to herself but Alex couldn't hear it anymore.

However Alex still wasn't done, but she knew that talking it out of Kara wasn't going to work, so she needed to take action. Kara was already looking terrible and near unusable so what would she look like in a week? Or a month? She had no idea when this secret thing was going to be over, so she had to find out on her own. She decided to visit Kara tonight, without telling her, maybe then she will find out something more.

The night was nearing and Kara was now circling the city, looking for any trouble makers to take care of. She wasn't all that sleepy now as she was distracted enough and flying didn't really offer her any opportunities to close her eyes. It was also almost 8 PM and she still didn't get a call or message from Lena so she was hoping that she would be left in peace tonight and that she would get at least 10 beautiful hours of sleep.

However, Kara's hopes were in vain as it was nearing half-past eight, and Lena's voice was heard in Kara's comms.

"Hello, my sweet little Kara, I hope you didn't think I forgot about you." Lena mischievously said as she knew that Kara was almost heading home and was hoping for a calm night.

"Umm... no, of course not, Ms. Luthor." Kara got so thrown off by Lena's voice that she didn't know what to say at first.

"Good. Today, you will experience a new environment but don't be scared, it will be much more fun! And I'm not planning to keep you awake for so long as yesterday, so I bet you will be able to get more sleep tonight... That is if you're going to be a good girl." Lena informed Kara and added a playful tone in the end.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor" Kara didn't know what else to say, she didn't even know where should she head to, yet.

"Good girl, I will send you an address of the building where you will meet me. Feel free to come inside." With these words, Lena cut the comms.

Kara was purposefully flying slowly towards her destination, she wanted to have more time to think. Why did Lena want to meet there? She didn't even know the address or what building it was. The only thing that she knew, was that for whatever reason Lena wanted to meet exactly there, it wouldn't be good for her.

But no matter how slow Kara wanted to fly, she eventually ended up at the building. It was quite big, but not as big as a warehouse or supermarket. In size, it resembled some kind of office building, but it only had two stories, and that is unusual for such offices. it also looked abandoned, and the exterior didn't look appealing. 

Lena was nowhere to be found and earlier she said that she should just enter, so Kara tried the main door, which was unlocked. On the inside it looked much more inviting, the whole building seemed to be completely empty and everything was clean. Kara didn't know where to go at all. She tried using her x-ray vision but all the walls were enhanced with lead. It was very weird as to why would this building have such a feature.

Lena's voice suddenly sounded through the halls, "Over here, Kara hurry up." 

It came from upstairs, so Kara followed the voice, and eventually, she ended up in a huge room. Normally this would probably be one of the rooms full of computers and offices and employees running all around, but this room wasn't like that. Obviously, there were no employees or just anyone in that matter, except Lena, but there just wasn't anything. The room was completely empty, except for a few bags right next to Lena and a few more bags at one of the doors. She also noticed that there were several contraptions on pulleys and ropes hanging from the ceiling.

"Welcome, Kara! I know that you're probably wondering why are we here. You see, I bought this place like a month ago, but then realized that I had no real use for it, so I just paid people to come in daily and keep it clean, but other than that it was just useless and empty. But then you came along with your little submissive self and an idea struck me, that this could be the perfect place to teach you, to train you, to make you my obedient slave..." With those last words, she looked Kara straight into her eyes, and Kara couldn't keep the eye contact so she looked down on her feet.

Lena wasn't talking anymore and Kara realized that she was probably expecting an answer, "That sounds amazing, Ms. Luthor."

"I know it does... So in the last few days, I poured a lot of resources into this building to make it perfect. You probably already noticed the lead ceilings and walls and there's much more hidden in here, but you will find out about that eventually... There's no need to rush things."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara responded obediently.

"Good, girl... now take off your clothes Kara." Kara was ordered to take off her clothes and so she did and left her suit by her feet.

The place didn't look cozy or warm at all, it was also obvious by Lena¨' clothing; she had a furry coat and had her hands in her pockets, but Kara couldn't feel that cold because of her powers, but that would soon change.

Now that Kara took off clothes, Lena simply nodded at Kara and at one of the bags by her legs and said, "Go through that bag and pick up the first box that you feel with your hands."

Kara immediately bent down and reached into the bad, she felt the box almost instantly, so she took it out. And she already knew what kind of box it was... it was the box in which her collar was kept.

Lena knew that Kara knew, so she could go straight to the point, "Take our the collar and put it around your neck."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor" Kara answered as she took the collar out of the small box and held it around her neck, waiting for Lena to lock it, and soon it was locked.

As soon as it locked Kara thanked Lena, "Thank you, Ms. Luthor."

"Oh, you are so very welcome, my dear..." Lena took a step closer to Kara and stroked her hair while smiling. Kara's eyes were still pointing down.

"I see those lustful eyes looking at my feet Kara, I know what you want." Lena noticed that Kara was looking at her feet.

"Yes. Ms. Luthor." Kara said what Lena wanted to hear, even though she was just looking down because she knew that she wasn't allowed to look at Lena without permission.

"So why don't you kneel down and worship my boots, that sounds amazing, doesn't it?" Lena said with a mischievous tone.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." With those words, Kara started getting down on her knees. In the meantime, Lena turned on the lightest kryptonite output option on Kara's collar, which made Kara deeply exhale.

Kara started licking and kissing Lena's boots all over, eventually, Lena lifted up one of her feet so Kara instinctively licked and kissed her outsoles as well. Up until this point, Lena's boots were pretty clean, but on the bottom was a lot of dirt and that was unpleasant for Kara as she didn't want to spit it out, but she couldn't swallow it either, so she just had it in her mouth with lots of built-up saliva.

"Take off my boots, Kara," Lena ordered and Kara obeyed.

Kara did it slowly and carefully, she made sure that Lena wouldn't lose balance. Lena had nylons underneath and when she touched the floor with her bare feet, she shivered which gave Kara even more of an idea of how cold this place was.

This pause also gave Kara time, so swallow up everything she had in her mouth even though it was very hard and lots of dirt was still stuck in her mouth especially between her teeth.

"Continue." Lena simply said after both of her boots were off.

Kara continued to kiss Lena's feet for about 10 more minutes and then Lena told her to stop.

Kara was now kneeling and waiting for her next order. Lena in the meantime equipped her boots again.

"Stand up Kara," Lena ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara stood up immediately.

Lena did a few circles around Kara as she was checking out her body. At this point, she saw it almost every day, but it was just so perfect that she couldn't get enough of it. She would probably be able to just stare at Kara's amazing body the entire day.

Then she started teasing Kara's pussy and gently spanking her butt, which invoked whimpers from Kara. Lena was playing with Kara's pussy with one hand and continuously spanking her butt with the other. Kara was now moaning loudly.

"Do you like it, huh?" Lena eagerly asked.

"Yes, yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara moaned out.

"Are you close?" Lena continued to tease her.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, can I orgasm, please?" Kara knew that Lena probably wouldn't allow it, but she was desperate.

"No, of course, you can't." Lena then immediately took off her hand off of Kara's pussy and instead hugged her tightly with that hand and focused on spanking Kara's butt. Kara tried to hold in her muffled screams, but eventually, she let go. And started screaming, but Lena could only hit so hard with her bare hand, so it wasn't that painful, but still painful enough for Kara's eyes to fill with tears.

But just after two minutes, Lena stopped and laughed, "Oh come on now, don't cry, I don't want to break you right at the start."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor" Kara was scared that she disappointed Lena, but that wasn't the case, she didn't actually mind that Kara was already crying.

"Now, stand still for a moment, I have to prepare," Lena ordered, but Kara didn't plan to move anyway.

Kara watched as Lena was pulling multiple ropes out of one of her bags and attaching them to the pulleys and contraptions attached to the ceiling.

"Now come here, sweetie." Lena invited Kara to come closer and she did.

Lena then started to make a complicated knot around Kara's breasts and with that she tied her hands behind her back. After her hands were tied up nice and night, she led the rope up to one of the pulleys and then pulled. That made Kara jump up and she was now able to only stand on her toes. Which was very uncomfortable and soon to be very painful. But Lena wasn't done yet. As Kara was trying to balance, she grabbed one of her legs and tied it her ankle to her thigh, so she was completely unable to move that leg, so now she ended up balancing on her toes on just one leg. Kara let out desperate whimpers as she was trying to balance. 

But Lena's reaction was just a laugh and she actually pushed Kara around so that she would lose balance and it also served as a knot check; once Kara lost balance and fell, she needed to know if the rope could hold her in the air. And luckily it was strong enough. Lena then pulled Kara down a bit so she could stand on her foot better, but she still couldn't put her heel down.

"Now, how does it feel Kara? Be honest."

Kara knew that Lena told her to be honest, but she wasn't sure if she really meant that. Because if she was to be honest, it wouldn't be that positive, so she tried a bit of both and tried to sound sweet, "It's very uncomfortable and painful, but it also feels great to be in this position in front of you, Ms. Luthor." 

"Ohh, that's so cute and nice of you, you are a very good girl!" Lena praised Kara and held her for a bit and kissed her passionately. But after a few seconds, she pushed her away again, which made Kara swing from side to side, as she wasn't able to balance that out.

Kara was also thinking about just lifting her untied leg so save herself from pain, but when she stopped supporting herself, the ropes cut into her skin even more and it was very painful, so she decided to take small breaks, but still tried to support herself.

Lena just stared as whimpering, desperate Kara, amazed at her own work, but then decided that it was time to play.

Lena took a strapon out of one of the bags. Kara saw that and whimpered.

"Oh, don't look at me with those sad puppy eyes, I won't force it up your butt tonight," Lena assured Kara as she was putting on the strapon and laughed out as she could clearly hear a sigh of relief coming from Kara.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." Kara was really thankful for that.

"Now, let me grab you so that you don't run away from me." Lena grabbed one of the ropes that was running around Kara's breasts and pulled her tightly towards herself.

Without any further warning, Lena thrust her strapon inside of Kara's pussy. She didn't even need lube, Kara was completely wet. It didn't take long and Kara was moaning. Lena didn't put that much power behind her thrusts, just firm pushes. Kara was so easy to edge and tease. Lena also occasionally slapped Kara, but it was just for effect, it wasn't meant to be all that painful.

"Can I orgasm, Ms. Luthor? Pleasee." Kara was moaning louder and louder and was reaching her climax.

"Oh come on Kara, I barely just started, we will have to practice these because you obviously can't hold yourself." Lena scolded Kara.

"I'm sorry Ms. Luthor, but please I have to orgasm, I can't hold it!" Kara continued to beg Lena.

"Ahh, bad girl!" Lena exhaled as she pulled her strapon out of Kara's pussy and pushed her, which made Kara jump around trying to balance on her foot.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor, I'm trying to be better, but I can't control it..." Kara was crying, that she was failing Lena.

"Of course you can control it, you just have to try harder, so try!" Lena wasn't having any of Kara's excuses and scolded her again.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry..." Kara answered with a soft tone.

For the next 5 minutes, Lena instead just kept slapping Kara's face and butt to take her mind off of her pussy. Kara was squirming and screaming, but she couldn¨t do anything to hide, it only made Lena laugh as Kara was jumping around.

"Oh gosh, you are so funny, but back to your task." Lena was finished with Kara's little break and once again, pulled herself to Kara tightly and thrust her strapon inside of her.

"And try harder!" Lena reminded her right at the start.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," Kara answered, but wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her word.

This time, Lena was thrusting more aggressively pushing Kara deep against her strapon, against her pelvis.

But even though Lena tried to distract Kara earlier with the slapping and spanking, just after 3 minutes, Kara was begging to cum again.

"Pleease, pleeease, Ms. Luthor, can I please orgasm, I'm sorry, but I can't!" It hurt Kara to say those words because she knew that she was disappointing Lena and that she would be angry, but she really couldn't control it and what else could she possibly do.

Lena did notice how close Kara was by how much she was trembling and knew that if she pushed her more, she would fail and she didn't want that just yet, so without any words, she just pulled out of Kara and left her hanging.

"Oh, I'm so disappointed in you Kara, I thought you would have more control over your body than this..." Lena did really sound disappointed, which only made Kara realize how real this was.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Luhor I'm trying, but I can't control myself, I really can't." Kara was crying and apologizing, but for Lena, these were just excuses and dismissed Kara completely.

"I will give you 10 minutes to cool off, then we will continue and you WILL hold it for at least 6 minutes and if you won't, I will punish you, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara obediently answered and Lena left the room.

Kara was hanging there completely alone, in complete silence, the cold was getting to her now as well. Her toes were hurting real bad. She was trying to collect herself and prepare herself for what was to come. She didn't believe in herself that she would hold out for 6 minutes, it was just too arousing to her, Lena made her reach climax too quickly.

After 10 minutes, Lena returned with a vibrator in hand. And Kara's heart dropped.

She knew that she couldn't hold it with Lena fucking her AND a vibrator. She already knew that she would be punished.

As Lena was closing in, Kara tried to beg her not to use the vibrator, "Ms. Luthor, please don't use the vibrator, please..."

Lena noticed how scared Kara was and that only meant that her training was working, but she was going to use it anyway, "Oh, my little Kara, I'm going to do whatever I want, you do not have a say, I think we made that clear a long time ago, right?"

"Uhuh, Yes, Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry..." Kara quickly apologized for her stupid mistake.

"Good girl, now get ready." Lena took a stance in front of Kara and once again pushed her against herself, thrusting her strapon into Kara's pussy. Soon after the vibrator followed.

With both Lena's strapon and the vibrator, Kara came very close to her climax just after one minute and a half. She had to consider her options. She could beg and then fail and hope for a lighter punishment or she could try to fake not having an orgasm and hope that Lena wouldn't notice. The second option was very risky, but she was so scared of the punishment that she chose the latter.

The timer was at 2 minutes and Kara was just a few thrusts away from cumming, but she was trying to moan just subtly and tried to be mostly silent.

"You're doing so well Kara, I told you that you could control it." Lena praised Kara.

"Y-y-yes Ms. Luthor," Kara answered and her voice was massively trembling.

And then it came. The climax. Kara tried with all of her might to hide it, she couldn't keep her mouth shut completely, so she tried to hide all of her moans and turned them into deep inhaled and exhales.

"Are you getting close, Kara?" Lena eagerly asked, not knowing what's happening.

But Kara couldn't answer if she tried to say anything, she would definitely reveal herself as she was still orgasming.

"Huh, Kara? Answer!" Lena was getting pushy and a little bit suspicious.

Kara could now finally answer, "I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor, Yes, I'm getting closer, but I feel like I can hold it."

Lena wanted to praise Kara at first but then noticed a few weird things. Kara didn't moan nearly as loud as before and her voice was calmer, considering the situation, her body also wasn't nearly as tense as it was before. Lena was slowly connecting all the dots and then she realized.

Suddenly Lena stopped and moved a few steps away from Kara, "Kara, did you just fucking cum you bitch?!" She shouted at her.

Kara was struck, she completely froze. She didn't hide it well enough and got exposed. She had no idea what to say.

Lena was so furious with Kara, angrier than ever before, she kind of understood that Kara didn't have proper training just yet to endure tens of minutes of edging, but lying was her own choice, she decided to lie to her and that was one of the worst offenses in her book.

"Oh my god, Kara did you really think I wouldn't notice that you came?! What were you thinking?! I made tens of women orgasm in this exact position and countless more in every way you could imagine!" Lena kept shouting in anger.

"I-I I was afraid." Kara knew she crossed the line this time. She didn't even apologize or added: "Ms. Luthor" she knew words couldn't get her out of this situation, she took the riskier option and failed, and now she will have to face consequences.

"What?! You were afraid of what?? You were afraid of punishment, you stupid little coward?! Don't you realize that by doing this, your punishment will be ten times worse?! If you would have just told me that you came, admitted it, and apologized, yes, you would have punishment, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as what's coming for you right now!" Lena was still very angry, but she needed to compose herself if she wanted to do the punishment correctly.

Kara was just silently crying, not saying a word.

"Lying to me was the biggest mistake you've ever made Kara, and I will make sure that you remember that... forever." Lena continued in a much calmer tone now.

Lena walked away from Kara, heading to one of the doors where the other bags were on the floor. Lena took something out of one of the bags, but Kara couldn't see it properly through her teary eyes, but she saw that it was something long that looked a bit like a fork, but it had just two tips and it was quite long.

"And I also think that it would be only appropriate to do this." Lena took out the controller to Kara's collar and turned it up to the middle option. For a brief moment, she considered the highest option, but after the last experience with it, she did not adjust it just yet and she wasn't sure what would it do to Kara in this position, so she abandoned that idea.

Upon turning up the output of Kryptonite, Kara almost immediately felt more pain from the ropes, her toes, her whole body.

Now that Lena was close to Kara again, she showed off what she brought, but Kara still had no idea what it was.

"Now, this, my stupid little thing, is Cattle prod." Lena explained, but Kara was still confused, so she continued, "In short, this will give you very powerful shocks, it will be very painful, most likely more painful than anything that we've ever done."

Lena didn't give Kara a chance for a reaction, "Now if you want to have a chance at redemption, you won't talk back, you won't try to beg yourself out of it, you will just stay put, you will cry and you will accept this punishment, understood?!" Lena's anger showed at the end of her sentence again.

"Y-yes, Ms. Luthor." Kara really wanted to protest, but this time she wanted to actually keep her word and not disappoint Lena, not ever again...

"Good. Let's get started then." Lena suddenly exclaimed with a surprisingly excited tone.

Lena was lustfully and carefully picking a spot for her first shock. She planned to shock Kara's genitals as well, but that was definitely not her first target. Eventually, she chose Kara's left thigh.

When the shock happened, it went through Kara's entire body, she screamed but it was muffled by the shock and her screams turned into inaudible muffled noise. She also uncontrollably squirmed around, hanging as now she couldn't support herself with her leg at all...

But Lena's only reaction to that was a laugh.

Lena then searched for another spot. In the end, decided on Kara's left buttcheek.

Kara let out more choked screams as she was just squirming around, having no control over her body.

"I know that it is incredibly painful Kara, but it will teach you... never ever lie to me again. You will remember that now." Lena said with a cold tone.

Kara didn't react, she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even talk.

Lena then spent about two minutes picking another spot, but then just settled for Kara's left buttcheek. Kara's screams were surprisingly weaker and weaker with each shock and not stronger. She was so exhausted.

This continued for a few more shocks, mostly around Kara's thighs and butt, but then she wanted to finish off the punishment by shocking Kara's genitals just once. As the cattle prod was heading between Kara's legs, Kara still didn't react, she was just trembling and awaiting the inevitable pain.

And then it came, the shock. Even though at this point she was so exhausted that she couldn't scream, this one came through and she screamed so loud, that if the whole building wasn't sound-proof, her screams would probably be heard streets away.

**1 hour earlier, few blocks away**

Alex was checking on Kara via her tracker that she gave her earlier when they hugged after the lunch. She felt bad about it, but it was the only way if Kara wasn't going to talk. Kara wasn't doing anything suspicious, she was just circling the city as usual. But after about 10 minutes she headed to one of the buildings, which was according to her intel, abandoned. She expected Kara to just make a turn around there or something but no. She stayed there. For 10 minutes, 20 minutes. She tested Kara's comms... they were blocked. Something must have been going on there. She decided to get closer.

**20 minutes later**

Alex was right at the office building, the lights were off except in one room on the second floor. She saw the main entrance but presumed that it was locked, so she went around the building looking for an emergency door. And she found it. It was locked as well, but it was just a regular lock, nothing she couldn't lockpick or break, took her just a few seconds. However, when she entered she noticed that the door was made to be soundproof, which she found very weird. She went through the hall, her weapon ready. According to the tracker, Kara was on the second floor. Suddenly she heard unrecognizable screams. They were too distant, but she heard them. She hastened up. As she was getting closer they became clearer and clearer. They were Kara's screams. Alex started sprinting up the stairs and as she closing in, to one of the doors, she heard one massive scream that was definitely Kara's. Alex was panicking, what was happening to Kara? What or who could make her scream in agony like this?! Without any further hesitation, she kicked out the door that was separating her from her sister. What she saw was something she never expected, it was an absolute shock. But what mattered was, that Lena had a weapon that was hurting Kara and she aimed at Lena's head.


	8. Alex

Warning: This chapter includes things such as; Humiliation, Gun Violence, Blood, Injury, Boot Worship

Alex pulled the trigger. The bullet left the gun barrel and aimed at Lena. Even though Lena was absolutely shocked by the development of this situation, she had quick enough reflexes and managed to drop down, evading Alex's gun. She then quickly stood up and hid behind Kara's almost lifeless body. Kara wasn't completely passed out, but she was so exhausted that she was desensitized of anything. Lena knew that Kara was her only protection, Alex wouldn't shoot her.

"Wait!! Ale-" Lena loudly exclaimed but came out short.

"I knew something was wrong!!!" Alex yelled out at the top of her lungs while vigorously closing the distance between her and Lena.

Lena had to think of something quick, Kara's body gave her temporary protection, but if Alex got close enough, it wouldn't matter, however she was lost for words...

"No, Alex, stop! I-" Lena spewed out but was cut off.

"I noticed there was something up with Kara and I had a feeling that you were to blame!!" Alex didn't lose any of the power in her voice.

"Please, don't-!" Lena cried out, but once again couldn't finish.

"But this?!?! What have you done, you monster?!" Alex's voice was now mixing with cries, as she was closing in, she could see Kara better as well and her exhausted, hanging body.

Alex almost had a clear shot and Lena didn't have any weapons to protect herself with. Well, she did in fact have a gun in one of her bags, but that was all the way across the room. The only thing she had accessible nearby was the cattle prod and she already threw that away in fear. Lena knew that if she didn't do something instantly, she was dead. But she couldn't think of anything, she just couldn't. The only thing that could probably save her was Kara. If Kara told Alex to stop, she would. But Kara couldn't get a word out of her. She probably didn't even know what was happening.

Alex was just a few steps away now, and Lena couldn't do anything but try and run. But she was so scared, that she spent what felt like ages thinking about her next actions, that before she realized it, Alex was right in front of her, trigger ready. Lena hopelessly put her hands up and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

But instead of the bitter release, something else came. A sharp pain as Alex instead decided to strike Lena across the face with the grip of her pistol.

Lena fell to the ground and screamed out in pain as a big bruise almost instantly appeared on her left cheek. She was dizzy, Alex hit her cheek, but it was such a hit, that it made her whole head immensely hurt. When she tried to open her eyes, Alex was now staring at Kara in disbelief, but still ticking her eyes between the two of them.

Alex couldn't understand how could Kara have all these bruises and wounds, why did she scream so much earlier? How did Lena do that? Alex wanted to take care of Kara immediately, but her anger took the best of her, so she instead focused on Lena first.

"What- What did you do to her?!" Alex still had huge power in her voice but choked on her tears as he couldn't handle the sight of her sister just hanging there, lifeless.

Lena couldn't even answer and Alex safely locked her gun in the holster and moved towards Lena, grabbing her by the coat and punching her.

"Tell me!!!" Alex yelled out just a few inches away from Lena's beaten down face.

"I-I, y-you don't u-understand.." Lena's voice was suddenly very weak and dizzy as she was almost unconscious after Alex's hits.

"I- ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Alex growled in frustration as she wanted all the answers now, but she was also slowly realizing that by hitting Lena she was just slowing down the process.

So she decided to let go of Lena, and yelled out again, her voice was becoming very raspy from all the yelling, "tell me, NOW!!!".

"I- S-she wanted this..." Lena tried to get the shortest answer out of her, that would bring the most satisfying results, she definitely didn't want to get hit again. But this answer was a double-edged sword...

"WHAT?! How can you lie to my face, even at this moment?! Are you kidding me, Lena?! You cold-hearted, bitch!" Alex spewed out angrily as she was about to hit Lena again.

Lena, however, extended her arm in protection and quickly continued, "P-please don't. I swear I'm not lying!" Well, one could debate over whether Lena was lying or not. In this relationship were things that Kara wanted and offered freely. On the other hand, there were a lot of things that Kara didn't want at all and things that were forced upon her.

"What?! What do you mean?? How could she wan- want, THIS?!" Alex's voice was failing her, the raspiness in her voice was growing and she was choking on her tears, but she didn't seem any less dangerous. if anything, it made Alex sound more animal-like and angry.

Lena also had a tear coming down her face, however, she wasn't noticeably crying, "T-that day at my bunker... When you lost contact with her f-for a bit... She came to me. Begging for my friendship, pleading that she would do anything... I-I was ready to reject her... again. But then I thought... What did it mean anything? I made her-" Lena couldn't continue explaining her side of the story as Alex burst out in anger again.

"So you made her what?! So she didn't want it, you just took disgusting advantage of an incredibly vulnerable person!! One of your best friends Lena!! She trusted you even when our whole team didn't! And this is how you repay her, this?!" Alex's emotions were almost overloading her. She couldn't believe the things Lena had done.

"I..." Lena was lost for words.

"All of this, because she hid her real identity from you?! She wanted to protect you for god's sake!" Alex angrily continued. She took another look at Kara, but that just filled her with more anger, she once again pulled out her gun, aiming it at Lena, "I swear I will kill you."

This time Lena really felt defeated, she felt like this was her end, but she built up some courage and at least didn't want to go out whining and even though her voice was trembling, she said, "Do it then."

**Throughout Alex's and Lena's exchange**

"tell...## N##!" Kara heard bits and pieces of the conversation. At first, she thought it was a dream, she recognized Alex's voice.

"...wanted this..." But as she was slowly gaining consciousness. She became more aware of her surroundings. Her head was buzzing, so she still couldn't hear properly, but she was able to lift her head lightly a few times. And saw Lena on the ground, with Alex standing above her. It didn't feel like a dream.

"WHAT... ...cold-hearted..." She wished she could just teleport somewhere else... Or fly off. She was so ashamed of what she caused. She wanted to stop this, she didn't want Alex to hurt Lena, but she didn't have the power to speak a word. Or did she? Actually, Kara wasn't even sure if she could talk, but she was so scared to reveal her presence to Alex. There was no good way out of this for her. Alex found out. She knew.

"...want... THIS..." Alex's words were not hurting just Lena, but Kara as well. She knew that the things she did with Lena were depraved, humiliating, and just disgusting. But hearing Alex saying all of this in such disgust and disbelief was just agonizing. Every single one of Alex's words was like a stab in her heart. For the very first time, Kara actually wished that Lena was harsher, so she would have been passed out and wouldn't have to hear and endure this.

"...She came... Begging... Pleading..." Kara kind of wished she could just scream out stop. Lena was revealing everything and she wasn't sure when would she stop. Would she tell Alex how she had to lick her own urine off the floor? Just the thought of that made her heart sink even more.

"...didn't want it... advantage... incredibly vulnerable...best friends Lena!... trusted you... when the... team didn't... this is how you repay... THIS..." Kara was becoming more and more aware, she heard more of the conversation, but that made it all the more painful, she wished she could hear less...

"...because she hid her real identity... wanted to protect you... god¨s sake..." Kara continued to silently listen to the conversation until she quietly gasped at these words, which she heard loud and clear, "I swear, I will kill you."

Kara was thinking, she had very dark thoughts. She didn't want Lena dead, but this just might be out of her ability to save her. Would she blame herself if she just let Alex pull the trigger and pretend like she was passed out the whole time? Wouldn't that be the way out of this hell that Lena has been putting her through? Kara was seriously thinking about it until she heard Lena's last resigned words.

"Do it then."

"n-n-no, s-stop... pl-please..." Kara coughed out with a lot more tamed and choked tone than she expected. She wanted to scream, instead, she almost whispered it.

These words worked on Alex like some kind of release from hypnosis as she just now realized that her priorities were wrong. She immediately, once again safely locked her gun in the holster and came up to Kara, grabbing her by the head, trying to force Kara to look her in the eyes.

Kara was too ashamed to look Alex in the eyes, so she tried to push her head down, but didn't have the power, so she at least turned away her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't worry Kara, speak to me please, speak to me, are you okay??"

Kara didn't say a word, now it wasn't because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to.

"Come on Kara, look at me, you will be fine, listen to me, everything will be okay!" Alex kept on reassuring Kara while trying to get her to look at her, but Kara was successfully evading her stare.

Just now as she was checking Kara's marks and bruises from a closer distance, she noticed the collar and Kara's green veins that were extending from below it. Alex was about to blow again.

"Lena... Please tell me, you were NOT using kryptonite on my sister." While Alex already had suspicions of kryptonite, because in what another way would Lena be able to harm Kara, but this just confirmed it.

Alex's tone with this sentence wasn't the angry one she had before, just a very hard, cold, almost calm tone. Which was scary on a different level.

Lena who was still just in shock on the ground didn't know what to say. Of course, she used kryptonite, but how could she reason about it with Alex? There was no reasoning. But she hoped that now, Kara would be able to explain everything, hopefully, in the few days Kara and she had spent together made her afraid enough that Kara would be willing to lie for her if needed.

"I- You won't trust me, ask Kara..." Lena answered with a suddenly devilish tone and looked at Kara.

But Alex didn't wait for Kara's reply. Instead, she came up to Lena again and wiped the small smirk out of Lena's face with another punch.

"No, you will tell me everything and you will do it now, or I will make you wish you were dead!!" The arrogant answer that Lena gave her, didn't satisfy her at all, it only made her angrier.

"No, please, Ale-Alex... stop." Only Kara's words were able to stop Alex. As she did so almost immediately and came over to Kara again.

"What do you mean stop, Kara? She used kryptonite on you! You never tolerated someone even having it and not using it! And now you want me to stop?? After she has used it on you and tortured you? Tell me what's going on!" Alex was extremely confused and realized she would most likely get more satisfying answers from Kara than from Lena, so she was now willing to listen to her.

"I... I wante- I mean I didn..." Kara took a quick look at Lena and rephrased, "I agreed to it. I agreed to have kryptonite used on me, Alex..." Kara was crying in shame.

Even though Kara and Lena didn't know it, Alex had a very accurate idea and view of what was going on here, at least she did now. She just couldn't believe it. At first, she thought that Lena took Kara hostage, exploiting her, blackmailing her, and while some of it may have been true, it didn't seem that simple, not only that she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it.

"Agreed? Kara-" Alex wanted to continue, but noticed that Kara was getting very dizzy again and just now realized how badly she handled this situation, she suddenly realized that Kara was still tied up, probably in terrible pain and she just kept on going from one place to another screaming, threatening Lena, pushing on Kara. she felt so stupid. She didn't waste time untying the ropes, she used a knife to cut them. Soon Kara was down, but she couldn't stand. She fell in Alex's arms and Alex sat down with her. The only thing left was the collar.

"Take it off, NOW!" Alex yelled out at Lena.

Lena had a brief thought of playing a bit, refusing to take it off and claiming that only her voice can unlock it, ensuring her survival, but then she realized that the collar is not made of some indestructible alloy and they would most likely be able to cut it off at the DEO, so she abandoned the idea pretty quickly.

Lena lazily uttered the word and the collar fell off into Alex's hand. Lena started to get up in an attempt to take the collar but was quickly stopped by Alex.

"Not a chance! And give me something to control this thing, it's still emitting kryptonite!" Alex commanded.

Lena was very reluctant. Was she really going to just hand over her masterpiece of a device to Alex? Just like that? It seemed like she had no other choice. Especially not now after she unlocked the thing. So she slowly reached into her pocket and grabbed a small remote device and reluctantly handed it over to Alex.

Lena didn't say a word, but the device was easy to understand and Alex managed to quickly turn off the collar.

Alex was not again aiming at Lena with her gun.

"You are not going to shoot me, are you?" Lena said with a bit of uncertainty, hoping that Alex changed her mind after all of this.

"I'm not. Trust me, I want to, I so do want to shoot you. But I respect Kara's wishes and her pleads and I respect her. Something that you obviously didn't do in your relationship. So I will let you go now, but you will never do this again do Kara, understand? Never! Now, get lost before I change my mind." Alex finished with an exhausted voice as she hid her gun, tightly grabbed Kara as she was now passed out, and carried her away.

Lena's face was bruised and bloody, she was never humiliated like that. She was now moving at a much slower pace in the opposite direction and was thinking hard, did Alex call the thing between her and Kara a "relationship"? Did she actually know? Up until this point, she believed that she could easily save this situation by manipulating Kara some more and thinking up a new plan, but if Alex knew what was going on, she was a real threat. And Lena didn't want to lose her pet.

**the next day**

Kara woke up. Was it a dream? She hoped so... Kara knew that she was in a bed, but her vision was too blurred to recognize where exactly she was. Even though the effects of the kryptonite were long gone, she still felt sore, dizzy, and tired. Kara slowly sat down on the bed and pushed aside the blanket that was covering her. She noticed she didn't have her own pajamas on. She took a closer look around the bedroom. It wasn't her apartment... it was Alex's. She was slowly realizing that last night wasn't a dream and Alex knew. Well Kara thought that all Alex knew was that Lena was using her and torturing her, she couldn't possibly think or know more. Kara knew that her powers were back and she was seriously thinking about just flying out of the window and cry. She didn't want to get confronted by Alex. However, Kara realized that she can't just keep on running away from telling her. Especially now, now she just has to tell her, otherwise, Alex might just go after Lena. She hard Alex moving around the kitchen, she heard plates and mugs. Eventually, the steps were heard louder and louder. Kara wanted to mentally prepare, but she didn't have the time, but most likely no amount of time would prepare her. As she saw just a glimpse of Alex's body, she hung her head down in shame. She almost had tears in her eyes and Alex didn't even do anything, she just entered.

Kara couldn't see it, because she had her head lowered, but Alex had a very worried and caring expression. She brought some pancakes and coffee on a small table and initially she wanted to put the table over her, to give her the "breakfast to bed" treatment but realized it would be too restricting, so she just put it down next to the bed, close enough that Kara could reach there if she wanted to. Alex then sat down on the bed, right next to Kara, and began stroking her arm. Kara was waiting for the inevitable "we need to talk".

"We need to talk, Kara..." Alex started the conversation with the softest tone she could produce.

Kara's heart sunk as she still believed up until this moment that she could somehow avoid this, but she wasn't going to resist now, she was going to answer all of Alex's questions no matter how hurtful it would be for either of them.

"Y-yes?" Kara softly responded, holding back tears.

"Kara, I know that this will probably be incredibly hard to talk about, but I need you to tell me everything about what happened between you and Lena because I'm still not sure I entirely understand..." Alex made a pause, but then continued, "because I need to understand this fully... to decide what will happen next."

"A-alright... So-" Kara started with an uncertain tone but got cut off by Alex, who was getting angry again.

"Because, if she just senselessly tortured you with Kryptonite, I will-" Alex was getting heated up again.

"No, p-please let me explain everything." This time, Kara interrupted Alex, however, her head was still lowered, she couldn't look into Alex's eyes.

"It all started at Lex's base, from where Lena was handling her operations... I entered and... we lost comms, as you remember. I found Lena and I was desperate... I really, really wanted her friendship back I was crying and hurting, I didn't know what to do, no matter what I said, she just shut me down... But then... I said that I would do anything... and... she latched onto that." Kara made a pause as she knew now it will get to the depraved stuff and she was scared that Alex will just look at her as a freak, maybe she will kick her out of the apartment and will never want to see her again... She was so scared.

Kara now had tears coming down her face, but she wasn't crying yet. "Lena wanted to know if I would actually be willing to do anything... She made me kneel in front of her... But that was not everything... She made me kiss and then lick her boots... I- I'm sorry Alex, you must think terribly of me, you must think that I'm disgusting, I'm the worst, please forgive me!" Kara started crying and broke down.

Alex quickly got closer to her, hugged her tightly, and with patting on the back, reassured her.

"Kara, please, I just want you to know, that nothing you will ever do, will make me think that you are disgusting or will make me think terribly of you. Nothing, understand? There is nothing to be afraid of, no matter what you tell me, I will not hate you, please remember that okay??" Alex reassured Kara with soft, caring words and then grabbed Kara's chin, forcing Kara to make the first eye contact with Alex since yesterday afternoon. Kara's eyes were glassy, full of tears.

Lena would probably say that she looks pathetic right now. But not Alex... Kara thought that Alex is the kindest person in the world and didn't think that she deserved her. How could Alex be so understanding...

"Please, continue, and don't worry Kara..." Alex finished with a soft smile.

"T-thank you, Alex... I met with Lena almost everyday and she made me do terrible things. Made me... ehh... made me drink her..." Kara made a pause and let out a huge sigh as she was preparing to continue, "made me drink her pee... and my own as well..." Kara then looked at Alex with her glassy eyes, making eye contact with her by herself for the first time, trying to find that expression of disgust and hate she expected... But to both a huge relief and surprise. Alex didn't have that expression at all, in fact, it was the same compassionate, caring expression she had since she entered the bedroom. There was a bit of pain visible in Alex's eyes, but that was only because she was feeling the pain Kara was experiencing right now and the pain she was experiencing before.

"Please, continue..." Alex softly invited Kara to proceed.

Kara was trying to remember everything Lena had done to her, "Uhh, she made me satisfy her... sexually... And rarely did the same to me... And when she did, it was incredibly painful... I had to serve her, obey her every word... She tortured me, abused me sexually and mentally, calling me derogatory names, belittling me... Made me call... call her... Ms... Ms. Luthor." As she said that out loud, she once away hid her face from Alex in shame. As of right now, she knew that Alex was telling the truth that she wouldn't get mad at her, but she couldn't force herself to not be ashamed, it was impossible.

"That's alright Kara; you are so incredibly brave that you are telling me this, remember you are a brave person, not a coward!" Alex praised Kara and honestly believed that what Kara was doing, confiding like this, was extremely courageous.

But then Alex continued, "But tell me this Kara, the most important things... The kryptonite collar... and your consent. Did you agree to all of this, did you enjoy it, like it? Because you don't seem like it now, the way you talk about it... And I can't possibly imagine how could you agree to that collar..."

Kara let out a huge, worried sigh and continued, "I... started willingly... Because that was I wanted to repay my betrayal to Lena. It made me feel strange sensations... I liked it, but I also didn't. I wasn't sure and... I'm still not so sure now. And I hoped that it would be a one-time thing. I thought that Lena just wanted to feel superior and then it would go away. But it didn't... She contacted me the next day and the things continued. Then she started to force me into stuff... Some of the things I didn't want to do... Or at least I didn't want to do them as Lena wanted, forced like that... And it went on and on and she kept convincing me to do more and more stuff. Some of them I liked some of them I disliked... Most of all... I... I'm sorry Alex... I just... I liked.. serving and pleasing Lena, that's all. It felt great. I just didn't like the unreasonable torture. I wish Lena would love me... But she hates me... And about the collar. Of course, I didn't like it, I hated the fact that she had kryptonite and I wanted to leave almost as soon as she introduced it... But she's Lena Luthor, she knew how to convince me... She gave me this vast explanation of the device, how it's safe and terrifying and at the same time, and that I would be ready to fight every time an emergency happened, that she would never endanger my life... And now, I don't think that was true... I think she lied to me many times... I just couldn't refuse her... So I submitted, I let her collar me with kryptonite and my life was in her hands..." Kara made a longer pause waiting if Alex would say anything, but she was silent. So Kara continued.

"So, to answer... answer your question... Yes, I let her put that collar on me willingly... I'm so sorry... I'm so dumb... I didn't think about the consequences, I was just her toy to play with and I let her do that... I'm so sorry..." Kara cried out and buried her face in her palms.

"Kara, Kara... calm down. You are not dumb... You don't have to apologize... for being you..." Alex made a pause and then continued, "Kara, thanks for helping me understand, now I know that...," Alex once again made a pause, this time because she hesitated, if she should reveal how much she knows.

"Now I know that you are a submissive Kara..." Alex finished a soft tone and a smile.

Kara was shocked, she didn't know what to say... Alex knew about this stuff? She thought that Lena would be like the only person who would know about this. At least from her circle of friends... But her sister? The person she was so scared to talk to, so afraid that she wouldn't understand... actually knows about this stuff? Kara felt even dumber now.

Kara just stared at Alex with a half-opened mouth, she didn't know what to say.

As Kara wasn't saying anything, Alex continued, "But you have to understand, that what Lena did to you, wasn't right. Just because you are submissive, doesn't make it right. She was incredibly and unreasonably cruel towards you. You didn't deserve that and Lena is a terrible person."

"B-but I just, w-want to be with her, p-please her... It's just so difficult, I-" Kara tried to defend Lena, but Alex wasn't having any of it.

"No, if some part of your brain is telling you that Lena cares about you in her own way, that even though she tortures you, she loves you, then ignore it. Because it's not the truth. You said it yourself that she hates you. So you just wish that if you will be good enough, that you will accept hard enough punishments, that she will begin to love you... But for god's sake Kara, when I barged into that office building last night, I... I fired at Lena. My personal gun, real bullets, no stunners. Kara... she hid behind you. There was no way she did that out of love. She would rather save herself and let an innocent person die. You were weakened by kryptonite for a long time... Kara if I accidentally hit you that, I would kill you and I would never forgive myself... Never. Lena doesn't love you... Not only that, she doesn't care about you. She cares about your body and your mind... More precisely how she can break them respectively." Alex knew that her words were getting through to Kara, she could see it on her face. She needed some time to think.

"I will now leave you to your breakfast, and let you think. I will let the DEO handle any emergencies today and I suppose you don't have to turn up to your normal job either... So east, rest and think... I will be in the living room." With those words, Alex left the room.

Kara truly had a lot to think about... Things were all messed up inside her head. The most shocking things were the fact that Alex fired at Lena, she didn't know that. She only remembers Alex aiming at her, but not shooting. And the second thing... that Lena hid behind her vulnerable body to protect herself. She would let Alex kill her. And Lena promised that her life would not be endangered, but she didn't even try to get Kara back to a working condition, she just left her hanging there still with the kryptonite collar on... Maybe Lena was even more dishonest than she thought.

Kara then finally decided to eat the breakfast that Alex has kindly prepared for her. Her soreness mostly disappeared, however, she was still tired. Not physically, but mentally. Being a Kryptonian couldn't save her from that. The pancakes were delicious; she enjoyed them thoroughly. After finishing the coffee, she spent a bit more time in the bed, enjoying this moment of peace. But she needed to get out. It seemed like her responsibilities were gone for the day, but that didn't mean that she should spend it in bed.

Kara got out of the comfy bed and went looking for Alex. She found her on the couch just checking her phone. When Alex noticed her, she smiled and invite her to sit.

"Come on, sit down, Kara. Let's watch a movie!" Alex said happily with an energetic tone, a completely different one compared to the tone she used with her earlier.

Kara sat down next to Alex but was still unsure. She now knew that Alex wouldn't judge her for what she did and she was eternally grateful for that because she didn't know what she would do if Alex pushed her out of her life for that. But what was going to happen next? Would they just continue on their daily lives the same way as before? Wouldn't there be a change in at least something? And what about Lena? Even if she could continue her earlier life with Alex, she definitely could not do the same with Lena. What happened between them was soo drastic. And the ending wasn't nice either. And she was sure that Lena still wanted her. And that she was probably thinking about how to get her back.

Alex noticed Kara's thoughtful expression and that she wasn't really paying attention to the movie, "Hey, what's up? Is there something wrong? You know that now you can actually tell me anything, right?" Alex started with a worried tone, but to the end changed to a cheeky tone as she tried to make it into a joke, to make it easier on Kara.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Kara saw how Alex was looking at her, so she had to continue, "Really Alex, it's nothing, I'm just thinking that's all... Thinking about everything that happened. Thinking about Lena... Thinking about you." Kara was a bit worried that her last words came out wrong, but Alex's reaction was a tight hug and Kara returned it.

"Aww, you are so sweet Kara, I love you." Alex expressed happily.

"Oh, I love you too, Alex." Kara passionately parroted Alex's last few words.

After that, Kara was in a much comfortable position to just enjoy the movie in front of her. She hugged Alex tightly which during the course of the movie just changed to holding hands.

While the movie was nearing its end. Kara took a look at their intertwined hands and just had to think about if this was still just sisterly love. The more she thought about it, the more freaked out she got. She always thought Alex was hot, hotter than she was, that's for sure, but she never thought about her sexually or in a way she would look at a potential partner. Alex was also her sister, that's what freaked her out the most about thinking about her this way now. She wasn't her biological sister of course, but she felt like it, they were together since childhood.

But earlier, Alex probed her sexual interests and sexuality more than anyone else, maybe except Lena. It was so intimate that Kara didn't even realize it at first. And after that experience, she just couldn't help herself but look at Alex differently. Kara was watching Alex's beautiful face from the profile and thought about it more and more. Alex didn't notice Kara staring at her as she was deeply invested in the movie. Kara couldn't stop thinking about how hot Alex was... And she panicked.

As the end credits of the movie rolled it, she jumped out and almost hurt Alex's hand in the process.

"Ouch!!" Alex exclaimed with a painful expression, immediately stroking her hand.

"I- I'm so sorry Alex, but I need to get out for a while, I need to clear my head," Kara said and didn't wait for anything. 

"Kara, wait! What's going on??" Alex got scared that something was happening, she had no idea why Kara suddenly freaked out like that.

"I'm sorry, I will be back, I just need some fresh air!" Kara yelled out as she was already leaving through the window. She still had just Alex's pyjamas on, but she made sure to fly high enough so that nobody would see her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even return to her own apartment for her suit.

She couldn't love Alex, she just couldn't. It was too weird and depraved. Even if she wanted to love her, Alex definitely didn't love her back, she was her big sister.

Kara was trying to convince herself that Alex probably had no romantic feelings for her, but in reality, she had no idea. She just wanted to believe that.

But what about the thing with Lena? Alex seemed to know a lot about it. She knew that she was submissive... So what was Alex like? Was she dominant or submissive?

Kara shouldn't care about that, she didn't want to, she wanted to push it out of her head, but it kept coming back in. That thought that if it didn't work out with Lena, it may work out with someone else... But no. It's Alex, her sister, even if Alex was like that, she couldn't do it...

Kara actually spent outside several hours, Alex tried contacting her several times, but each time she got just ignored by Kara. She only came back to Alex's apartment in the evening around 8 PM.

Alex got startled as Kara flew in through the open window.

"Oh, god, Kara where have you been? I've been worried about you! I thought might have come back to Lena!" Alex seemed very concerned about Kara.

Kara felt bad about it when she saw how stressed Alex was, "I'm so sorry Alex, I just got freaked out by something, please hug me..:" Kara spread her arms and walked towards her.

Alex was definitely not going to be mad, if anything she was just scared, so she opened her arms as well and got into a tight hug with Kara.

"I mean it, don't scare me like that Kara..." Alex softly whispered into Kara's ear.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Kara felt bad, but she was also surprised by how worried Alex was. Of course, she was always very protective, sometimes even over-protective of her, but she could always handle herself and Alex knew that, so what changed?

Alex then softly grabbed Kara by the shoulder and lead her to the couch. As they both sat down. They both had concerned facial expressions, for similar reasons.

"So... why did you freak out Kara?" Alex asked softly.

"Uhh, it's nothing Alex, really..." Kara hated herself. Just today Alex proved to her that she really didn't have to keep anything from her, that she would respect her no matter what, and here she is, doing it again.

"Kara... tell me. Now." to Kara's surprise, Alex's tone hardened and her face got serious.

"I- ummm." Kara was very hesitant.

"Come on Kara, you've already told me- what I'm hoping was everything, and I've shown you over and over again, that I won't get mad, that I won't come to hate you. What else could you possibly be hiding from me that would be even more intimate and would make you even more scared to talk about?" Alex was starting to get a little bit frustrated with Kara's stubbornness.

"There's... one thing." Once she said this, Kara knew there was no going back, now she had to tell her.

"Then tell me. Please." Alex softened up her voice again.

"I- uhh... I don't know Alex, I-" Kara wanted to try and refuse again, but then saw how Alex frowned and so she continued.

"Okay... Alex... Please, please don't get mad, but... I think I have feelings for you..." Kara finished her sentence and lowered her head to avoid Alex's eyes. Suddenly there was silence.

Alex pretty much knew what kind of feelings Kara meant, she didn't mean just sisterly ones.

Kara looked up for a bit to get a glimpse of Alex's facial expression. There was a bit of confusion and she was staring directly at Kara, well more like directly through Kara. That made Kara look away again.

"I'm sorry Alex, I can leave if you want..." Kara resigned as this didn't go the way she had hoped. What did she expect anyway? It was so weird, it was her sister, this couldn't have worked...

Kara hoped that Alex would say something, but there was still silence, so she slowly started to get up, ready to leave... Suddenly Alex grabbed her hand.

"Stay... please," Alex finally whispered.

Kara looked at her with a slight shock, her heart pounding and her whole body trembling. She then quickly sat down again, trying to stay calm.

"I-- What do you mean, Kara?" Alex asked, her voice was audibly shivering. She wanted to make sure that Kara really meant what she thought she meant.

"Uhh... I like you... I really like you, Alex... You are clever, beautiful, and after today..." Kara didn't know how to properly word it.

Alex wanted to kiss her, but felt like that would be too far, even for her it felt weird, their sisterly bond was too strong to not think about this as depravity. However, this was much easier for Alex than it was for Kara. That's because Alex had feelings for Kara long before they were adults. She has never shown them of course, she knew that any attempt at that relationship would be foolish and irresponsible. She was supposed to be her big sister and protect her. And even if they overcame all of this, she couldn't have possibly known what Kara liked... when it came to sex. Alex had a very special taste, one that she thought until very recently, Kara was the complete opposite of.

"I- I know this is sick and weird, I'm sorry if I cornered you with my dumb feelings..." Kara lowered her head in shame again as she was still very unsure about Alex's feelings and thoughts, she was visibly unsettled but other than that, Kara couldn't read anything off of her face.

Alex grabbed both of Kara's hands tightly.

"Kara...I have those feelings too." Alex's voice was now more confident. And Kara noticed it too, she kind of found it both weird and amazing.

"Oh, you do??" Kara happily cried out.

"But, but how can you be so calm, how are you so amazing at handling these situations?" Kara questioned Alex's tone.

"Oh, Kara... I had these feelings for you for a very long time... I just didn't say anything... For very obvious reasons..." Alex said and smiled.

"Wait... oh, really?" Kara exclaimed in a surprised tone, her heart was pounding with excitement.

"Yes, Kara... You are the most beautiful person I've ever known and I have wished to be with you since our teenage years, but I had to stay strong and refuse those feelings because it was not meant to be." Alex replied with a bit of sadness in her tone.

Kara's eyes were filling up with hope, she was stuttering and repeating herself, "A- and, and... w-what about the thing we have talked about earlier.."

"What about them?" Alex asked and smiled as she knew where this was going.

"Uhh, are you... into that? Kara carefully asked.

Alex smiled again and laughed, Kara's behavior was funny and cute to her, "Yes... Yes, Kara, I'm into that." She reassured her.

"And... are you a submissive, or...?" Kara was pretty much sure that Alex was a dominant, the way she handles situations, the way she stood up to Lena, she's a natural leader, but she asked this way anyway because she wanted to hear it from Alex... She wanted her to say that she's dominant.

Alex had to chuckle at the thought of that, "Of course not, you silly. I'm as dominant as one could be, wasn't that obvious?" Alex jokingly added.

"I-, I mean t-that's great." Kara happily responded and awaited Alex's next move.

"So, where would you like this conversation to lead?" Alex asked after about 30 seconds of silence with a big sign of curiosity.

"I... I don't know Alex, doesn't this feel weird to you, I mean we are sisters, isn't this like.. incest?" Kara carefully asked, she was so close, but also so full of doubts.

"Kara... Of course, it's weird. We are like sisters- I mean we are sisters, but not biological ones, we have no connection in blood, it's pure. Trust me. I know you know this too, you just feel weird about it the same way I do..." Alex tried to reassure Kara and get rid of her doubts.

Kara was silent, so Alex reminded her of the question, "Now again, tell me... What do you want, Kara?"

"I... I want to try out what I had with Lena... but... but with you." Kara nearly whispered.

This is exactly what Alex wished for and fantasized about for so long, but she wanted to be responsible and a good "sister". She didn't want Kara to make rushed decisions.

"And are you sure that's what you want? Lena messed with your head a lot, Kara. And I believe that I'm nothing like her, maybe you won't like it with me and you seriously can't go back to her." Alex questioned Kara with a serious face, but couldn't completely hide the excitement from her voice.

"We- we could at least try... We could always return to our normal lives... I hope..." Kara responded but wasn't sure about her last words at all.

Alex grabbed Kara by the shoulders and once again asked, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes." Kara softly whispered.

Alex let a big sigh out as she knew this was a huge risk and an act of irresponsibility.

"Okay, do you want to try tonight?" Alex asked after about 15 seconds of silence.

"Yes, please!" Kara yelled out with surprising eagerness.

Alex stood up and then looked down at Kara, "First we need to discuss everything. As I said I'm not like Lena... I want to respect your boundaries, your wishes, and decisions..." Alex made a pause as she saw Kara's half confused expression. Just from that, it was so obvious how badly Lena mistreated her.

"That being said, just because of that, it doesn't mean you will have it easy with me. Trust me I'm very strict and I demand complete obedience and servitude, otherwise, there are punishments."

Once again Alex made a small pause and then continued, "Now, tell me, Kara... is there something you absolutely don't want me to do to you? Anything you can think of."

"I don't know Alex..." Kara responded softly. She knew what she didn't like, but didn't know what to say, she didn't want to refuse practices just because she didn't like them a bit.

"Come on Kara, if you want to do this, we have to set up clear boundaries. Just tell me what you absolutely couldn't endure when... When Lena did those things." Alex pushed Kara to choose.

"I mean... the electricity was the worst... And the Kryptonite... when she used all of it..." Kara said this with a small sign of fear as if Alex was supposed to get mad by saying that she can't do those things. Lena really did make her have a twisted view on these things.

"Okay, that's good, Kara, very good... Anything else?" Alex was happy that Kara was progressing and finally speaking up.

"Uhh... I don't want anyone else to know about this." Kara continued.

"Okay, that's understandable, I don't want that either." Alex agreed.

"Oh and... My duty must always come first. I mean my duty as Supergirl. When there's an emergency..." Kara added.

"Oh, I mean I take as a sure thing... wait did you really have to argue about that with Lena?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No, not really she said it herself, but I guess she wasn't too happy about I don't know if she would uphold the agreement..." She responded with a sad tone.

"Uh, okay then. Well, you can always trust and count on me." Alex reassured her.

"Now, if there isn't anything else..." Alex made a small pause to let Kara speak, but she remained silent.

"... I will introduce you to my rules. You have to respect and obey them at all times unless there are special circumstances... First, you are required to have a safe word." Alex stopped as she knew that Kara would have questions.

"Uhh, a safe word?" Kara hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I know you probably didn't have that with Lena, but the safe word means a full stop. If you say a safe word, I will stop whatever I'm doing to you and I will make sure that you are okay and safe." Alex hoped that explanation was good enough.

"But Alex, I trust you more than anyone, I trust you with my life, I don't need this word." Kara tried to refuse the first rule."

"Kara... it's not just about that. Indeed, I would never cross your boundaries, I would never endanger your life, but things can happen.. unplanned things. A rope too tight, something just slightly wrong... That's when you can and when you should use it. You shouldn't use it all the time, it's for unplanned emergencies." Alex would probably get mad at someone a bit more experienced on the topic for trying to refuse a safe word, but not at Kara. She was a newbie who was abused and most importantly she was her sister.

"O-okay, I understand." Kara felt a bit stupid, but she appreciated that Alex didn't scold her too much for it.

"So, what do you want your safe word to be? Or do you want me to pick one? Alex continued and gave Kara a choice.

"I-... Please pick one." Kara thought about it for a second but decided that Alex picking one is going to be better.

"Hmmm, let me think... What about "Chewbacca", huh?" Alex couldn't say it with a straight face, she chose that because Kara liked Star Wars.

"Oh my god, that's so stupid!" Kara started laughing as well, for the first time in a while.

"Well, you said that I could pick anything, so "Chewbacca" is your safe word." Once again, Alex tried to sound serious but couldn't control herself when saying the word.

Kara had to hold in the laugh to answer, "I know, I'm sorry, Chewbacca it is." Her corners were twitching as she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, that would be the first rule." Alex finished as she was trying to compose herself.

"My second rule... You will refer to me as Mistress whenever I order you around. Obviously, you don't have to do that in front of other people and you don't have to call me Mistress during a regular conversation or just when we hang out. Do so only when you receive orders from me, understand?" Alex was waiting if Kara would catch on.

"Y-yes... Mistress." Kara did catch on, but it felt very weird calling Alex, "Mistress". It was weirder than calling Lena, Ms. Luthor. But it also filled her boy with joy and warmth.

It had a similar effect on Alex as well. It felt weird being called like that by her sister, but it made her exhale in excitement.

"Alright. The next rule is pretty simple; no talking back. You can beg, but remember that I can punish you if you beg too much. And I won't tell you when it's too much so beg wisely." Alex smirked at Kara. while finishing the sentence.

"Yes, Mistress," Kara replied.

"Good girl." Alex smiled at Kara and stroked her hair.

"Now probably the last rule, for now, more stuff will most likely come along the way. It's quite simple. Obey. Serve me without hesitation and I won't punish you, I may actually reward you if you do a very good job. But do a bad job, and the punishment will be severe. And you won't like it, Kara." Alex had a bit of a threatening tone to her and Kara noticed it. And Alex noticed that she noticed.

"But while I will be strict and quick to punishment, I will also be fair. I won't punish you for no reason, I won't purposefully make you fail your tasks unless that's a part of your punishment. I will respect your boundaries and I will respect you... in my own way. Did you understand everything?" Alex was so eager to finally start.

"Yes, Mistress." Kara obediently replied.

"Amazing, now stand up," Alex commanded.

Without much hesitation, Kara quickly stood up in front of Alex and lowered her head down. She didn't know if she was supposed to do that, but she was used to it because of Lena, so unless Alex says something against it, she will keep doing it.

"Now wait, I've got to change." With those words, Alex left the room.

And so Kara waited... Ten minutes, twenty minutes. Alex took her time, but Kara didn't move a bit. After all with her powers, it wasn't that hard to stand. Then after about 25 minutes, she heard Alex closing in.

"Good girl, look up." Alex praised Kara's obedience and ordered her to raise her head.

"Yes, Mistress," when Kara raised her head she was ordered to, she saw Alex in her DEO uniform.

"How do I look, do you like it?" Alex asked eagerly as she was getting closer to Kara.

"Yes, Mistress, you look beautiful." And Kara meant that with Lena she often complimented and agreed with her just to avoid punishment, but with Alex, she really meant that. She looked stunning and especially dominant in that uniform.

Alex could hear the honesty in Kara's voice and it made her smile.

As she was getting closer to Kara, she gave her another order, "You are a very good girl Kara, now kneel and put your hands behind your back."

"Yes, Mistress." Kara quickly obeyed and in no time, she was in position.

Alex didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but Lena really did train Kara well, she was very quick to obey and understood things pretty quickly, however, this was just the beginning.

Alex came even closer and pushed the table next to Kara away from her to make more room and then began circling her.

"Tell me cutie, why do you think that you deserve my attention?" Alex decided to tease Kara's mind a bit, make her say something hot and creative.

Kara had to think about her answer for a few seconds, but she didn't want to keep Alex waiting.

"Because... because I will do anything that you say... I will try my hardest to please you, to make you happy. I will obey every single word of yours like my life would depend on it, Mistress." Kara hoped that this was enough to satisfy Alex.

"Very good, Kara but we will see if what you are saying is true or if you are just trying to make me blush," Alex responded with a smile.

"And what do you think about me?" Alex continued.

"I think... that you are the most stunning, most beautiful person in the world. I think that you are superior to me in every way. Beauty, Strength, Smarts and Wits and I must try really hard to deserve you... " Kara almost whispered it as she found it so humiliating. Especially since she was saying this to her sister.

Alex noticed how humiliating it was for her, but also loved how quickly Kara got into her natural role and embraced it. But the humiliation just added to the hotness.

"Good Kara, but now tell me... What would you do for me to please me? How would you want to deserve me?" Alex was planning to use some of Kara's ideas later.

Alex kept on circling Kara, occasionally stroking her hair as she was waiting for Kara's answer.

"I could... I could kiss your boots and your feet, I... uhh" Kara honestly couldn't think of anything else that wasn't something she considered to be too advanced to do with Alex.

"Oh, Kara, you have disappointed me now, do you think you could win me over with just that?" Alex said that Kara disappointed her, but it didn't sound like it at all, her voice was still full of energetic excitement.

"I guess that will have to do for now, but then I will have to teach you..." Alex also knew that Kara probably didn't mention some things on purpose as those would be probably too sexual for their first play that could have been also their last, depending on the outcome, so she didn't say anything about that.

"So go on, kiss my boots, show me how much you love me, how much you desire to be my cute little girl." Alex softly ordered.

"Yes, Mistress." Kara swiftly obeyed.

As she made her way all the way down and started kissing the tips of Alex's boots, from Alex's point of view it just felt wrong, unreal. It was her sister kissing her boots, She would have never in a million years thought that something like this would happen. But it felt the right kind of wrong. Waves of heat were pulsing all across her body.

"Come on, show me how much you like to kiss them, but don't use your powers!" Alex started with a softer tone, but near the end turned into a stricter one, just to make emphasis on her last words.

Kara tried harder, kissed Alex's boots all over, but it became surprisingly hard to not use her powers. Before that she was usually controlled by her collar, so she couldn't use them even if she wanted.

Alex continued to just lustfully look down on the beautiful sight that was Kara in her own pyjamas kissing her boots. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to stop it.

Kara thought that it would never stop, it was well over 10 minutes now, even Lena usually moved on to something else by now. Luckily she wasn't affected by Kryptonite this time so she wasn't tired at all.

"Very good Kara, you can stop now..." Alex made a small pause to give Kara time to stop. "But I'm still disappointed in you, that this was the only thing that you could think of.

"I'm very sorry, Mistress..." Kara deeply and honestly apologized.

Alex appreciated it and decided to let it go, she didn't have a proper punishment ready anyway.

"I will forgive you this time, but I won't let you off the hook so easily next time." Alex was a bit unsure with what she said as she still wasn't certain if there would be a next time, maybe Kara wouldn't want to.

"Thank you, Mistress." Kara thanked Alex.

"Now, I will tell you all the different things you could do next time if you want to please me..." Alex made a pause to make sure Kara is listening. "You will bring me food, or make me your own. You will be my furniture, you will tidy up, clean and wash everything. And you will be strictly prohibited from using your powers during these activities, do you understand?" Alex finished with a very strict tone.

"Y-yes, I understand, Mistress." What Alex has tasked her with was very different from what she did with Lena. This actually made her feel like Alex was making her, her servant. And she liked it. And being forbidden from using her powers was extremely arousing.

Though it was almost certain that things would escalate, it was obvious that neither wanted to do anything too sexual just yet.

"I'm glad that you do, Kara," Alex said and smiled at her while stroking her hair again.

"Now go clean the dishes, after you are done, you can come to join me on the couch for some movies and hugging," Alex ordered and as Kara stood up and moved towards the kitchen, she slapped her butt which made Kara yell out in surprise.

"Thank you, Mistress" Kara thanked for the gesture but was really shocked by it.

While Kara was doing the dishes, Alex was checking her instantly, mostly to check if she was using her powers or not. Luckily Kara was very obedient and didn't use them once. Or at least Alex didn't notice.

Kara was done in about 20 minutes, then she looked at Alex with an unsure face as she didn't know if she should now just join Alex, or wait until she allows it. Alex saw it and thought it was very cute.

"Come here Kara, let's watch." Alex invited her to sit on the couch.

"Thank you, Alex..." Kara answered as she fell into Alex's open arms, resting on Alex's breasts.

Alex continued to stroke Kara's hair until she fell asleep. As she looked down on her, she couldn't get enough of the view. She was so happy. And she felt like Kara was happy too. And hopefully, she would want to experience more. Because once she gets that Kryptonite collar working, there will a lot more to experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was less action in this one, I wanted to focus mostly on building the relationship between Kara and Alex, there will be more in the next chapter.


End file.
